Satellite Heart
by BeachHouse
Summary: "Never," he vowed, and I felt the horrible reality of his word sinking in. His mouth moved closer to my throat and my heart flew into over drive. My breathing grew shallow and my mind clouded over.
1. The Last Beat of My Heart

**The Last Beat of My Heart**

The cold autumn wind blew past me while I tucked a strand of my auburn hair behind my ear. I hugged my jacket closer to my small frame and waited for the walk signal on the street light. I looked both ways before crossing the street, listening to the clicking of my heels as I did so.

Yet, as I passed by another alley, the sound of struggles echoed to my ears and I stopped dead in my tracks. I tried my hardest to see into the dark, but I failed miserably. The sounds continued to get louder and I was about to turn away when I heard a whimper. I blinked and bit back my fear. After what felt like hours of deliberation, I stepped into the alley.

I tried to keep my weight off my heels so that they wouldn't be so loud. I held my breath as long as I could so that I wouldn't be heard. I walked a little faster, just so that I could find whatever animal or bum was back here to get this over with.

However, I wasn't expecting to find a man and woman in what looked like some kind of embrace. I felt my cheeks flush but before I backed away, the man pulled back and turned only the slightest bit, though still enough to bring his face into the light. I inhaled sharply, though it wasn't at his exquisite beauty or breathtaking features.

His canine teeth, hovering over the woman's bare neck, were smooth and snow white. They came to dangerously sharp points and I had the feeling this woman wasn't back here voluntarily. As my brain spun trying to come up with some kind of reasoning, the man turned my way.

I cursed myself for being too loud as I took a step back. His swirling, red eyes were so intense that I was almost under a trance. Until the woman slumped down to the asphalt, I hadn't taken a single breath. I watched her body crumple on the wet ground and my face twisted in horror. He had killed her.

Immediately, I spun and ran through the alley, wondering why I had put myself in this situation. I should have kept walking and ignored my curiosity. Yet I would have never witnessed this woman's attack, and as I pushed the horrible imagery from my mind, I reached into my purse to grab my cell phone.

Just as I pushed the number nine, my phone was swatted to the ground. I looked up in terror into the red eyes and my heart began to beat faster. He grabbed my wrist tightly and pushed me backward. My breath escaped my lungs as my back collided with the brick wall and he stepped in front of me.

I thought about what would happen when he killed me in this alley. It was a horrible place to die, filthy and damp from the rain that hadn't even managed to cleanse it. No one would be looking for me, I had no family left. My friends wouldn't notice my absence for a few days. He would have plenty of time to hide my body somewhere and get rid of any evidence as to what happened here. I was suddenly furious and I thought that if I didn't even have a chance, then I would at least get a few last words.

"Why are you doing this?" I choked out, hating that my fear was still evident in my voice.

"Because," he breathed, his voice like silk, "you aren't supposed to know what I am."

"You're a murderer," I spat, this time sounding stronger, though I still couldn't admit what he truly was. He was suddenly an inch away from me, his nose almost touching me as he bent his head down. I was wondering if he was going to bare his fangs again, if he would dig them into me and suck the life out. "What are you waiting for?"

His breaths were short and it sounded like he was struggling. A moment of hope flashed inside of me for a nanosecond, thinking that maybe he was going to let me go. But he opened his mouth so slowly it was almost agonizing. "Your blood," he explained, his voice sounding strained, "it's intoxicating." My hope vanished and I knew someone as cold as this would never have the heart to release me.

"Let me go," I asked, biting back the desperation and the desire to beg. I wouldn't give this person the satisfaction of stripping me of my dignity. His hands against the wall behind me boxed me in and I felt him moving in even closer, if it was possible. I closed my eyes and felt them burn with the beginning of tears. I didn't want this, I didn't deserve this.

"Never," he vowed, and I felt the horrible reality of his word sinking in. His mouth moved closer to my throat and my heart flew into over drive. My breathing grew shallow and my mind clouded over. I don't think he even got a single bite in before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I lost consciousness.


	2. Home At Last

**Home At Last**

As I opened my eyes the unfamiliar setting confused me. I looked around the room and finally my eyes settled on a blurry figure. I blinked a few times and he became clearer. The man from last night.

"You don't seem too shocked to find yourself here," he observed, sounding bored. His eyes were no longer red but more of a honey color. They stared at me unchanging, waiting patiently for me to reply.

"I'm not," I said shortly. I noticed that I was still wearing my coat and high heels from the night before. I sat up from the scarlet chaise lounge and stretched out the stiffness in my neck. Immediately my hands covered my throat and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Did you…" I trailed off, too startled to finished.

He chuckled, though without an ounce of amusement, "No."

My brows furrowed, "Why not?"

He seemed surprised, the first sign of emotion he'd shown yet. "Did you want me to?"

"No, I just," I stammered. "The woman in the alley…"

"Ah," he seemed to understand now, a small smirk finding his lips, "Yes, I was unexpectedly thirsty last night."

"Is she dead?" His eyebrows rose, and I was growing impatient. "Did you kill her?"

"Of course I didn't," he said, sounding bored again. "It's against the law."

"The law?" I nearly shouted, "You kidnapped me!"

"I wasn't referring to _human_ law," he elaborated, walking over to a window. He ran a hand through his dark brown, almost black hair. It was unruly and clearly not styled, but still looked like he had come from a GQ photo shoot. "Vampires are forbidden from bringing death to humans."

I swallowed hard as he finally said the word. It was out, then. "Why did you bring me here?"

He turned to me and walked back to stand in front of me again. "That's a little more complicated," he admitted, stepping back to take a seat in an antique arm chair directly opposite of me. "See, when vampires drink from a human, we can drink to a point that we're able to inject them with a, _venom_ I guess you could say. It heals the wound and prevents the human from bleeding out. It also erases their memory." His eyes flashed to me but I didn't react. This was a lot to take in.

"So she won't remember anything?" I asked, my mouth dry and a horrible taste climbing up my throat.

"Not anything from last night," he answered. "No."

"She's going to wake up in that alley," I couldn't help but feel for the woman.

"I took her home," he explained, and when my eyes bent in confusion he added, "She had a driver's license with her."

I nodded and ran my hands over my face, trying to stop myself from getting sick or crying. "When can I go home?"

He remained silent so I brought my hands to my lap. I waited while he stared at me, his eyes growing more intense. "You can't."

He made it seem so simple, like I had known it along. Perhaps I did and I just couldn't admit it to myself. After all, why would he have gone through the trouble of bringing me here in the first place if he was just going to take me home? Yet still, the gravity of his confirmation made my stomach turn and my heart fluttered in agony. I would have to stay here forever.

He must have been able to tell that I was coming to terms with these conditions. Not willingly, of course, but I couldn't see any other way out. Not at the moment. "Your room is down the hall near the kitchen. You'll be working there with a few other humans. They will teach you your duties around the mansion." His voice was detached and he rose from his chair. "Some of your belongings are already in your room," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and disappeared.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I couldn't bring myself to stand yet, so I fell back against the chaise lounge again. I stared at the ceiling until my breaths grew longer and eventually I fell back asleep.


	3. Giving Up The Gun

**Giving Up The Gun**

Someone was shaking me awake what seemed like only moments later.

"Miss," they sounded apprehensive. "Miss, please wake up."

"What?" I blinked away the fuzzy overcast and looked at the face in front of me. "What is it?"

It was an older woman, maybe 60 years old. I wondered if she had spent her entire life here and immediately felt sorry for her. Her gray blue eyes were smiling at me. "You need to come with me. I've been instructed to show you to your room." I nodded and stood up, my head spinning from the motion. "Follow me," she smiled, and I did as she asked without another word.

After taking me down a hallway she pointed to a white wooden door. "Your room is through there," she told me. "It would probably do you best to change out of those," she pointed at my heels, "and meet me in the kitchen. We have a lot of work to do."

"What do you mean?" I was stupid if I thought I wasn't going to be put to work.

"You're going to join us as a member of the staff," she clarified, her face wrinkling around her smile again yet her eyes held some sympathy. "My name is Mary."

"I'm Audra. It's nice to meet you," I pushed out a smile.

"You too. Now go, and meet me in there," she pointed to another door down the hall, "when you're finished."

She hobbled away and I reached out for the door knob. I sighed and threw the door open, not expecting what I saw inside.

It was practically a broom closet. There was a dingy mattress on a metal frame which took up most of the space in the room. Other than a bedside table and my suitcase on the bed, it was empty. I kicked my shoes off- which slid under the bed- and flipped open my suitcase. It was only a slight worry to think that this vampire had broken into my apartment and gone through my things. I didn't have to worry about him stealing anything since he was obviously wealthy.

After I had finished changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I opened the door to my "room" and stepped outside. I started walking toward the kitchen when something washed over me. What was I doing?

I hadn't even tried to escape! I was alone, I had to at least try.

So I tiptoed through the hallway and poked my head around the corner. It was clear. I turned and walked into a living room, furnished with expensive pieces and rare art hung upon on the walls. The windows were two stories high and light came pouring in. I ran through the room down another hallway and almost shouted when I saw it: the front door! At least, what I assumed to be. I wrenched the door open and bolted through as fast as I could. The air filled my lungs and I felt the warm sunlight hit my face. I was free! I turned to look behind me at the sprawling mansion and there was no one behind me. As I continued to run I realized I had no idea where to go, but I wouldn't stop. I couldn't.

I would keep running for the rest of my life if it meant I was getting further from this place. I would _die_ running if I had to.

As a smile grew on my lips, I felt a sharp tug and something hard hitting my back. The next thing I knew I was looking up at the sun. Suddenly, a dark figure moved in front of it and I felt a familiar hatred bubbling up my throat.

"No!" I shouted, clawing at the figure as he reached down for my wrist. "Let me go!"

"Stop fighting Audra," he tried. "You knew you wouldn't get far."

"Please," I abandoned my tough exterior. "I don't want to stay here, I can't. I won't say anything about you, or that woman, or this place!" I pleaded, but his expression never softened.

"You're staying here," he growled, dragging me with him back towards the mansion. His grip was like a vice and no matter how hard I struggled against it, it never loosened. "You had better learn to accept that."

"I hate you," I spat, not caring what he did with me. "I wish you would have just killed me."

He spun so suddenly that I knocked into him. His expression was dark and nearly frightening but I didn't shrink away. His brown hair, I now noticed, had flecks of gold in it, and his skin wasn't as pale as it had been in the alley. If I hadn't despised him, I might have admitted that he was gorgeous, painfully so, but even the hatred didn't stop my heart from beating faster. I wondered if he could hear it.

"You have no idea," he spoke carefully, "how badly I wish I could have."

"No one asked you to bring me here," I almost whispered. He was so close that I was afraid to shout. "You could just erase my memory."

He shook his head, "You don't understand." He was becoming less angry, I could tell, but he still didn't back away. "I can't bite you."

I felt my eyebrows rise and I finally looked into his eyes. They were the honey color from this morning, but the sun's reflection made them seem like molten caramel. I was too confused to say anything.

"This is your home now," he took a step back, "and you'll earn your stay. If there was any way to get rid of you, believe me, I would." He looked at me like I was dirt, like I was filthy and worth nothing. "If you try to leave again, there will be punishment."

I glared at him and he glowered back at me. Eventually I huffed past him, walking as quickly as I could just to get as far away from him as possible. I even slammed the door behind me, though I was sure he didn't need it to be open to get back in.


	4. First Day of My Life

**First Day of My Life**

After I had tried to escape I went back to my room and fell into bed, crying. I locked my door behind me, though no one ever bothered me. I fell into a delicate sleep, and the entire night I thrashed in the tiny bed I was given, missing my own more than I would admit.

The following day, Mary taught me the chores I'd be doing around the mansion. I was responsible for cleaning the dishes and linens every day, which wasn't too hard. Mary was a kind, helpful woman, and I was thankful that she was here. She introduced me to the other servants in the house, who were also very kind to me.

Jacques, the chef, had a thick mustache, and even thicker French accent. His eyes were warm and he smiled all of the time. He promised me two buttermilk pancakes every morning.

I got an entire tour of the mansion from another one of the servants, Hanna. She was younger than me, which shocked me at first, but she seemed friendly and showed no signs of emotional or physical abuse, so I didn't say anything. I decided to ask her how she came to be here another time.

The mansion, to the say the least, was huge. There were living rooms and dining rooms and even a library. There were so many bedrooms that I wondered if the mansion had been used as a hotel. There were chandeliers in almost every room and the grand staircase in the front of the house looked straight out of the Titanic. This place was definitely nicer than my apartment.

The next few days I was able to find my way around myself, although I did get lost a few times. Currently, I was trying to find my way back to the kitchen.

I turned a few corners and walked into a living room. This was the same room I had run through a few days ago when I had tasted my last bit of freedom. It was also the same room I had passed a few minutes earlier. I had walked in a circle.

I huffed and took another step when I noticed _he_ was here. He was facing away from me towards a window, looking out with a distant look on his face. There was no sun today, not that it mattered. I didn't get to leave the house.

I wondered if the sunlight hurt him. Unfortunately, it didn't make him spontaneously combust.

"Are you lost?" I blinked, noticing he was smirking at me. I glowered and squeezed my hands tighter around the basket of sheets I was holding.

"No," I answered, too proud to admit that I was. "What are you doing in here?"

"Last time I checked, this place belonged to me." He started walking closer, looking from the basket to my dingy clothes and tangled hair. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

I glared, "I'm lost." He chuckled, and for the first time, it seemed genuine. His fangs were gone and his perfectly straight teeth practically sparkled. My heart fluttered and it only made me even angrier. "Can you tell me how to get to the kitchen?"

He was now in front of me, only the basket separated us. "Now you need my help?" The way he seemed to tease me was infuriating. I felt my face flush and I tossed the basket at him.

"You can take it, then," I shot, turning on my heel to walk away. His hand jolted out, grabbing my forearm tightly. He twisted me around and pulled me back.

"Don't insult me," he threatened, dangerously close to my face.

"Then don't insult _me_," I retorted quickly. "I'm not afraid of you."

That was when I noticed he was baring his fangs. He was leaning in closer to my neck, his breath blowing my hair off my shoulder. My breath quickened and I wondered if I pushed him too far. "I can hear your heart beating," he smirked against my neck.

I cursed myself for reacting this way. I didn't want him so close to me, it took away my confidence. He was good at clouding my mind. "Just bite me then," I whispered, surprising the both of us.

He shook his head and released me, and it wasn't until the blood began flooding my arm that I noticed how badly it was hurting. "You're too brave for your own good, Audra," he muttered.

It was then, when I was rubbing my arm and cursing him while melting at the sound of my name coming from his mouth at the same time that I realized I didn't know what to call him. "What is your name?"

His eyebrows lifted but returned when he answered, "Ethan."

"Ethan," I echoed, testing his name.

He handed the basket back to me and I slumped, "You should get back to work. Take a left and go through the second door on the right."

Too proud to thank him, I turned and followed his directions, which in fact, led me directly into Mary. I couldn't help but notice that every time the subject of biting me came up he used any excuse he could to get away.


	5. Skin of the Night

**Skin of the Night**

I brought the laundry basket into the kitchen with me and let it slip onto the floor. Jacques looked up at me and smiled, flipping something in a pan and walking away to the refrigerator. Mary was humming to herself, a stack of dishes on the counter next to the sink. She was dunking them and scrubbing them.

It surprised me to see how happy all of these people were. They were humans, working for a vampire. Surely they were in the same situation I was. So why did they seem to enjoy it?

"He's not as bad as he seems at first," Mary told me when I asked. I picked up a few dishes and began to dry them with a towel.

"That's hard to believe," I scoffed. "He seems pretty horrible."

"I can understand why you don't like him," she chuckled. "But he treats me, and all the others, with great respect."

"But he took you from your homes to work like dogs for him," I countered. "You've been here for how long now? You don't deserve this!"

"Audra," she sighed, "you have to understand. I didn't have a family."

I blinked, "What?"

"I was an orphan my whole life. Being here was better than being alone." She continued to look down at the dishes and I immediately felt bad for bringing the subject up. I didn't press it any further. We finished the dishes in silence, though I could tell she wasn't angry with me. I excused myself and walked out of the kitchen, bent on finding somewhere I could have a bit of privacy.

Eventually I came to a set of double glass doors. It was hard to see what was on the other side since the night sky was now jet black. I took a step forward and placed my hand on the handle, hesitating for a moment.

I turned the handle and pushed through, stepping out onto a brick paved patio. I closed the door behind me and when I took a step further, I was enveloped in light. The entire yard seemed to glow and I felt my breath escape from between my lips. I stepped off of the patio, kicking off my gym shoes and letting the grass cushion my feet. I took one step further and fell down to the ground.

As I stared up at the sky I felt at peace for the first time since I had been kidnapped. I had no idea where I was, what state or country even, but it was warm. The grass was slightly colder but felt nice against my skin. I ran my water wrinkled hands through it over and over until my eye lids grew heavy.

I wondered why Ethan couldn't bite me. Maybe my blood smelled so horrible that he feared what it would taste like. But I remembered to the night I'd stumbled upon him feeding from a human, and what he'd told me.

"_Your blood," he explained, his voice sounding strained, "it's intoxicating."_

I shivered in my half asleep state and, as much as I hated it, dreamt of Ethan.


	6. Slow Life

Slow Life

I woke up the next morning in my room. I was disappointed; I'd been hoping to wake up to the sunshine on my skin. I threw off the comforter that Mary had given me my first day here and stood up. I looked down at the same outfit I wore yesterday and grimaced. As I moved to open the door, I was hit with a wave of pain and I had to catch myself on the bedside table to stop myself from falling down. My head was throbbing and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I stumbled out of the room and found the kitchen, holding my head between my hands. "Mary?" I moaned, my eyes darting around the room. I heard a shuffle and a gasp and suddenly she was there, in front of me.

"Oh, dear," she mumbled, touching the side of my face. "You don't look so well. How are you feeling?"

"I feel terrible," I admitted, so relieved that she was showing pity on me. "My head is aching and my body feels sore."

"It sounds like a bad cold. Oh, honey, come with me." She brought me into the living room down the hall and sat me on the couch. "Wait here just a minute, I'll be right back."

I could feel a familiar feeling while I laid on the couch waiting for Mary to return. I wouldn't open my eyes in fear of the sunlight triggering my head ache, but I knew who was here with me.

"Audra," I heard Mary call me, yet she seemed far away. "Honey, I need you to sit up and take these pills."

For some reason unbeknownst to me, his name came out of my mouth, "Ethan…" I told myself that it was to ask Mary to have him leave, but I couldn't say anything else.

Mary hushed me, "Sit up, honey." I tried to use my strength but I couldn't do it. Suddenly I felt someone pulling me up, and the only reason I didn't protest was because I was afraid of what I might say. "Here you go," Mary whispered, dropping the pills into my hand that she was holding open. I brought them to my mouth and reached out for the glass of water. I felt a hand over my mine to hold the glass steady, but it wasn't warm like Mary's. For a moment, I was angry that he was helping me. I pulled my hand from his and brought the glass to my mouth, taking a few gulps and swallowing the pills. I fell back against the cushions immediately, groaning at the scratching sensation building in my throat.

"Rest," he whispered, his breath like soft mint against my ear.

"No," I managed to grumble stubbornly before my eyes shut for the final time.

Suddenly I was back in the alley where I first met Ethan. I looked around, hoping he wouldn't be there and I could escape. My eyes landed on the motionless body lying face down on the ground. I ran over and knelt down beside her, flipping her over onto her back. Her jacket was soaked from the rain puddled on the pavement and I frantically pushed the blonde hair from her face. Her lips were lavender and her skin was pale, but I could tell she was still alive; her chest was rising and falling slowly, and I could just barely make out the sound of her jagged breaths.

"Wake up," I murmured, looking up once to make sure we were still alone. "Open your eyes."

I heard footsteps approaching and I threw a quick glance at the figure. I could tell who it was by their broad shoulders and menacing stance. I shook her harder. "Please," I begged. "I have to get you out of here."

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she stared at me with wide black eyes. She never blinked once and it felt like an eternity that she held my gaze. Her breathing grew steadier and when I opened my mouth to speak, she said something instead.

"Audra," she choked, her eyebrows furrowing. She looked confused, if only for a moment, until her look morphed into anger. Her face was changing, like she was becoming someone else. Her hands reached up to grab my throat, and though I pried at them with all of my strength, they were immovable. She squeezed tighter until my throat had closed and I couldn't breathe.

She sat up and continued to stare at me, her eyes now holding a red glow deep inside. I struggled against her, thrashing and clawing at her, but it got me nowhere. Her face was full of hatred and in that second I knew I was going to die. I stopped fighting and watched as her evil face grew blurry. I felt my eyes close and my body beginning to shut down, and as I felt my life leaving me, I cursed this new vampire for taking it. I cursed Ethan for changing her so carelessly. I cursed myself for getting into this situation in the first place.

And then I could breathe. I took as much air as I possibly could into my sore, greedy lungs. I opened my eyes and grabbed whoever was nearby so I could steady my heaving body. Everything was coming back into focus but I paid little attention. Someone was calling my name but I was so focused on the feeling of revival coursing through my body that I didn't respond.

"Audra," he was kneeling next to the couch. There were hands on both sides of my face and suddenly I was looking into his honey eyes. "What happened?" His tone was monotonous but somewhere in his eyes I saw a flash of concern. That was what steadied my breathing.

"A nightmare?" I asked, "It was just a nightmare?" I had no idea why I was asking him, he had no idea what I had seen. His hands dropped.

"What happened?" He repeated, but this time he was placing more stress on his words.

"I was back in the alley," I began, but I couldn't continue. Telling Ethan that I dreamt about being attacked by a vampire seemed silly, so I shrank back.

"And?" He looked confused.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I was going to push the nightmare from my mind and never think about it again. It wasn't real, and besides, Ethan had taken her from the alley. He must have seen my demeanor change because his eyes went empty again.

"Don't," he said, though it sounded more like a command. "You need to tell me what you saw." He looked stern again, his eyebrows pushing together in the center of his perfectly symmetrical face. He was wearing an uncharacteristically white t-shirt and from underneath I could see the hard ridges of his muscles.

"I don't _need_ to do anything," I mumbled, sitting up on my own. The headache from earlier was diminishing and it wasn't excruciatingly painful to open my eyes anymore. However, I could think of at least _one_ thing I needed to do, which was find a way out of here.

"Why are you so difficult?" He barked, standing in front of me with a glare.

"Why does it matter?" I challenged, "It's not like you care to know what I dreamt anyway!"

"You know what," he threw his hands up in surrender, "I don't."

"What were you even doing here?" I stood up too, brushing his shoulder as I passed by to walk to the window. He didn't move an inch.

"What is with you asking that?" He sounded annoyed, "I can go anyplace I want. Besides, it's kind of hard to ignore someone thrashing about in their sleep like that," he motioned to the couch. "I thought you were having a seizure."

"Thanks for caring," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He was behind me then, but not so close that he was touching me. I could feel the annoyance rolling off of him in waves but I fought the urge to flinch away. "You act like I've done something so horrible," he hissed, "but all I've done is given you a new home."

"I had a home," I replied, my voice wavering at the lie.

"You had _nothing_," he confirmed, and for the first time, I finally admitted it. I _was_ alone.

My thoughts drifted back three years ago, a sixteen year old version of myself sitting in the backseat of my parents' car. I had driven it a few times having just gotten my permit, but this wasn't the time. We were on vacation, driving down the highway to our hotel. My dad wore his glasses while my mom read him the directions. I was listening to my iPod without any idea that my entire life was about to change.

Our car ended up flipping a few times and landed in the ditch off the side of the highway. I lost conscience almost immediately, whether from the shock or the pain, I still don't know.

I survived with a broken leg and some bruised ribs, though my parents weren't as lucky. Both of them were pronounced dead at the scene and I was sent to live in a foster home until I turned 18. I managed to keep a job during that time, though, and by the time I left I had enough money for a cheap apartment. I lived alone and though I had friends that would visit frequently, I still felt like a part of me had died in the accident. Three years had given me a lot of time to cope with my new life and though I would never forget, I had started to heal.

I turned to look at Ethan, who was watching me warily. I nodded and kept my chin up, "You're right." His eyebrows loosened and I saw his hard expression soften only a miniscule amount. "Only now I have even less," I steadied my breath and looked him hard in his swirling caramel eyes. "I have _you_."

His entire expression melted off, understanding what I meant. To say that he was less than nothing wasn't true- obviously he was something- but I wanted him to know how angry I was that he brought up my past. I wanted him to know how upset I still was about the accident. I wanted him to know how hurt I was that he would remind me.

I stormed out, ignoring him when he called after me. He could have followed me out, caught up to me in a millisecond, but he didn't. Tears fought to be free but I blinked them back, clenching my fists at the difficulty. Instead of crying myself to sleep in misery I walked to the kitchen and began my chores.

If this was to be my new life, then so be it.


	7. No Sound But the Wind

**No Sound but The Wind**

After my chores were finished for the day I fell into bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, wondering what would happen if I fell asleep. Would I have another nightmare?

I realized that I wasn't going to sleep tonight, so I turned over. I stared at the wall and noted every scratch, dent, and chip. I took the time to memorize the chalky color, its' image burning into my brain. I rolled over again and stared at the opposite wall for what seemed like hours until eventually I felt that the night was over and the sun was up.

When I opened the door to my room I realized I had been right. The sun was beginning to rise and the warm light was just beginning to shine through the windows. I went to the laundry room and scooped the clean sheets into a basket. I felt like all of my energy had been drained, not only from lack of sleep, but from lack of emotion. I felt like I wasn't alive, and I _almost_ laughed at the thought of a similarity between Ethan and myself.

I continued to change the sheets on every bed in the house, except for Ethan's. I scrubbed every floor in the house on my hands and knees until they were bruised and water wrinkled. I cleaned every window of dust or dinge until my arms were sore.

Mary had tried to talk me out of my cleaning fury but I wouldn't budge. A few times she asked me to join her for lunch or dinner, but I declined with the excuse that I wasn't hungry. She eventually gave up and left me alone for the rest of the day.

Luckily, I didn't run into anyone _else_ either. I didn't care if he was angry with me, I didn't even care if he was sorry. I was done trying to look on the bright side of this crappy situation. I was shutting down.

That night, after lying in bed for a few hours of staring at the wall again, I fell asleep. I was asleep for an hour or two before I started to have the nightmare again: the blonde vampire ringing my neck to the point that I had to accept death until I woke up and had to catch my breath.

I began on the new round of chores for the day. My eyelids felt like they were made of lead and every time I blinked it was if there was sand inside of them. But still, I continued to push my way through and finish my work, ignoring everyone's attempts at breaking me out of my stupor.

At one point, while I was scrubbing the dishes, Mary put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her wrinkled fingers curled around me and felt a twinge of something for a brief second, until I regained my composure. "Honey," she tried. "You need to eat something. You're running on empty."

"No thank you," I shook my head. My voice sounded distant and dead. "I'm not hungry."

"You're letting yourself go," she pleaded, "you're losing yourself." When I looked at her, her expression was so full of worry that I felt guilty for bringing this burden upon her. There was nothing for her to worry about. I was not of her concern. She would be better off if she let me go.

I looked into her eyes, my face showing no expression. I tried to show her how much there _wasn't_ left in me, how close I was to emptiness.

"There's nothing left to lose," I told her flatly, staring for only a moment more before turning back to the dishes. She didn't say another word; she simply stood there, watching. After a few minutes, she finally turned away.

For the rest of the day, I saw no one.


	8. Who Let You Go

**Who Let You Go**

About a week went by that I hardly slept or ate anything. I had completely given up on talking to anyone. Mary had almost given up on getting through to me. I was basically a shell of the old Audra; an empty human body and nothing more.

I walked into one of the guest bedrooms with my bucket and rags. The room was already spotless but that didn't faze me, it was like I was on auto-pilot. I poured the floor cleaner into the bucket of water and mixed it together with my hands. I winced as the warm soapy water stung my dry, cracking hands and clenched my teeth against the pain. I scrubbed every square inch of the room, and when I was satisfied, I brought the bucket into the bathroom and dumped it down the sink. I watched as the water disappeared down the drain, a small tornado forming as the last few inches of water sunk.

I couldn't resist the urge to look up into the mirror, but what I saw wasn't what I expected.

It was hard to believe that the person staring back at me was _me_. There were dark circles around my eyes and my cheeks had sunken in. My hair was dull and looked like a rat's nest. I never felt it, but I watched as my eyes filled with water and tears streamed freely down my face. It was like watching a movie that I had no connection to.

Somehow I managed to walk over to the bed and I stared for a moment or two, wondering how much trouble I would be in if I laid in it. I wasn't a guest here, I was a servant, and I didn't deserve the comfort of a luxurious bed. I sat on the floor in front of a window, wrapping my arms around my legs against my chest. I cried almost silently and gazed out the window, watching the grass blowing in the wind. The sun was beginning to go down and with every inch that disappeared, I felt myself breaking down.

I lay down against the hardwood and let my eyelids fall, warm tears still leaking from my eyes. I started to feel sleepy and despite how terrified I was that I might dream something horrific, I let myself fall into sleep.

In my dreams I could hear people shouting my name, like they were searching for me. I wanted to call to them, to tell them where I was or that I was okay, but I didn't have enough energy to make a noise. The voices grew closer and louder to the point that it sounded like they were shouting in my ears. It took me a moment to realize, even in my dream, that there was someone with me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. It was completely dark in the room for the sun was gone now, but I could make out a shadow near the door. "Audra?" It sounded small and timid.

"Hanna," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "It's me."

She immediately disappeared through the door and a moment later I could hear her shout through the mansion, "I found her!"

It was impossible how fast Ethan arrived. He was standing over me only seconds after Hanna's announcement. I wished Mary would show up so that Ethan would be less likely to punish me.

"Mary…" I murmured, feeling weak when I tried to roll over.

Ethan crouched down and put his cold hand on my cheek. I shivered against it, surprised that he was showing me such a kindness. "She's on her way," he breathed quietly, probably afraid to startle me.

I looked up at him through my half closed eyes and silently pleaded with him to let me stay here. I didn't want to move or have to speak again; I had no energy for it. His eyebrows were bent in concern, his eyes blatantly showing sign of distress, and if I hadn't been so drained, I might have gasped.

I tried to say something to him, maybe to ask him to leave me be, but he shushed me. "Don't try to speak," he instructed, "you shouldn't waste your breath on me."

It was like a dam was breaking inside me. Almost literally, considering more tears began to pour from my eyes. I started wondering how I had gotten here, how I had let myself go. I couldn't believe this was _me_, lying on the floor crying like a baby.

"Oh dear Lord," I heard above me, and my eyes flew open. Mary was hovering over me next to Ethan, brushing my hair back from my face. Her look was so severe that I felt worried, and it must have been a miracle, because I suddenly reached out for her hand. She looked shocked at my affectionate motion, and even a little happy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying my best to sound sincere despite my voice sounding like it was mangled. "Please forgive me."

A few tears fell down Mary's face and she shook her head, "Only you, Audra," she smiled, "would apologize to someone while on your deathbed."

"What's wrong Mary?" Ethan asked, his hand smoothing my hair back. "What should we do?"

"Well, she needs food," Mary replied. "She hasn't eaten in a week."

"What?" Ethan spat, his question almost a growl. "Why not?"

Mary was shaking her head, "She refused to eat."

Ethan's hand disappeared from my face and I almost missed it. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair as he stood up and faced the window. The moonlight against his pale face was striking, so much so that I felt my heart skip a beat and speed up. Almost as if he'd heard it, Ethan turned to me.

"Audra," he began sternly, "you need to eat something. I'll have Jacques bring you something, is there anything you want?" I shook my head and closed my eyes again, afraid of what my body would do if I let him get to me. I felt someone shifting my weight into their arms, and I doubted it was Mary. They set me down onto something soft, and then I was covered with a blanket. I welcomed the warmth and comfort, something so different from my new bed downstairs. "Stay awake," he urged, brushing my cheek so softly I wondered if I imagined it. If it hadn't been so quiet, I wouldn't have heard him leave the room.

Only moments later he was returning. I knew vampires had special powers or something, but I hadn't gotten used to how fast he could move.

"Jacques is making her something," he said to Mary. "It should be ready soon."

"Oh good," Mary praised.

"How long has she been this way?" He asked, his voice getting softer.

"About a week," Mary answered. "Maybe a bit longer."

"She won't speak to anyone," Hanna added, sounding shy, "and she's been cleaning non-stop."

"Did anything happen…?" Mary questioned. There was no answer, at least from what I could hear. Maybe he nodded or shook his head. Maybe he ignored her.

Shortly after, I heard Jacques talking to Mary and Ethan. "It will be easy for her stomach to handle," he was saying, and I could smell something delicious in the air. "Audra, mon cheri?"

I felt a smile pulling at my lips, unable to stop myself. "Hi," I whispered, my now open eyes focusing on Jacques. He grinned and held a plate of cinnamon toast in front of me.

"Bon appetite," he said. "Please, _eat_."

I nodded and reached out for the toast, feeling slightly nervous under everyone's stares. I stared at them as they stared back at me, waiting for me to take a bite. "Don't watch me," I moaned, and everyone averted their eyes to something else in the room. I knew how horrible I looked already; I didn't want them to see me eating like a slob. After a few bites, delicious bites at that, I sat up against the head board and noticed everyone watching me warily. I tuned them out and finished the toast, feeling accomplished. I drank the entire glass of water on the table next to me and snuggled under the covers. Mary kissed my forehead softly and smiled at me.

"You'll feel better in the morning."

"Thank you Mary, I don't even know where to start," I admitted. She shook her head.

"Start by getting some rest," she chuckled. She motioned to Hanna, who waved at me and followed her out of the room.

"Jacques," I started, only to be shushed.

"Ah ah ah," he scolded. "I do not want to hear it either. Now," he gave me a mock stern look, "go to _sleep_." He nodded to Ethan, who thanked him quietly, probably so that I wouldn't hear.

I watched him, waiting for him to chastise me. "Audra," he began, but I wouldn't let him finish.

"I know."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Know what?"

"I was stupid," I admitted, looking away from him, "I don't know what I was thinking."

I felt his weight on the bed near my feet. "You can't _not_ eat, and you have to talk to someone eventually. And despite how tidy the place has been lately, you have to take it easy on the cleaning."

"I just," I exhaled, "I don't know."

He spoke carefully, "Is it because of your parents?"

My eyes narrowed, "It's not my parents' fault."

He scoffed, "That's not what I meant." He took a long breath, one that I'm sure he didn't actually _need_, "Was it because I brought it up the other day?"

I felt a little nervous, and I wasn't about to say, 'Yeah, you're a jerk,' to a vampire. Especially one I knew didn't like me very much to begin with. "To be honest, it's a lot of things."

"Like?"

"Everything!" I groaned, throwing the blanket over my head. "You won't get it."

"Try me," he challenged.

"Fine." I thought for a moment, deciding where to begin. "It was hard enough putting my life back together after the accident. I had to make new friends, find a way to pay for my college tuition, let alone my food on a daily basis. Just when I was starting to put everything back together, I met you," I explained, feeling embarrassed. I was so glad the blanket was there to hide my flushed cheeks. "I've lost that life too. Now I'm a servant to _vampire_ living in a huge mansion. Mary, Hanna, and Jacques are my only friends. I don't get to go out and do anything, not to mention I spend most of my time in a _broom closet_."

"A what?" He was chuckling!

I threw the blanket off of my face and tried to put on the angriest expression I could muster, "It's not funny!"

"Well," he was smiling a little still, though now it looked dark, almost sinister, "despite what you may think, I do 'get it'." When my expression grew confused he ran his hand through his- still perfect- hair and sighed. "Don't you think I had to do the same thing when I was turned? I didn't ask for this."

"What happened?" I asked cautiously, afraid he would either yell at me or close up, but he did neither.

"It was about three months after my twenty-sixth birthday," he started, lost in his memory. "I grew ill, and eventually I was put in the hospital. You have to understand that in 1894, pneumonia was a common way to die."

"1894," I murmured, not meaning to say anything aloud.

He nodded, "Including my human years, I'm one hundred and forty-two years old." He paused for a moment or two, maybe to let it sink in. "Anyway, a vampire found me in the hospital and turned me."

"Why?" I asked breathlessly, still trying to comprehend that the person in front of me had lived through the Great Depression and both world wars.

"I'm not entirely sure," he shrugged. "I've only met him a number of times."

"Who is he?" I yawned, clamping a hand over my mouth automatically.

He soft chuckled escaped from his lips and the sound was so beautiful I almost choked. "That story is for another time."

"Don't forget," I grumbled, turning over to hide my face in the pillow. He was quiet for a moment and I felt a bubble of panic growing in my stomach. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, pushing the blankets off, "I just forgot…" I started to swing my legs off the edge of the bed but he reached out quickly to stop me.

"What are you doing?" He looked genuinely confused and I just gaped at him.

"Going to my room?" I blinked, watching as he came to stand in front of me.

He was shaking his head as he grabbed my legs and pushed them back onto the mattress. "This _is_ your room, now. Unless you're going to miss your 'broom closet'," he added, laughing to himself.

"No," I said immediately, cuddling even closer to the soft comforter, if that was even possible.

He stepped back into the shadows where I couldn't see him. "Goodnight, Audra."

"Goodnight," I replied, and the door opened and closed almost silently. I closed my eyes and reveled in the absolute comfort I felt at the moment. I fell asleep quickly and slept through the entire night in peace.


	9. Warborn

**Warborn**

I stepped into the kitchen with my sleeves already pulled up, ready to dig in to another day's work. I decided I would eat and speak again, but I couldn't stop cleaning. It kept my mind off of everything.

"Audra," Hanna stopped me from walking any further, "you're not working today."

My eyes bent and I watched her warily, "What are you talking about?"

"Ethan instructed me to accompany you downtown today."

My confusion grew further, "For what?" I was startled, to say the least, that he was giving me the chance to leave the house.

"He's given me a credit card and asked me to tell you to that there is no limit." She looked at me with a small smile, a sparkle in her eyes. What was going on here?

"What does he expect me to buy?" I pulled my sleeves back down and hid my hands inside them.

"Well, a new wardrobe," she replied sheepishly, obviously afraid of an outburst. I didn't disappoint.

"What, my clothes aren't _good enough_? These aren't the clothes of a servant?" I pulled at the long sleeved shirt I was wearing, noting its new brownish color. "I'm sorry, Hanna, I'm not angry with you, but Ethan," I balled my hands into fists and growled, "Ugh! Where is he?"

Her eyes immediately widened and her hands rose in front of her, "I don't know, Audra, I don't think you should disturb him."

"To hell I won't!" I huffed, spinning on my heel and shoving both doors open. It didn't take me long to find Ethan, sitting calmly on a sofa with his hands folded neatly behind his head. His face was solemn, giving him a statuesque beauty only rivaled by ancient works of art.

"What are you yelling about?" He mused, a microscopic smirk dancing on his lips. "I could hear you all the way in here."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I demanded, still too angry to be distracted by his flawless features.

"Look at them," he scoffed, though still amused. "They're dingy and dirty. _Definitely_ not what I want to have to look at every day."

"Then don't look," I spat. "I'm not buying new clothes."

"That's fine," he waved his hand nonchalantly. "You can just go naked."

Despite the fact that my face instantly grew hot and my mouth hung open for about a minute, I played it cool. "What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes," he explained, "I had them thrown out."

"You're kidding," I narrowed my eyes, keeping my voice just low enough for him to hear. Though, I would bet vampires also had some sort of super enhanced hearing, too.

"Go and check," he challenged, his grin only getting bigger.

I wasted no time in sprinting to my old bedroom, practically ripping the door off its hinges. I felt frustration growing inside of me when I noticed my suit case was gone, including all of the clothes I'd left lying around on the floor. After falling to my hands and knees on the floor and reaching under my old bed, I realized that the only things he'd left me with were my cherry red heels, the ones I'd worn the night he'd kidnapped me.

I growled again, noticing how often I'd been doing that lately, and shouted his name loud enough to wake the dead. Pun intended.

"Ethan!" I stormed into the hallway only to smack right into a brick wall. I rubbed my forehead and moved back, realizing that it wasn't a brick wall, but Ethan's chest. The comparison between him and a marble statue only seemed _more_ real now, only they weren't nearly as beautiful as him.

"Did you forget something?" I shoved the heels in his face, shaking them.

His eyes smoldered and a smirk grew on his lips, though this one wasn't playful. Instead it was darker, more mischievous. "No," he replied pointedly, and I realized this was part of his plan all along; to leave the heels, but nothing else.

My cheeks burned and I let my hands drop to my sides, defeated. Unable to look him in the eyes, I stared at the wall next to him. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good," he nodded, turning away victoriously. "Though I have to say," he looked at me over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner, "I'm a little disappointed."

I scowled in the direction he'd gone and crossed my arms. He'd won this time.


	10. Broken Hearted Girl

**Broken Hearted Girl**

I slumped in a chair, letting my arms hang limp over the sides. I dropped the bags I was holding and looked up at Hanna, who was grinning down at me.

"I can't do this anymore," I panted. I pushed the hair from my face and let out a long breath.

"It's only been two hours," Hanna giggled, rolling her eyes. "I've never met a girl who didn't like to shop."

"Well now you have," I replied, my eyes brows rising pointedly. "Does Ethan bring home human girls often?"

She immediately shook her head, "Oh, no. You're the first, actually. Well, besides Mary and myself."

"How long have you been at the mansion?" I watched her expression drop a little, her smile looking forced.

"Since I was 7. I'm 16 now so…" she pondered for a moment, "9 years?"

I nodded and she sat down in a chair beside me. Luckily, the coffee shop we'd found had a few open seats. The atmosphere was relaxing, and despite the other people there having conversations, it was relatively tranquil.

"How did you end up there, at the mansion I mean?" I turned to face her, letting her know I was willing to listen.

"It's not a very interesting story," she grimaced. She tucked a strand of dirty blond hair behind her ears and looked down, seeming to be thinking for a moment. "My parents weren't the kindest of people," she explained slowly, as if she were choosing her words carefully. "I ran away from home, thinking it would solve my problems. In a way, I suppose, it did. But I was foolish to think I could survive on my own." Her face grew dark, and when she finally looked up at me, her eyes were glistening. "I almost died of starvation in the forest. The hallucinations alone were enough to scare me to death, and I still have nightmares to this day."

"Ethan found you," I assumed in a whisper.

She nodded, "He saved me." She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye before it even had the chance to fall. "Mary helped nurse me back to health and within a week I was well enough to go home."

My eyebrows shot up, "He was going to let you leave?"

"Mhm," she confirmed. "Obviously he didn't tell me that he would have to bite me and erase my memory. I was only seven years old at the time; I probably would have gone insane."

"Then what happened?"

"I told him I wanted to stay. It was the first time anyone had _ever_ shown me kindness, not to mention I had nowhere else to go. He agreed and explained that I would have to work for him, but it was nothing like what my parents had put me through."

It was a lot to take in. This was the second time someone had told me Ethan saved them, yet the Ethan I knew was cold and empty, not to mention he drank a woman into oblivion the first night I'd met him.

"It's hard for me to think that Ethan is capable of being compassionate," I admitted.

Her smile widened and the sparkle in her eyes returned, "You'd be surprised."

I scoffed, "I would probably die of shock." Hanna laughed and shook her head.

"I've never seen anyone behave toward Ethan like you do, and I've never seen him react the way he does toward you toward anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in all of the years I've been living amongst vampires, none of them are as stubborn, as _rebellious_, as you. Especially when it comes to Ethan." She looked at me with a crazy expression, like I was insane, "Vampires are afraid of him, Audra. _Vampires_. You're just a human!"

I shrugged, "I'm not afraid of him."

"That's what worries me," she chuckled. "You should be."

"I thought he was a 'good guy'?" I challenged. "So why should I let him scare me?"

"I'm not necessarily only talking about Ethan," she clarified. "Eventually, you'll be introduced to other vampires, and if you behave the same way you do around Ethan," she shook her head and her brown eyes bent in concern, "I don't know."

"What?"

"They won't be as forgiving as Ethan. Something could happen to you."

"I'll be fine," I waved the worry away. "I can take care of myself." She didn't reply but instead pursed her lips, watching me amusedly. "But what do you mean 'I'll be introduced to other vampires'?"

"Well Ethan does get visitors. Sometimes family, sometimes friends or _girlfriends_. Not to mention, there is always a ball on the Eve of St. George's Day in May."

"The Eve of what?" I decided against the question about his girlfriend.

"St. George's Day, May 6th. Supposedly, the day before holds some significance to vampires, though I'm not entirely sure why."

"But we're servants," I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why would we get to go?"

She shrugged and stood up, but I noticed a wide smile she was trying to hide. "I don't know. C'mon, we should get back if you're finished."

I groaned and pulled myself up, grabbing my bags into my tired hands. I followed Hanna out the door and onto the street where our chauffeur was waiting patiently in the sleek black car Ethan had insisted we take. Ignoring the looks from people passing by on the street, I tossed the bags in and sat down quickly. I shut the door, thankful for the tinted windows.


	11. I Worship Only What You Bleed

**I Worship Only What You Bleed**

After returning from the shopping excursion, I said goodbye to Hanna and went up to my room. It took quite a bit of effort, as my feet were close to numb from walking and my arms were sore from carrying so many bags. Maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but that kind of shopping required some athletic skill, something I didn't have much of. I locked the door behind me to keep out any _unwanted_ intruders.

I dropped the bags on the floor, figuring I would fill my dresser and closet later. I shook my head at the thought; the dresser and closet weren't _mine_. They were Ethan's, and he was only letting me stay up here because he felt bad for me or something.

I stood in front of the door to the bathroom for a while, debating whether or not to use it. I felt like I didn't want to touch anything, _disturb_ anything. The light was off inside but I could still make out the general layout. There was a tub on the floor with clawed feet across from a long counter below a mirror. Thinking about laying down in the warm water surrounded by bubbles made my muscles ache for it, and after only hesitating for a few seconds later, I stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light. It was a dim light which I was grateful for, since it really added to the relaxation factor.

I turned the faucet on the tub and started to remove my clothes, the only ones I had left from my _old_ life. Thinking about that should have made me sad, should have made me angry, but I wasn't. I looked down at them crumpled on the floor in a heap, tinged with dirt and speckled with bleach stains. After scowling at them for a second or two I stepped into the tub. The water was a little hot but it felt like heaven on my feet. I sighed and slid down deeper into the tub, reaching for the bubbles that sat on the ledge next to me. I poured some in and watched as the water turned into bubbles, shiny and iridescent. They smelled of vanilla and something floral, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

How had I adjusted to this so quickly? Not the warm water, but my new life? I was kidnapped and forced to become a servant, and yet here I was, soaking in a warm bubble bath after a day of limitless shopping and being chauffeured around in a car that probably cost twice as much more than my college tuition (which was quite a bit, considering I'd been accepted into a four-year university in the city without a scholarship). Obviously, this was better than my old life. So why was I still so angry?

Perhaps it was because I didn't have a choice. Ethan had stolen me without consent. I've always been strong-willed and stubborn, so I guessed that the fact that someone had control over me was driving me crazy. And it was.

I growled as Ethan broke into my thoughts, ruining my peacefulness. I felt my blood pressure rise at just the thought of him, how infuriating he was. Somehow he always managed to get under my skin, and that only made me hate him more.

But he was hard to hate. It was like there were two sides of him; the side that kidnapped me and had bitten the woman in the alley, practically reducing her to a lifeless heap of skin and bones. The side that had stopped me from escaping after he flung me into a life of servitude and was forcing me to forget everything I thought I knew, to leave behind all of my memories of independence and freedom.

And then there was the side that Mary and Hanna had told me about. The Ethan that was a _savior_, the person who talked me to sleep about how he had turned after giving me my own grand bedroom when I had my inevitable yet incredibly embarrassing breakdown. It was the side that I had yet to see. My eyelids fell closed and I let my head fall back against the porcelain edge of the tub.

Not to mention, it was hard to hate someone so achingly beautiful. His skin was radiant like moonlight, even during the day. His eyes were impossibly filled with so many emotions that it made my head swirl trying to decipher all of them. His body was hard and sculpted by gods, I could tell even through his clothes. The way his shirt strained across his broad shoulders to allow each fluid, carefully choreographed movement was breathtaking.

I flushed in the bathtub and shook my head, erasing the thoughts. What a stupid idea.

It wasn't until I heard a deep chuckle that I noticed someone was in the bathroom. I jumped in the tub, instinctively sinking further under the water to cover more of my exposed body.

Ethan was standing against the door frame, his dark gray t-shirt constricting against his shoulders while his arms remained crossed.

I gaped up at him, surprised at not only how he'd been able to sneak up on me, but that he would completely invade my privacy.

"What are you doing?" I stumbled after a moment of silence. He was staring intently at me, something dark flashing in his eyes. I realized they were no longer caramel, but now much deeper, almost like coffee. Their contrast shocked me.

He ignored me, "What were you thinking about?"

I rolled my eyes at his apparent attempt at small talk. "Nothing important, why?"

The corner of his mouth began to pick up, "I could hear your heart beating faster." While I shook my head and tried to ignore the heat rising to my cheeks, he moved to the counter and leaned against it, still watching me. "Were you getting excited?"

"Ugh!" I protested, a disgusted look obvious on my face. "You're perverted," I concluded.

"Hey," he argued, though not without a wicked grin, "you're the one who left the door open while you got undressed."

"Did you see me?" I crossed my arms over my chest, though I was pretty sure he couldn't see through the bubbles. "If you did, I'll kill you," I threatened, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You're not really in any position to do _anything_," he reminded with a deep chuckle, raising his eyebrows pointedly at my body submerged in the tub. His eyes lingered for a moment on my knees and the slight area of my thighs that wasn't hidden by bubbles. It was like electricity, the way his gaze swept over me, and the feeling was too strong to ignore. My arms loosened and moved to drape along the edges of the tub. Despite how uncontrolled the movement felt, I disregarded it.

"Why are you here in the first place?" I asked, my voice calmer, almost husky. "Did you come just to watch me bathe?"

"That was part of it," he smirked down at me, his eyes flashing to the curves of my chest, now more visible. "But mostly it just smelled really good up here."

"The bubble bath," I nodded. "It's vanilla."

He shook his head, his disheveled hair hardly moving. "No," he leered, looking more dangerous than ever. "Not the bubble bath."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, "Oh." Finally, I had put it together: his eyes, they were dark because he was thirsty. He could smell my blood; hear my heart beating in my chest.

"It frightens you," he teased gently, his mischievous grin widening. He leaned his head back, the light refracting off the sharp angles of his jaw, and slid a hand through his thick hair. "Don't try denying it, I can hear you."

My skin was prickling and my head was feeling dizzy, not from heat or illness, but from his stare. The longer it remained on me, the more dazed I became. His intent fixation was making me feel _good_.

"No," I said, not sure what I was denying. I leaned my head back again and focused my attention on the wall in front of me, exhaling slowly so he wouldn't notice me catching my breath.

Suddenly he was at the edge of the tub near my legs, leaning so that he was facing me. "I'm having company the day after tomorrow," he explained, letting his finger draw idly on the skin of my knee. "I need you with Hanna and Mary all day tomorrow so that the mansion is at its finest."

My stomach jumped at the thought of having more than one vampire in the house. Would they all react to the scent of my blood the way Ethan did? "Who?" I asked, flicking his hand away.

"Some friends," he answered vaguely. "I'll explain your duties later in greater detail, but for now just know that they won't tolerate your disobedience as well as I do."

I scoffed, "Do you?" Before I could say another word there was a rush of air and Ethan was hovering over me, bracing his arms against the tub so that his face was close to mine.

"I could _really_ punish you, if you'd like," he threatened roughly, and I noticed he was looking at my mouth rather than my eyes. I was tempted to run my hands through his hair to see if it was truly as soft as it looked. His scent was flooding around me and the familiar static feeling radiated from deep inside me. Embarrassing didn't begin to explain how I felt when my heart skipped a beat at the realization that I was completely naked underneath him, separated only by an increasingly more translucent layer of soapy water. I struggled to get control of myself.

"That depends on the punishment," I smirked back, throwing my arms up to splash his chest with water. He lurched away, though not quickly enough to avoid the wave, and stood up with a drenched t-shirt that clung to his muscles.

"Ugh," he snarled, looking down at himself. "You deserve it now," he growled, his eyes narrowing on me.

"No," I held my hands out quickly in front of me. "You can't, I'm _naked_!"

"Exactly," he smirked, his eyes glimmering with hunger. My eyes widened as he took a step forward slowly, his body seeming to illuminate even in the dim light. I shook my head no and turned my head, not willing to accept whatever punishment he had in mind.

But nothing happened. I peeked through one eye and he was gone. I sighed in relief and sank down into the tub.


	12. Hearing Damage

**Hearing Damage**

"Here you go, sweet pea," Mary smiled, dropping another container of Murphy's Oil Soap down next to me.

"Ah," I held it up in front of me, grateful that I didn't have to run all the way back to the utility closet to grab it. "Thank you, Mary."

"Don't mention it," she replied, swatting away my gratitude. "How many more to go?"

"Uhm," I bit my lip while I mentally counted each room in the mansion, "five bedrooms, the foyer, and the grand staircase."

She looked at me, confused, "The rest is finished?"

I blinked at her and nodded, "Yes? I got started a little earlier than usual this morning." Last night I hadn't been able to sleep again. I was half-awake the entire night, like my body was asleep but I was still consciously aware of my surroundings. It was almost as if there had been someone with me, boring holes into me with their eyes.

"You sure make it easier on the rest of us, that's for sure," she chuckled, the wrinkles around her mouth pulling tight into a smile.

"I kind of owe you, in a way," I admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I mean, you're the only person I have now." My cheeks flushed at the heartfelt confession, afraid that it came out sounding too cheesy.

"Oh, honey," she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly at me.

Somewhere in the distance I could hear Mary's name being called. The voice sounded high-pitched, like Hanna's. Mary immediately stood up and sighed. "That's my cue," she joked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'll get the foyer and the stairs," I urged. "You don't need to be doing that kind of work."

She smiled in appreciation, "Thank you, Audra." She went towards the door and said over her shoulder, "Don't forget about dinner. Jacques is making spaghetti!"

I nodded and laughed at her excitement, feeling a bubble of joy burst inside me somewhere. It was the closest thing to belonging I'd felt in ages. I bent down to pick up the soap and bucket of water and the towels I'd grabbed from the laundry room. After throwing them over my shoulder I toted the heavy bucket through the maze of hallways, careful not to spill any water on the already cleaned and sparkling floors. I had to admit, I did good work.

I arrived at the foyer a few minutes later, after making a quick stop at the bathroom. I mixed some of the soap into the water and got straight to work on the floor, alternately cleaning with one towel and drying with the other. This was a trade I had learned far before my arrival at the mansion.

Time began to fly while I covered more area, moving slowly foot by foot. I stayed focused on my work, looking forward to being able to relax and mentally prepare myself for tomorrow. Honestly, I was more than a little worried about what would happen when I was exposed to other vampires. According to Ethan, the type of vampires that wouldn't put up with my insubordination.

When I was halfway through with the floors I sat back on my knees and let the wet towel fall into the bucket, a few drops of water jumping out on the way. I rubbed my temples and made sure to take even breaths, inhaling and exhaling for three seconds each time.

"Taking a break?" I heard behind me in a deep voice that made me shudder. I turned to look at Ethan, who was standing on the staircase peering down at me. He went to take a step off the bottom stair, but I stopped him.

"Don't," I held my hand up and pointed to the floor below his hovering foot, "I just washed that."

He shrugged and stepped down anyway, walking slowly through the foyer to an area I hadn't gotten to yet. I growled at him. "Now I have to redo that."

"You have time," he replied, uninterested. "I have instructions for you."

I turned back to the bucket and began to start on the floor again. "Instructions?"

"Mmm," he confirmed, "concerning your behavior while my guests are at the mansion."

I rolled my eyes, already knowing what he was going to say. "Don't worry Ethan, I'll be a good girl." Ethan snorted, though somehow in a way that wasn't unattractive. Even I found what I'd just said hard to believe.

"I'm sure you will," he replied, his voice an octave lower so that it was husky. Yet, only a moment later his patience ran out and irritation was evident in his voice. "Will you stop doing that for a second?"

I dropped the towel and turned to face him, though still sitting with my knees bent beneath me. "Yes, _master_?"

He smirked at that, ignoring the acid in my tone completely. "That's what I want to hear tomorrow. Well, not 'master' but perhaps," he thought for a moment, "'sir'."

I immediately shook my head, "I am **not** doing that."

"You **will**," he threatened, his eyes narrowing so that his face lost all signs of amusement. "Don't test me, Audra. I'll have no problem punishing you in front of them."

"Are you going to throw me in the dungeon?" I teased, pushing some hair from my face while scowling at him.

"I could," he considered, taking only a few steps but somehow landing right in front of me. He crouched down with his arm resting on one of his knees so that his hand could twirl a piece of my hair. "But you should know," he warned, a wicked grin sliding onto his face as his eyes roamed over me, "the only dungeon _here_ is my bedroom."

I counted to three while I inhaled and counted to three when I exhaled, hoping that if I kept my breathing even my heart rate wouldn't spike. Letting Ethan hear how he affected me meant losing the battle. I was determined to get a hold of myself.

He eyed me for a second, looking suspicious. "Nothing, huh?" He let his hand slide down my neck so that his cold fingers brushed my throat.

"No," I replied quickly, a gasp of breath escaping with my voice. His touch was like a million nerve endings jolted with electricity, leaving goose bumps behind everywhere he went. I took deeper breaths, fighting the urge to let my heart pump out of control. I couldn't stand the power he had over me, the ability to make me feel this way.

"Ah," he smiled, and it was then that I knew he'd found me out. I turned my head, tearing my gaze from his million watt smile to stare at the floorboards. "You don't have to fight it," he comforted, though I could still hear the pride in his voice, the amusement at my futile efforts. "I get that reaction from most women."

I hissed and smacked his hand away, surprised at how easily he let me do it. "And this is before you dig your fangs into them?"

He remained amused, which made me even more livid. "Usually," he confirmed lightly.

"You're disgusting," I mumbled, turning back to my bucket. His hand shot out to grip my arm, pulling me back toward him.

"I don't think you really mean that," he snarled with a grin. I was unsure if he meant it to tease me or threaten me. I looked from his hand on my arm to his face, looking between his eyes for an answer.

Deciding it was better not to answer, I pursed my lips. Ethan sighed and released me, allowing me to return to the duty of cleaning the foyer floor. "Who's coming tomorrow?"

"My mother," he answered indifferently. "Some friends of the family as well."

"You have a mother?"

"Not by birth, of course," he was still behind me. "She took me in when I was a newborn vampire. She taught me everything I know."

"I doubt she taught you _everything_," I mumbled, thinking back to the hunger in his eyes last night in the bathroom. Not _thirst_, but an actual longing, I knew because I could feel it when his eyes roamed my body in the bathtub. I wasn't sure whether he hadn't heard me or just chosen to ignore me. Did vampires also possess super sensitive hearing?

"She deserves every bit of respect from you, and I won't tolerate anything less."

"Aw," I turned and smiled at him, "A momma's boy."

"You don't understand," he shook his head, completely disregarding my comment. "My mother is a queen."

"Like, _royalty_?" I stammered.

"Yes," he made a face.

"And that makes you…" I paused, "what?"

He shrugged, "My title doesn't matter." I scoffed and turned back to the floor, irritated at how impossibly vague he was being. It couldn't hurt to answer my questions. It wasn't like I wouldn't find out eventually.

"So then what, I have to bow when she comes in?"

"No, our family is more modern than that. But you will not, under any circumstances, speak without being spoken to." When I didn't protest, he asked, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I replied uncaringly, "it's not like I want to talk to any of them anyway."

"You're impossible," he sighed, and I imagined he was rolling his eyes. I heard a shuffle and his voice echoed from a hallway sounding farther away. "Just finish up with the cleaning and get to bed, I don't want any lazy servants tomorrow."

"Whatever," I mumbled quietly, scowling down into the bucket of soapy water.

My question of whether a vampire had super sensitive hearing or not was answered when I heard him reply, "I heard that!"


	13. Stockholm Syndrome

**Stockholm Syndrome**

"Audra," Ethan yanked me over by the arm, a fierce expression adorning his face.

I blinked indifferently up at him, "Yes?"

"You need to change out of those clothes," his eyes scanned me. "Go."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to protest, but Ethan stopped me before I could begin. "If you try to refuse, I will _personally_ change you myself."

"Fine," I pulled my arm from his death grip and raised my hands in surrender. "I'm going."

Ethan stalked off toward the front door and I made my way up to my room. I was already growing tired of listening to Ethan barking orders all day, making sure everything was immaculate. I assumed it was all for his mother, to impress her, but I hardly cared anymore. If I had been confident that Ethan wouldn't tear my throat out I would have told him to go "f" himself a long time ago, but seeing him in this frazzled state made me skeptical.

I pulled my shirt off once I was in my room and had the door locked. I walked over to a shopping bag and began tearing through it. I'd already forgotten what Hanna had picked out for me, and I was mentally cursing myself for procrastinating instead of hanging all of the garments in the closet. It would have been so much easier to find something to wear.

Finally I came to navy blue top with a wide neck line so it hung delicately on my shoulders. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and flats and went to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair and swept on another coat of mascara before heading back downstairs.

I could hear an unfamiliar voice coming from the foyer speaking with Ethan. I couldn't help but be intrigued by the ringing tone, and I soon found myself standing hesitantly in the hallway trying to seek out the voice's owner.

A woman with flowing golden hair stood directly in front of Ethan. Her pale skin shimmered under the light of the chandelier as she nodded in my direction. Ethan turned to me and without having to say a word I walked to his side, my eyes still stuck on the woman in front of me.

"Hello there," she greeted me with a smile, every tooth a perfect shape and size, bright white against her pink lips. "You must be Audra."

"Hi," I managed to get out. "That's me."

She chuckled softly and reached out for my hand, which I placed in her palm. She squeezed it gently, perhaps as to not hurt me, and smiled warmly. "How are you enjoying your stay with my son?"

It took me a moment to register her words. This was Ethan's _mother_? She hardly looked five years older than him. I wasn't sure how to answer her question so I quickly mumbled, "It's been alright."

"I know how difficult Ethan can be," she beamed at him.

"Would you like to sit down mother? Dinner should be announced shortly," Ethan changed the subject, reaching his elbow out for her to take.

"Mmm," she affirmed with a nod, linking her arm with his. "Will your newest house guest be joining us this evening?"

I wanted to laugh and explain to her how much I wasn't a "guest", but when Ethan shot me a stern look I kept my lips pursed. "If you wish it, then of course," he told her.

"I do," she smiled at me. "When will the others be arriving?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Very soon," he explained. "Within minutes." He ignored my curious stare boring holes into the side of his head.

She nodded her approval and Ethan wasted no time bringing her to the dining room. I followed them until they entered the room and instead went toward the kitchen to help Jacques with the food.

"Hey," I greeted him. "Need some help?"

He smiled at me, the stress of preparing a meal for a vampire queen and whoever else was in attendance clearly not a distraction for him. "I think I have it under control," he replied. There were a bunch of carrots sitting on the counter top next to a cutting board, so I took it upon myself to get cutting. However, when I reached into the drawer to grab a knife, Jacques stopped me with his hand on mine and a pointed look on his face.

"Please let me do something," I begged. "I feel so useless. I just want to help."

"Not tonight," I heard behind me, and I turned to see Ethan stalking past me.

"What do you mean, 'Not tonight'?" I asked, doing my best impression of Ethan's deep moody voice. He was checking over Jacques' work, though I doubted he was looking for (nor would he find) any flaws.

"I mean, you are not to report to the kitchen even once tonight. For some reason, my mother has requested your presence with us during dinner tonight, and you will honor that."

"Oh, will I?" I countered. "And who else is coming?"

He finally looked at me, staring at me so intently that I wanted to step away from him. "You had better be on your best behavior. I do not want to be embarrassed by a silly human girl in front of my family."

I didn't reply fast enough for him and he ducked out of the kitchen as quickly as he'd shown up.

"I think you had better listen to him, mon cheri," Jacques advised quietly once Ethan was gone.

"I know," I sighed. "I just hate playing his stupid games."

"Ah," he smiled, "but you still play, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're supposed to be on my side."

He laughed, "I am, I am. Now get in there before someone comes to drag you out."

Deciding I would play the part of Ethan's obedient and polite "house guest", I went into the dining room and was surprised to see three new stunning faces. Upon my entrance the conversation died down and everyone's eyes fell on me. I smiled shyly, not sure how to react under the intent stares of such beautiful beings.

A blonde haired man spoke up, his eyes shining brightly, "Well _hello_." His grin was practically glowing.

"Hello," I replied.

"I was unaware that by 'dinner' you meant _this_ delicious morsel," he smirked to Ethan. I stayed quiet despite being tempted to do otherwise. Ethan spoke up first.

"She is not on the menu, Armand," he explained firmly, standing from his chair at the head of the table. He stood beside me, his hand coming to rest on my lower back as he presented me to everyone. I knew he could feel me quiver in silent fury. "I would like to introduce Audra. She is my guest."

I waved feebly and repeated my, "Hello," from earlier, my gaze sweeping over each individually radiant face.

"Please, sit," Ethan's mother smiled. To my surprise, Ethan pulled a vacant chair from the table and motioned for me to sit. I eyed him suspiciously, wondering whether or not I could trust him not to pull the chair from beneath me as I went to sit down. He ignored me and went to take his seat again. "My name is Ophelia," the beautiful blonde explained to me. "I know we weren't _properly_ introduced," she flashed her eyes toward Ethan, who sat looking the most expressionless I'd ever seen. "This is Armand, my oldest son."

The blonde man again grinned so brightly that I almost had to squint to see his face. His facial structure was nothing like Ethan's, not that I expected it to be; it was made up of sharp angles and a broad jaw line. I noticed his eyes were a very light gold color and I realized he must have fed before arriving tonight. "A pleasure," he drawled, holding his hand out across the table to me. I let him take my hand and he squeezed it once tightly before letting me take it back. I had to massage it under the table, noting that he clearly did not have the same consideration his mother did when it came to their super strength.

"This," Ophelia continued, "is Vivienne. She and her brother have been friends of the family for centuries now." I followed to where she was motioning at her side and my gaze fell upon a striking blonde. Her hair was so blonde that it was almost white except around her shoulders where the light wasn't bouncing off of it. I noticed that her dark brown eyes were exceptionally large under her full black lashes. Despite that she wore close to no makeup she was still absolutely stunning and I felt the sharp stab of my self-esteem dying. She was smiling kindly though, so I smiled back and said, "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you, Audra," she finally spoke, and her soothing voice in contrast making mine sound like nails screeching on a chalk board.

"Likewise," I replied, glad that she didn't reach out for my hand, which was still tingling under the table.

"This is my brother," she smiled at the person next to me, "Isaac."

I immediately felt silly for ignoring him the entire time, but I'd been so focused on Ethan's unenthusiastic stares that I hadn't found the time. Again, this vampire looked nothing like his "sibling", as his hair was a stark, chestnut contrast to his sister's platinum. His eyes were dark too, though smaller and set deeply under raised brows. His full lips were set in a small smile, borderline smirk, and he seemed as though he was waiting for me to say something first.

"Hi," I smiled, my hands clasped in my lap as I was unsure what to do with them. He simply nodded at me, his light eyes glittering with amusement. I fought the blush and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears while turning back to the others.

"Let us learn about you," Ophelia invited warmly. "Tell us, where do you come from?"

I was suddenly nervous under the focused gazes of five vampires. "Um," I faltered, "Well, I come from Chicago. I only lived in the city for a year though; I was born in the suburbs."

"How old are you?" Vivienne questioned.

"I'm twenty," I answered, to which more than one vampire chuckled.

Vivienne sighed, looking sad, and said, "So young."

"You have been gone from home for close to a month," Armand observed. "Your parents aren't concerned?"

I shook my head, "No." I noticed Ethan staring at me, patiently awaiting the explanation he already knew. "My parents are dead."

"Do you attend school?" Isaac asked. I appreciated the change of subject.

"Yes," I smiled, and then realized my situation. "Well, not _now_. I was accepted into a University before I was brought here."

"And why is that?" Armand jumped in, looking from me to Ethan. "Why _are_ you here?"

"That is hardly matter for discussion during dinner," Ethan dismissed, and apparently everyone knew to drop the subject. Ethan suddenly growled and snapped, "What is taking Jacques?"

"I'll check," I suggested, standing from my chair. Despite his threat from earlier, Ethan allowed me to go.

I pushed through the doors to the kitchen to find not only Jacques, but Hanna and Mary hurrying around the room as well. "Can I help?"

All three stopped in their tracks, staring at me like I had caught them doing something wrong. Mary smiled, "Oh no, dear. We have everything under control."

"C'mon, I'd rather be in here helping than out there," I shoved a thumb over my shoulder.

"Why, what happened?" Hanna asked, laying a line of fine china down along the counter.

I shrugged, "Nothing. It's just slightly awkward."

"Well I'm sure Ophelia has a reason for inviting you," Mary insisted. "She is very insightful."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm actually here because Ethan is getting impatient, just a heads up."

"We are almost ready," Jacques called over his shoulder as he was facing a counter against the far wall. "Only a matter of minutes."

"Alright," I nodded, feeling out of place. I was supposed to be here helping them, not checking up on them to report their progress to the vampires. I was one of them!

"Just go back and _try_ to enjoy yourself," Mary suggested, but when I sent her an unhappy look she chuckled. "They aren't all that bad."

Without another word, I obeyed Mary's command and left the kitchen. She was right after all, the vampires weren't nearly as bad as I had imagined. Not a single one had lunged at my throat yet.

"Jacques said it will be only a few more minutes," I reported to Ethan, who was looking grumpier with every second that passed.

"He knows that when I requested dinner I meant I wanted it _tonight_, correct?" He grumbled, his eyes flashing away from me.

"They're working their butts off in there," I glared. "Just relax."

It wasn't until Ethan's eyes darted back to mine that I realized I'd scolded him out loud in front of his family and friends. He looked beyond irritated with his mouth pulled down in an unpleasant frown and I noticed then how black his eyes were. The air seemed to grow thicker and it was harder to breath while I listened to the sound of my heartbeat resonating in my eardrums.

Before I could say anything, Ophelia replied first in her perpetually calm voice, "She's right, son. I'm sure your servants are doing their best to please you." She looked to me with an amused smile, "You are brazen, child. I suppose you must be to speak to a vampire in such a manner."

I was slightly startled by her comment and unsure how to answer. Part of me felt like I should apologize to her and the other part wanted to tell her how annoyed I was with Ethan. He was acting like a child younger than I, yet he was at least 5 times my age. I opened my mouth and stuttered nervously under the careful stares of the visitors, "I... I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Not to _us_, I'm sure," Isaac smirked playfully, his eyes glinting humorously toward Ethan. "Are you not afraid of him?"

I looked between the faces of the vampires apprehensively. Ophelia and Isaac were clearly entertained while Vivienne and Armand seemed inquisitive and ready for my answer.

"Are you not afraid of what he is?"

The question seemed odd to me; what was he exactly? Yes, a vampire, a blood thirsty predator, but I wasn't concerned with his title. I wasn't frightened by his unusually temperamental personality or breathtaking beauty. His lightening quick speed and super strength had never made my heart race in _fear_.

Looking Ethan in the eyes with the most serious and yet calm demeanor I could muster, I shook my head. "No." His eyes blazed briefly and I could see the muscles of his jaw contracting beneath his marble skin.

"Curious," Ophelia murmured, her voice still light. Ethan looked to her and I noticed she was looking at him pointedly with a knowledgeable smile playing at her perfectly painted lips.

I stayed quiet once Jacques and Mary came out with the meals on sparkling silver platters. The vampires chattered cheerfully amongst each other but I kept my eyes focused on the gourmet masterpiece in front of me.


	14. Heavy in Your Arms

**Heavy in Your Arms**

"That was absolutely delicious," Armand grinned in satisfaction, dropping his napkin onto the table. "You must send my regards to Jacques, as always."

Ethan nodded and agreed that he would. "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal." He avoided my eyes as he'd been doing all throughout dinner. "Shall we move to the library?"

Ophelia nodded her approval, "Of course." The vampires stood and followed one another out through the door to the hall. Ethan stayed behind once they had all gone and watched me attentively while I stood from my chair.

"You are not invited this time," he told me blankly. "You may return to the kitchen or wherever you please."

I rolled my eyes, averting them from the menacing shadows cast on his face under the dim light in the dining room. "That's actually a relief."

"What do you not understand about your position?" He growled in a low voice, suddenly striding towards me. His movements were practically a blur. "You continue to disrespect me, even in front of my guests."

I stepped back when my hands found the wall behind me and I pressed against it. "I would disrespect anyone who disrespected me or my friends," I shot back.

His hands reached out and gripped my arms near my shoulders tightly. His minty aroma whirled around me and the feeling of his cold skin against my arms gave me goose bumps. He was pushing me against the wall so hard that I thought I might break through the drywall, but he refused to release me even when I struggled.

"Let go of me," I demanded, holding my chin up stubbornly as Ethan stared down at me. The pain shooting through my arms was close to unbearable, but I wouldn't tell him that. His face was changing then. The anger was dripping off slowly as it was replaced by something even more fervent. Something dangerous.

His tight grip was releasing on my arms yet his hands still remained against my bare skin. The longer I stared into his swirling black orbs the closer he became. I could feel his cool breath caress my heated skin while I let my head lean back against the wall. I was positive that he could hear my heart pounding against my rib cage but I was no longer concerned as at the moment he was in very close proximity to multiple major veins and arteries.

"Your eyes…" I breathed, unsure how to phrase what I was actually trying to say.

He was so close now that his nose and cheek were actually touching my face and I imagined how close his lips were to my jaw. I shuddered at the thought. "I haven't fed in days," he explained quietly, his voice sounding distressed. He was trailing his face slowly down my neck now, his lips brushing against the skin there so delicately it was as if they weren't even there. I released a shallow breath as my eyelids fell closed.

"You are going to be the death of me," he groaned, his chest pressing against mine while he inhaled deeply.

My heart surged inside of me. I couldn't comprehend the number of emotions and thoughts and impulses that ran throughout my entire body. Everything felt white hot inside and out, and as Ethan's hands moved slowly from my arms to trail down my body and stop at my waist, the electric sensation grew overwhelming. I was no longer thinking about how arrogant he was or how he knew the direct path to get under my skin. I wasn't concerned with the group of vampires waiting for him in the library (and who would likely notice his absence very soon).

All I could think about was how impossibly _good_ it felt to have him near me. He was still near my neck, only now his hard, immaculate body was pressed against mine and my hands had reached out to grip his upper arms. Keeping my eyes closed allowed me to focus on my other senses and how submerged they had all become. Under my grip his biceps felt firm and taught and his cool skin was a relief against my hands. By now I had started breathing heavier and my heart had found a steady rhythm, though still much faster than my heartbeat at rest.

He released a low growl, and then, in the next second, he was suddenly gone. I blinked breathlessly, scanning the room for any sign of him. The door to the hallway clicked closed just as the door to the kitchen was opening.

"You wanna help?" Hanna grinned, nodding her head toward the table covered in dirty dishes and linens. Her face changed when she let her eyes scan over me, taking in the sight of my heaving chest and windedness. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah! I'm fine." I was still trying to figure out the strangeness of how perfectly timed his departure was. It dawned on me that the reason he'd left must have been because he knew she was coming. I was grateful and yet annoyed by it.

"You look really freaked out," she observed carefully. "What happened?"

"I don't really know," I answered truthfully, holding my hand over my racing heart. "I think Ethan was going to drink from me."

She was quiet for a few minutes and I stared back into her wide eyes. "Like, _your blood_?" She whispered.

I nodded, "We were fighting and then all of a sudden, I don't know, he was this close to me," I held my hand up in front of my face, remembering how his fresh scent rolled off of him in waves to crash against me.

"Woah," she said, as speechless as I was.

I nodded in agreement and began to stack the dishes in a daze. She mirrored my movements across the table as we undressed the dining room in silence. After we had finished, we brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen and threw them into the sink.

"Ugh," Hanna grimaced at the dishes. "I don't mind cleaning my own dishes, but cleaning dirty dishes that someone else has already used just grosses me out."

"Same here," I nodded, already rinsing off my hands under the faucet. I dried my hands on a clean towel and grabbed the dirty tablecloth.

"So are you sure you're alright?" Hanna asked again while she followed me out to the hallway.

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She gave me a look. "Really, Hanna, don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Well, if you need anything," she smiled, "you know where to find me."

Her warm smile was intoxicating, and I couldn't help but smile back. For a few moments I'd forgotten all of my troubles and my heart squeezed inside me at the thought of having a true friend. "Thanks. Really," I grinned, bumping my shoulder against her as we walked side by side through the hall.

"Don't mention it," she replied, bumping me back. We laughed at each other and continued down the hall until someone cleared their throat.

I twisted my neck to find Isaac standing with his arms behind his back watching us with one eyebrow raised. "Audra," he requested, keeping his eyes on me.

"Umm," Hanna mumbled, "I can take these to the laundry," she offered, reaching for the used tablecloth and napkins in my arms.

"Thanks," I told her quietly, giving her a confused look that told her I had no more idea than she did as to what he wanted. She nodded and smiled to Isaac before turning the corner and out of sight.

"Your friend seemed very worried about you," Isaac observed, his hair messy around his face. "Why is that?"

I slid my hands into my back pockets and shrugged. "She's just checking up on me, I guess."

He chuckled, a raspy sound that came deep from his chest. "You're quite coy," he smiled amusedly. "It's very charming."

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking to the floor.

Isaac reached out for my arm, grabbing my muscle firmly to pull me over towards the wall.

"Ouch!" I hissed, reaching to pull his hand away. I didn't need to look at my arm to guess that there was already a bruise there from when Ethan had grabbed me. Isaac immediately looked alarmed and pulled his hand back. I rubbed my arm and he relaxed slightly, looking at me quizzically.

"What is this?" He asked, grabbing my elbow and examining my arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I shook my arm free of him. "I just bumped it, that's all."

He looked skeptical, but placed his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. "That's okay," he sighed. "You don't need to tell me; I can guess as much. It happens quite often between vampires and their servants."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, still trying to play off that I'd somehow bumped my arm so badly that it left a five inch bruise.

"C'mon," he scoffed with a smile, "you don't think I'm stupid, do you? That bruise is practically the shape of a hand."

"It really wasn't anything though. I mean, it's the first time…" I trailed off, wondering why I was making excuses, and sad ones at that. It wasn't all that bad though, being pinned against the wall by Ethan's hands and body.

"I've heard of stories much worse than this," he chuckled. "I won't tell, don't worry."

"Stories?" I pressed.

He nodded, turning his head away from me. His strong jaw was covered with the beginnings of stubble. "Servants being abused in every way possible by their masters. It's sad, really, to think about it."

"Do vampires _feed_ from their servants?" I gulped, a wave of panic washing ashore inside my gut.

He nodded again, "Yes, typically. They must be very careful of course, not to drink too much too quickly. Otherwise," he paused, his eyes flashing to mine, "you know."

I grimaced and swallowed back the bad taste in my mouth. "Isaac, what happens if a vampire kills a human?" I questioned cautiously, watching his face intently.

"The murder of a human is an offence punishable by death." His face was calm and serious as he looked for my reaction, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just something I heard Ethan say once," I shrugged.

"He doesn't feed from you," he said, his question a statement once again. I shook my head. "You would have a mark by now. Though I _am_ curious as to why he hasn't tasted you yet," he grinned. "You smell absolutely mouthwatering."

"I've heard that too many times," I groaned, stepping back away from him.

He laughed deeply, his eyes wrinkling and his teeth showing proudly behind his full lips. "Oh, I can imagine. But don't worry," he assured me, "I wouldn't take something of Ethan's, nor am I unbearably thirsty at the moment."

I ignored the fact that he referred to me as one of Ethan's possessions and smiled, "Well, thank you. That's reassuring."

"Just promise me," he reached out to take my hands into his, "that you'll watch your back."

I nodded nervously, glancing down at my hands in his. They looked small and fragile in comparison. "Yeah," I mumbled, looking back up into his warm eyes. They glittered with life and he squeezed my hands delicately.

"Isaac," a masculine voice echoed down the hallway. He stepped sideways and Ethan looked at us quizzically, his eyes darting between us and our clasped hands. I pulled them away quickly and brushed them off against my jeans.

"Ethan," Isaac welcomed happily, "I was just getting to know your newest servant."

"So I see," Ethan drawled, striding over to where we both stood. "Vivienne was wondering what happened to you."

Isaac rolled his eyes but still smiled. "Still following her orders, huh?" Ethan gave him a very surly look to which Isaac laughed even more. "Well," he turned to me, "I take this as my cue to leave. It was lovely to _actually _meet you, Audra."

"You too," I replied, smiling shyly back as he turned to walk down the hallway and into the library. Ethan didn't turn away immediately and instead stood as still as a statue. "What did Isaac mean, about taking orders from Vivienne?"

"Isaac likes to make jokes about things that are no longer relevant," he answered sourly. "What were you doing out here with him?"

"We were just talking," I told him, assuming he was angry with me for interacting with his guests without permission, though it was hard to ignore the jealous accusation in his deep voice. "Besides, he started the conversation. Did you want me to be rude?"

"Don't chastise me, I'm hardly in the mood for it," he dismissed, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. His head tilted back and the shadows from the lights overhead highlighted every gorgeous feature on his face. My breath was caught in my throat at the mere sight of him.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Thirsty?"

"_Parched_," he amended, finally bringing his heavenly face back down to look me in the eyes. "You have no idea how close I am to pinning you against that wall and drinking you for all you're worth."

I pursed my lips, my body going cold. His threat sent shivers down my spine and I was grateful that he couldn't hear my bones chattering. "I better go," I replied, stepping away in the opposite direction.

"Don't come back down tonight," he ordered in a warning tone. I nodded quickly and spun on my heels, walking as fast as I could to the stairs, though as soon as I touched the first step I ran all the way to my room and swung the door shut. I even turned the lock, just in case, but I doubted it would be much help against a raging, blood thirsty vampire with super strength.


	15. Shadows of the Night

**Shadows of the Night**

I followed Ethan's haunting advice and stayed in my room for the rest of the night. A part of me felt bad for not saying goodbye to Ophelia and the others, but I assumed Ethan had come up with some excuse for me. I heard them as they spoke their goodbyes and wished I had super hearing so that I could hear something more than just blurbs here and there. Eventually I grew bored and fell asleep in the four poster bed in the middle of my room.

I dreamt of the woman from the alley again. I ran to help her and she changed, her brow creasing and her eyes glowing red. Her hands flew to my throat and as I struggled to breath she watched with a sick smile. Just as I felt my eyes rolling into the back of my head I awoke, bolting upright in bed and gasping for air.

I looked around my room in panic, searching for the female vampire who stalked my dreams. Dark shapes crowded the room, barely visible in the light of the moon cascading through my window. I waited for a moment, expecting a brief flash of movement in the corner of the room or someone to pounce out from the closet.

My eyes were tired and my body sank into the mattress, desperate to return to sleep, but my heart was beating beyond control. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and leaned my head in my hands, elbows resting against my thighs. Sighing in frustration with myself, I moved to my feet and dragged myself to my window.

I tried to make sense of my recurring dream. I'd heard once that people dreamt about things that are somewhere in the back of their mind, things that they don't think about frequently but still know they're happening or that they exist. This only made everything more confusing, because I was _always_ thinking about that woman. There were very brief moments in my days lately that she didn't find her way into my thoughts.

The grass outside looked almost silver in the moonlight. There was a gentle breeze that blew it back and forth that made it look like waves rolling along the sprawling property as it washed against the shore just at the edge of the forest. I crossed my arms and squinted down at the trees, trying so hard to find the answer somewhere.

The harder I looked, the more it looked like there was something moving behind the trees. I moved closer to the window, my eyes focusing intently on the spot where I could have sworn I'd just seen a hand disappear from around a tree trunk.

"Audra," I heard behind me, but I was still so focused on the forest that I hardly noticed it. My eyes scanned furiously along the edge of the trees, trying to find the person I'd seen there, but failing. Two hands grabbed each side of my arms and I flinched under the strength of their hold. I spun to face Ethan and stared at his pale face, his eyes downcast as they examined my arms, my tank top clearly not hiding the bruises there from the same hands that brushed tenderly over them now. He seemed to be lining up the pattern to his own fingers. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," I explained in a whisper, somehow afraid to break the dark silence. "How did you know?"

"Your heart rate was practically at an all-time high," he said lowly, his voice breaking as if it were hoarse. He kept his eyes down, his focus on different parts of my body, and I wasn't sure if it was intentional or if he couldn't help himself. I _was_ only wearing a tank top and a pair of plaid shorts.

"You were worried about me?" I asked, half serious and half joking, but he ignored me. I noticed his jaw was clenched tightly and he looked like he was focusing on something, his brow creasing in effort. It was easy to guess why he was struggling. "Ethan?" He didn't answer. "Ethan, look at me."

He obeyed, his eyes lifting to meet mine. They were black, so black in fact that they looked blue, especially with the reflection of the window glowing brightly inside of them. It wasn't frightening, or even a little scary. In reality, it made me feel guilty, that he should have to stand there starving while an easy meal stood in front of his face.

"How can you stand it?" I asked, watching his painful expression carefully.

"The incredible hunger or the intense desire to kill you?" His voice was still strained, but a new mischievous tone was evident as a smirk crawled onto his lips.

"Both," I answered, turning back to window, glancing down at the forest in hopes of catching a glimpse of what or _who_ I'd seen earlier.

"It's not without great difficulty," he chuckled gravely, "I can assure you." He stood close behind me, his chest almost touching my back. "What was your nightmare about?"

I shrugged, still zoning out. "I don't remember."

"You're lying," he breathed, so close to my ear that I could feel the cool air against my skin. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not important. It's just a dream I have sometimes." I crossed my arms tightly, hugging myself as I felt the dream coming back to life. The look in the woman's eyes glowing ruby red as she strangled the life out of me.

Ethan's arms snaked around my waist from behind and he held me against his body. I stiffened, unsure if his gesture had alternative motives (such as getting close to me so he could bite my neck) but I remembered what Isaac had told me. Vampires couldn't kill humans, and for some reason Ethan couldn't even bite me. I relaxed a little, caring little for the fact that usually I would smack him or at the very least put up a fight. I needed to feel secure, to feel a little reassurance, and Ethan's strong, unbreakable hold around me made me feel just that.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled when his head dipped low, his nose falling near the crook of my neck. His soft hair brushed against my ear so lightly that it tickled.

"I'm reveling in your scent," he explained.

"Doesn't that make it harder?"

I felt him grin against my skin, "Make _what_ harder, exactly?"

"Ugh," I groaned, leaning away from him while I tried to pry his hands away. "Gross."

"C'mon, don't try to tell me you've never been with a man," he laughed as he released me, clearly taking amusement in my chagrin.

"A man: yes," I told him. "A vampire: no. Nor will I ever be."

"You certainly seemed friendly with Isaac," his smirk widened.

"I hate to disappoint you, but Isaac was the friendly one," I taunted. "He told me that I smelled '_mouthwatering_'."

Ethan's face dropped a little, and I could see the flash of anger that was gone as quickly as it had arrived. "Oh, really?"

"Oh don't worry," I sighed, sitting back down on my bed. "He said that he would never take something of yours."

This time he smirked so powerfully that pride was practically radiating from him. "A good decision."

"I find it funny," I drawled, lying back against the mattress. I could still feel the warmth from where I had been laying earlier.

"Oh?" He questioned, standing over me. "And why is that?"

"Because you don't own me."

I should have expected it, but when he came down upon me so quickly that I could barely see him, I was caught off guard. He lay on top of me, his chest against mine and his hands on either side of me. He didn't look angry or annoyed, as usual, but instead he seemed playful. Impossibly in a good mood compared to earlier, when he clearly told me not to mess with him tonight and yet here I was, doing exactly that.

"I own you in every way possible," he whispered, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Stealing something doesn't make it yours," I challenged.

"You are mine, nonetheless," he assured in a softer voice, much like the winds cool caresses. His black eyes scanned my face while I lay motionless beneath him. It was hard to keep from reaching out to his beautiful face, illuminated only by pearly moonlight. I fought the urge with the determination to have just as much as control as he did.

"Are you going to bite me?" I narrowed my eyes after a moment more of silence.

He immediately threw his head back and laughed a true, hearty laugh that resonated deep from his chest. His brilliant white teeth showed behind his lips pulled back in a smile, something I'd seen only paired with a malevolent look on his face.

"So young and naïve," he teased, stroking a single chilly finger along my cheek.

"Don't provoke me," I threatened, glaring into his eyes and slapping his hand away.

"Au contraire," he pressed, the words coming out fluidly. "Don't provoke _me_."

I stared at him for a while, trying to understand his unusually good mood towards me despite his obviously aching thirst for my blood. Yet even while he hovered over me, staring back at me just as silently as I was, he was fighting it. As I gazed up into his face I struggled to put my thoughts into question form. His smile faded yet his face still seemed pleasant.

"Goodnight, Audra," he whispered. I felt like crying at how perfectly he pronounced my name, as if he was speaking of something sacred; something priceless. Then, in the next second, the weight was lifted off of me and he was standing near the door. I sat up and watched as he stood hesitantly in my doorway, half wanting to ask him to stay and half wanting to ask why he was still here.

But I remained silent, and he disappeared out of the room.


	16. Fire and Ice

**Fire and Ice**

I fell onto the sofa with a slight bounce, throwing my arm over my face in defeat. I'd woken up to find that Ethan was "out" all day, meaning I was home alone with Mary and Hanna. However, they had gone out hours ago to shop for groceries, and they still weren't back. I sighed in complete boredom and stared at the ceiling.

I realized that I was in the same spot I'd been so many days ago that I'd first arrived. I was so angry with Ethan, even now a small flame of fury lit inside me thinking of it, but everything was different now, I had to admit. I let my hand run along the smooth crimson velvet of the sofa, marveling at its exquisite detail and amazing condition. There was no doubt in my mind that this piece was an undiscovered antique, having been Ethan's since it was first crafted decades ago. The room was dark, as the sun had gone down a few hours earlier and there was only one lamp aglow.

In the next moment, the double French doors were swinging open and as I jumped up I noticed an all-black figure standing in the doorway. I stayed perfectly still; afraid that if I moved the person might see me. But when they stepped into the room, covered in only the dim light, my heartbeat calmed.

"Isaac?" I asked, watching as his eyes scanned the room and landed on me. He smiled instantly.

"Audra," he breathed, his deep voice smooth and silky. His hair was slightly disheveled and he wore a dark leather jacket over a grey t-shirt. He looked like the ultimate bad boy, but his golden eyes gave away his warm, friendly personality.

"What are you doing here?" I tucked my hair behind my ear, slightly nervous to be alone with him. "Ethan isn't home." I inwardly cringed at my wording, wanting immediately to fix it. "He's not here."

"I know," he nodded, striding across the room in barely two steps. "I was just with him."

"Boy's night out?"

"We were," he paused and looked away for a moment, as if he was thinking over his answer, "getting a bite to eat."

I grimaced, "Ugh." He chuckled and sat down beside me, his arm draped over the back of the sofa. "So, then… what are you doing here?"

"Ethan asked me to meet him back here," he answered, leaning back. "He must have stopped off somewhere. He'll be along shortly, I'm sure."

I nodded and looked down at my lap, feeling awkward. I didn't know Isaac very well; I'd only met him the day before. "So, how did you meet Ethan?"

"It's was a very long time ago," he explained. "Our families have always been very close. We met perhaps a century ago? Back when he was with Vivi," he smiled at the nickname he used for his sister.

"Wait, what?" Surprisingly, I felt my stomach drop.

"Ethan was engaged to my sister," he clarified, looking at me seriously for the first time. "You didn't know?"

I had to swallow the lump inside my throat before I could answer, "No." The news was unexpected, to say the least. Not only was he in a relationship with the beautiful vampire, but they'd been _engaged_! "Ethan doesn't really _talk_ to me," I explained.

"He's not a very _open_ person, I know." Isaac seemed sympathetic.

"What happened?" I asked, and immediately assured, "I don't mean to pry."

"It's alright," he grinned. "What's he going to do? Yell at me?" I chuckled, imagining Ethan and Isaac engaged in a shouting match. "To be honest, I think they just got tired of each other. It was so long ago, I don't remember how long they were even together anymore, but I can certainly remember the fights."

"Fights?"

He nodded, "Yes. By the end they were arguing so often it was practically on a daily basis, which eventually led to their downfall. It was hard to watch, as a friend _and_ a brother."

"That bad, huh?"

He simply answered, "Yes."

We sat in silence for a few moments afterward. I was trying to wrap my head around everything I'd learned. Obviously, this was what Isaac had been referring to last night, about Ethan "following her orders". Neither Vivienne nor Ethan made any mention, any _hint_, that they were ever more than friends. I wondered what Ethan would have to say about it, if anything at all.

"So what about you, hmm?" Isaac broke me from my thoughts. "Did you leave behind a boyfriend when Ethan brought you here?"

"First of all, I wasn't _brought_ here. I was kidnapped," I told him, watching as he chuckled boyishly at my clarification. "Second of all, no. I don't date."

"What do you mean by that?" He tilted his head curiously, his eyebrows bent in confusion. "You choose not to?"

I shrugged, "It's not that I avoided it, I just didn't think about it really."

"You speak about it in the past tense," he observed quickly.

"My life is different now," I spoke evenly, watching his warm brown eyes as he waited patiently for my answer. "I can never leave this place, and I _highly_ doubt Ethan would be willing to let any boyfriend of mine come to stay at the mansion."

Isaac laughed freely, clearly amused by the thought. "You're right," he smiled, running a hand over his perfect face and through his thick, brown hair. "He couldn't handle the jealousy." His statement confused me. Jealousy? "I'll explain another time," he promised, obviously seeing my confusion, and nodded toward the doors he had come through earlier.

I heard the handle of the door turn and knew it was Ethan before he even came into the light. I probably would have known even if Isaac hadn't told me. Ethan had a magnetism that followed him everywhere he went. I could feel it when he was near and as contradicting as it may seem, it actually calmed me.

"Hey," he greeted as he entered, his face still. I noticed that his eyes were bright gold and I had to struggle to hide my nausea. His eyes first met Isaac, and his face instantly picked up in malice, "I apologize for taking so long," he told him with a twisted smile. "I got caught up with something."

"A blonde?" Isaac chuckled.

Ethan shook his head, "Brunette."

I couldn't take any more of it. Listening to them make jokes about women they fed from made my stomach contents churn inside me. I stood up from the couch and ignored Ethan's presence altogether. "I'm going to try and get some sleep," I told Isaac. He stood from the couch immediately and nodded. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"Anytime," he smiled, squeezing my arm. "Sleep well."

I forced a smile and walked around him, feeling Ethan's stare burning holes into my back as I left the room. Even as I walked to my room, I still felt as though he would appear behind me at any moment. Yet I made it all the way to my room without interruption, and as I rummaged through the closet for my pajamas (I still had yet to hang up the clothes I'd gotten on the shopping spree with Hanna, and now they were all thrown about in heaps on the floor) I knew Ethan wouldn't let me go that easily.

I finally found a tank top long enough to be a short dress and pulled it on, throwing my hair into a ponytail and going to the bathroom. Just as I turned on the faucet and began to wash my face, I heard my bedroom door open. "Go away," I shouted, shutting the bathroom door with my foot while I dried my face with a towel.

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" He questioned, opening the door just as I was pushing my way past him.

"How did you get in here? Don't I have to invite you in or something?" I threw my comforter back and adjusted the fluffy white pillow.

"That's a foolish myth," he groaned. "What's gotten you angry this time?"

"Nothing, I just hate you," I lied. I disliked him, a lot at times, but I didn't hate him.

"Stop," he spoke firmly, like a command. As I turned he was already in front of me, reaching out to my waist to pull me to him.

"What, didn't get enough action tonight?" I teased, looking at him with mock compassion.

"Actually I got plenty," he smirked, grinning even more widely as a look of disgust showed on my face. "I could tell you all about it, if you'd like."

"Spare me," I hissed, trying to take a step back out of his arms. Of course, his hold was too strong and I remained pressed against his chest, his masculine scent filling my lungs with every breath.

"C'mon, you might enjoy it," he pressed, his perfectly white teeth now showing as he smiled. There was no trace of his fangs. I fought the urge to give in to him and turned my head.

"Let me go," I wriggled, pushing against his literally rock hard body in an attempt to get away. He wore a pair of black slacks with a grey button up shirt with a black jacket over it. Style: yet another one of his strong points.

"When you tell me why you're displeased," he bargained, his hands firm against my lower back.

I knew better than to play his silly games, so I answered. "You fed tonight."

He smirked but released me, "Is my pet jealous?"

I scoffed, "What a joke." I wondered when I'd been promoted from his servant to his "pet", but I wasn't sure it was a good thing. "You're sick, truly."

"Because I need to drink blood in order to live?" He sounded serious for the first time.

"No, because you drink from humans and then joke about them like they're trash."

"Why does it bother you so much?" He taunted, grabbing my wrist. "They don't remember it."

"But they shouldn't be manipulated!" I yanked my arm back but he refused to release me. "I eat dinner but I don't seduce the chicken before I eat it. I don't let it think it has a chance then watch while it accepts the fact that it's going to die!"

"_Don't_ raise your voice to me, Audra," he threatened, his grip tightening. I felt my bones pressing together but clenched my jaw. "You know that scenario is completely different."

I couldn't find a way to reason with him, to explain how hopeless I had been when he caught me and I was sure I was going to die. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"You don't understand what it's like," I explained. "To think that all of the people you… _drink_ from have to endure that makes me sick to my stomach." I grimaced at him, able to feel the bile rising in my throat just thinking about it. "Whether they remember it the next day or not, it isn't right."

"And how do you propose I feed?" He growled, "Would you have me die?"

I hadn't ever dedicated a thought to Ethan dying. To me, it was impossible. "No."

"Would you have me drink from _you_? To spare all of the other souls," he made a faux sympathetic face, mocking me.

"You've been a vampire so long that you can't remember what it's like to be human," I spat.

Before I even had the time to brace myself I was being yanked forward. I felt a sharp pain in the wrist Ethan was holding as I realized he had pulled me inches away from his face so I could see the honest fury burning in his eyes.

"You know _nothing_ about me," he hissed, so calm that it was frightening. His eyes were still warm gold in contrast to his face, now pulled back in a furious snarl. It felt as though my wrist was only moments away from snapping, and when the pain grew unbearable I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Let go," I ordered, though it sounded more pleading than I intended.

"You should know better than to pick a fight with me," he seethed, arrogance evident all around him as he ignored my protests.

"Please," I asked, looking into his eyes. The realization that I'd had to beg broke me to pieces inside as I tugged once more. He released me just then at the exact same moment, and I lost my balance, falling back to the floor. I put my hands behind me to break my fall, but my weakened wrist couldn't handle the weight. I felt the pain before my brain had time to register the injury. I could hear the thud as I hit the floor but for a moment I blacked out. Finally, when I opened my eyes and blinked back the fuzziness, I could see Ethan.

He stood over me, his body rigid with his hands balled up into fists at his sides. His face was expressionless and as smooth as marble, his eyes fixated on mine. I couldn't understand what his auric eyes were trying to convey. At first he looked angry, furious even. But the longer I stared at him in disbelief and hurt and outrage, the softer his eyes became.

He stepped forward hesitantly, reaching his hand out toward me. "Audra," he whispered, his eyebrows bent at just the slightest of angles. He seemed unsure of what to say.

"Get out," I said flatly, ignoring his outreach. I grit my teeth against the throbbing pain shooting up my arm. I felt a drop of liquid run down my face and realized I was crying, which only made me angrier.

Ethan continued to stand motionless and stare at me as though he was just as surprised by his own actions as I was. A part of me wanted to believe that he was remorseful, but the other part of me knew I wouldn't be able to trust him again.

"Go!" I shouted, flicking my functioning wrist toward him and the door. Ethan pulled himself together, standing tall with his chin up as he took a deep breath. With a final sympathetic glance, he turned and disappeared out of the room.

I held my wrist delicately while I turned it over, examining it. I doubted it was broken; I was still able to move it (though not without a great deal of pain). After taking a moment to calm myself down and wipe away my tears, I stood up and went to the closet to grab my robe.

I would have Mary look over my wrist and get me healed as quickly as possible.

Then I vowed to leave this place forever, no matter what it took.

* * *

Have you noticed that all of the chapters have the same titles as songs? Just a fun fact :)

P.S. I have finals coming up, along with Mother's Day, my dad's birthday, and a trip to Arizona, so updates may be delayed. Sorry!


	17. Violet Hour

**Violet Hour**

I rolled over in bed, my eyes still heavy with sleep. I went to rub them when something cold and hard made contact with my skin, and I pulled my hand back in momentary shock.

When I saw the splint Mary had fashioned around my wrist I remembered the night before and groaned. The pain came flooding back to my wrist as if just to torment me further, though I had to admit it was already feeling better than it had while I tried to force myself to sleep.

I rolled over in the opposite direction and stared at the wall blankly. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to get out of bed yet or stay there for the rest of the day. Yet when I finally sighed and sat up, using my good wrist to help balance my weight, I decided to face the day.

On my bedside table sat a short vase filled about halfway with water. Several sprigs of delicate purple flowers hung over the edge, each resting on its stem at the bottom of the vase. I leaned forward to smell them and smiled, inhaling their scent deeply. My fingers fumbled with their fragile petals as I wondered how Mary and/or Hanna would have been able to sneak into my room to do something so sweet.

I got dressed and went down to the kitchen after making sure the coast was clear (meaning there was no Ethan in sight). I had the feeling however that he wasn't nearby, as his magnetic aura didn't seem to be radiating through the house as usual.

Mary was sitting at the table in the breakfast room when I walked in. She looked upon noticing me and smiled brightly, the sun bouncing in the room around her. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," I replied, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer below it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, looking back down at the newspaper she had laid out on the table.

"Better," I answered truthfully. "Thank you for your help last night."

She watched me for a moment before asking cautiously, "What happened?"

I shrugged and grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry. "Ethan and I got into a fight."

"Did you punch him or something?" Asked Hanna, who had just walked into the room and was now getting a bowl and spoon for herself.

I laughed, "No. If I had, I would probably have an injury worse than this," I held up my wrist in the brace.

"So then how did you end up like that?" Hanna motioned to my hand while she poured milk into her cereal.

"Well, that's hard to explain," I told them carefully. "It was kind of an accident, I guess."

I took a seat between Mary and Hanna and started on my breakfast. "Just spit it out already," Hanna huffed, a spoonful of cereal already in her mouth.

"We were arguing," I started, "and Ethan grabbed me. He was squeezing my wrist so tightly I thought my hand was going to fall off."

"And he _broke_ it?" Hanna's eyes were wide.

"It's not broken, it's sprained," I clarified, shaking my head, "and no. I pulled my hand away just as he was letting go, and I lost my balance and fell down. I must have landed on my hand weird because it hurt to move it."

"Thank God it isn't broken," Mary sighed, placing her hand over her heart. Hanna and I grinned at each other.

"So then what happened?" Hanna pressed on.

"I told him to leave." I took another bite of my cereal and listened to the crunch as I chewed it. "I decided that I don't want to see him ever again."

Mary chuckled at my childishness, "That won't be too hard, at least until Thursday."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, mentally counting the days until then. Three.

"He left this morning," Hanna filled me in.

"Where?"

"He didn't say," Mary told me. "He just gave me instructions and told me he would be gone for three days."

I finished my cereal and brought the dishes to the sink quietly. How strange a coincidence was it that the night after Ethan and I have a huge argument resulting in the spraining of my wrist, he mysteriously goes on a multiple day leave without ever mentioning it before?

"Hey," I turned back to them and they both lifted their heads. "Did either of you leave me _flowers_ in my room?"

They looked equally confused, "Flowers?" Mary asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, there are purple flowers on my nightstand." Hanna looked to Mary, who looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't put them there?"

Both shook their heads. "No," Hanna said.

"Alright," I smiled to them. "I'm going to tidy up in my room. If you need me, you know where to find me." I left the kitchen with the strange thought that maybe _Ethan_ had left the flowers. It was a gesture so unlike him that it was hard to believe, even if there weren't a lot of other options. Perhaps Jacques…

An hour or so later I took a step back out of my closet, crossing my arms and smiling with pride. Not only had I hung up every item of clothing that had littered the floor, but I'd also organized them by color and style. I wasn't sure whether to be proud of the achievement or embarrassed at my surplus of time to dedicate to it. Either way, it was going to be much easier to find something to wear.

I fell down into the velvet arm chair in the corner of the room with a sigh. It bothered me that Ethan had decided to just leave for a few days, especially without mentioning anything. I didn't expect him to; it wasn't any of my business. Yet how could he just _leave_ after the argument last night? Was he not man enough to face the music?

I scoffed and shook my head. He wasn't a man, he was a vampire. Besides, I really didn't want to see him anyway.

Just then a soft knock on my door broke me from my thoughts and I looked up. "Come in."

Mary poked her head in and smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled feebly.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she entered the room, looking around the room.

"I just cleaned up some stuff," I told her. "Mainly the closet."

She instantly breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, good. That was getting a little out of control."

I laughed, "I know. It took forever to get through it all."

Mary's eye caught something and she lingered for a moment, staring at it quizzically. "Hmm," she mumbled quietly, as if to herself.

"What is it?" I asked, standing from the chair and moving beside her.

She walked over to the table next to my bed and stared down at it. "These flowers," she explained. "I'm not sure, but I think they're Hyacinth."

"Hyacinth?" I asked, not sure what she was trying to get across.

"Mhm," she nodded. I walked to the table and noticed she was brushing the flowers with her hand, just as I had when I first noticed them.

"Who do you think put these here?" I murmured, looking between her and the mysterious purple flowers. "If it wasn't you…" I trailed off.

"No, it wasn't me," she insisted. "Hanna wouldn't lie about such a thing. And Jacques," she hesitated for a second of two, "it just doesn't _seem_ like him." I figured we had both come to last possible solution, and decided not to ask.

"But why?" I asked, my voice almost breaking a whisper.

"Almost every flower has some sort of meaning behind it," she told me. "Just like when someone gives you red roses, it means 'I love you'," she elaborated.

"So, then, what do these mean?"

She shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea." She looked up at me, her eyes twinkling, "You could try the library."

A spark of hope shot off in my brain. I'd never been in the library and I had no idea what to expect. Part of me was hoping to walk in and find a book entitled _Flowers and Exactly What They Mean When Someone Gives Them To You_ sitting on a table opened to the chapter about Hyacinths. Maybe just once I'd be able to figure out something about Ethan on my own.

"You are a genius, Mary," I grinned at her, spinning on my heels and practically jogging to the door.

I bounded down the stairs and bolted through hallway after hallway, trying to remember behind which door the library was hidden.

Eventually I came to a halt at a pair of dark wooden doors. The gold handles glittered invitingly and I almost couldn't help but put my hands around them.

I stepped into the library, both doors swinging open with me. I felt my jaw literally drop as my gaze swept over the rows and rows of books that lined the walls. What had I gotten myself into?


	18. With You in My Head

**With You in My Head**

My eyes were weary and strained to focus as I forced them to gaze on book after book. Some of the titles printed on the spines were hard to make out as they were obviously much older than the others, and since trying to decipher them was too much work at this point, I'd resorted to skipping over them. I wished there was more light in the room, as the sun had gone down a long time ago and there were only a few lamps available.

My fingers could have had blisters considering how many pages I'd flipped through. I started to wonder if Mary had sent me on a blank mission or perhaps she'd even played some cruel joke on me. Yet somehow I knew Mary had been onto something by recommending the library. The thought couldn't be so far off. My rationalization was that if Ethan _had_ left the flowers, he had to have gotten his knowledge somewhere.

And if he hadn't left the flowers, then there would be a bigger mystery on my hands.

I continued to scan the books. It seemed as if the books were at least organized by subject, and I had yet to come across anything pertaining to flora.

My finger ran across the spines of the books on the shelf as my eyes struggled to keep up. My finger hit a book that was sticking out a little further than the others, as if someone had put it back in place but didn't push it all the way in. My eyes immediately flashed to it, my hope dwindling on the edge.

I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest as I read the title, _A Contemplation Upon Flowers_. I had no idea if this would have the answer to my question, or even be helpful in the slightest, but I grabbed the book anyway and yanked it off the shelf. We stared face to face for a moment until I flicked the cover open and scanned the table of contents.

_Hyacinth. 208._ I practically cried in relief. I flipped to the page while drifting to an armchair and falling into it (the book balanced nicely in the crook of my wrist brace). A picture of a hyacinth, much like the ones currently sitting in my room, was drawn on the page, accompanied by a few paragraphs. I began to read:

"_Hyacinths are bulbous plants that have undergone various taxonomic changes in the last few decades. Currently, plants commonly called hyacinth are scattered over several genera…"_

I groaned inwardly at the boring text. After skipping a few lines, I began again:

"_In the Victorian language of flowers hyacinths suggested sport, game, and play; the purple hyacinth meant sorrow; and the blue hyacinth was the symbol for constancy and fidelity."_

Sorrow? I grew angry as I realized I was still confused, even after all of my efforts and searching. After all of the time I'd sacrificed to deciphering Ethan's silly hidden message, I still wasn't entirely sure why he'd left the flowers in the first place.

Was his gesture supposed to mean he was sorry? And what was he sorry for? Maybe for the argument, or that it resulted in my injury. Or maybe even because he hadn't given me warning about his leave. Was he sorry for bringing me here to begin with?

I set the book on the table beside me and rubbed my eyes with a sigh. I wasn't sure why I even bothered to do this in the first place. I didn't care what the flowers meant, or whether it was Ethan who'd left them. Nor did the fact that he'd left them change my mind about him.

Ethan was impossible and infuriating. He was completely blind to manners and values, as evidenced by his constantly grumpy attitude and short temper. There was barely a moment in a day that he wasn't glowering at me or smiling that egotistical smirk that made my stomach squeeze.

The way he regarded humans as walking blood banks was exasperating, to say the least. Just imagining him cornering someone in a dark alley made my blood boil.

Perhaps it was different. The way he and Isaac spoke about their night out seemed to steer in that direction. They would probably bait young woman with their impeccable elegance, luring them with their charming personalities. They would probably pretend to be perfect gentleman, holding the door for their prey and pulling out their chairs for them. They were only perfect predators.

I started imagining Ethan with another human girl. I imagined he would sit close to her and whisper in that husky voice he used when he could hear my heart rate spiking. He would probably graze her leg with his fingertips or brush back her hair so she could feel the jolts of electricity in his touch. I didn't want to think about what happened _before_ he got around to finally biting her.

Surprisingly, I was growing angrier with every thought my overactive imagination threw out. Maybe the general lack of concern towards humanity wasn't the only aspect of feeding that I didn't agree with.


	19. Sweet Dreams

**For those of you who were "bored" by the last chapter, all I have to say is: boo hoo.**

**I have four more chapters written after this one that are packed with drama and suspense, so you'll just have to deal.**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

The time at the mansion during Ethan's leave went by too quickly. Mary, Hanna, and I had spent all of our time relaxing outside in the sun, laying around in the living room late at night talking about nonsense, and whipping up ice cream sundaes in the kitchen. Now it was the last night before Ethan's return; he would be home tomorrow at dusk, and I was already dreading having to see him.

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the purple flowers on my nightstand. My thoughts kept drifting back to our argument, and what could have gone differently.

"_You don't know anything about me,"_ was the last thing he said to me before he left. Well, with the exception of when he said my name. But he was right, I didn't know anything about him, and that was mostly his fault. He refused to ever give me straight answers or to bring up anything regarding his past. It was almost as if he was hiding it from me. The night I'd been sick and he told me about when he was turned was the only time he'd ever willingly given me information about himself.

I let my body fall back against my soft bed and wondered how I'd come to accept everything. When had I finally allowed myself to accept this as my fate? Was this how the rest of my life was going to be?

Ethan was in my life forever now. He promised me that the very first time we'd ever met. I wasn't sure we would ever learn to get along, but it didn't matter. I could never leave, and even if I tried I had no doubt that Ethan would follow me. I knew their secret, and since Ethan couldn't get rid of me, he had to keep me.

Without even realizing it, I was suddenly pulling myself up from my bed and walking to the door. In the hallway, I glanced once to the left to make sure there was no one watching me. After pausing for a moment, I turned to the right and walked down the rest of the hall. I walked so far that eventually there was nowhere else to walk.

I looked at the dark wood door in front of me hesitantly. I reached for the silver door handle with my free hand and pushed it open, watching as it seemed to swing open in slow motion.

Inside was dark and for the first few seconds that I was staring into the room I remained in the hallway, afraid to take a step in. With one last glance behind me, I pushed myself through the doorway.

Instantly I felt my heart begin to pick up pace, knowing somewhere deep down that this was dangerous and forbidden. Ethan would probably put me in the hospital once he figured out that I was in his bedroom.

I wasted no time in moving to the windows and yanking apart the dark curtains draped around them. The moonlight crept in, illuminating the room just enough for me to make out the pieces of dark furniture. Ethan's armoire was across from his bed and nightstands, which all looked as if they had never been touched before. If Mary and Hanna hadn't wiped away the dust the room would have looked deserted.

His king sized bed was covered in a brown-gray comforter and pillows in different shades of the same color. It looked as though no one had ever laid on it, for the bedding was immaculately thrown on without a crease or wrinkle evident anywhere. I ran my hands over it, the cool material brushing my skin and sending a shiver over my entire body. I hesitated for a second before climbing onto the bed and lying back against the pillows, my arms falling out to my sides as I stared up at the ceiling.

I couldn't believe what I was doing in Ethan's room while he was away. How embarrassing would it be if he came home early and found me here? I could only imagine.

I rolled over, hugging my arms and legs close as I let my face bury into Ethan's pillow. Instantly his masculine scent flooded my lungs and my body started to tingle all over. Just the thought that I was lying in the spot he would be in if he was home sent mini electric shocks through my nerves.

I imagined his face in my mind. His strong jawline, his wild hair and dark eyes shining. His flawless pale skin and his full lips parting just as he was about to say something. I had no problem admitting that he was gorgeous; he was designed that way. It was his species way of attracting prey. I imagined the way he looked when he would stand in front of me with that annoying smirk on his face. He stood taller than me, his perfectly proportionate body and strong muscles hidden beneath one of the many amazingly styled outfits he wore. His hands, cool to the touch, were deep in his pockets. The way he carried himself exuded his confidence and egotism.

When he was around, I was constantly irritated and frustrated. He would bother me and annoy me at all times of the day to the point that I thought I would explode.

But without him in the house, everything seemed empty and dead. It was easy to forget when I was goofing off with Mary and Hanna, but when I was alone, it was all different. Just knowing that Ethan wasn't around made me feel isolated. I felt detached from everything around me.

Believe it or not, a small part of me actually wished he was home.

I pulled his pillow closer and cuddled up close to it, my body already starting to succumb to sleep. Ethan's face filled my dreams almost the entire night.


	20. Into the Labyrinth

**Into The Labyrinth**

With every step I took the dried, dead leaves crunched under my feet. The cold November wind could hardly reach me through all of the trees, but every once in a while a gust would rush by, throwing my hair around my face as I scrambled to tame it. I pulled the sleeves of my coat down over my hands and wrist brace and pulled my hood up around my face. I'd never make it out of here if I let myself freeze.

I was dreading sun fall. Upon leaving in such a hurry, I'd completely forgotten a flashlight or any source of light at all. Thinking of all the creatures that roamed this forest at night made my heart beat nervously. I squinted at the sun along the horizon the best I could through the thick forest. It was only another hour or so until I was enveloped by total darkness and all of the horrors that came with it.

I lifted my chin up bravely. I'd lived with a _vampire_ for the last month; I could handle a few woodland animals.

Last night had been a hiccup in the history of my hatred toward Ethan. There was no reason for me to think I _missed_ him. With Ethan gone all day I got to relax in peace and quiet without being bugged or teased by him. I got to spend all of my time with Mary and Hanna, and occasionally Jacques when he was in the kitchen. As soon as Ethan returned he would find me. I didn't even want to think about what would happen when he realized that I'd been in his room. It was bound to happen; He would smell me. I'd made the bed as best I could before I left, but it didn't matter.

I glanced at the horizon again and noticed that the sun was mostly gone except for a sliver of gold. Ethan was probably just pulling up to the mansion. I was glad that I didn't have to see him. Even if I couldn't find my way out of the forest and had to resort to turning around and going back, at least I could prolong the inevitable for just a short while longer.

Although, his anger would disappear only to be replaced by outrage once he realized that I wasn't at the mansion. I hoped he wouldn't direct any of his feelings toward Mary and Hanna. I intentionally didn't tell them where I was going, or that I was even leaving. The last time I'd tried to run away had been an embarrassing failure.

The sun had vanished by the time I reached the clearing just past the creek. There was little light, save for the faint silver glow the moon offered. I found a fallen tree, its trunk parallel with the brown leaves on the ground, and sat down to catch my breath for a few minutes. It was cold underneath me, but if I hugged my jacket close it wasn't so bad.

My eyes were growing heavy in the darkness, and I leaned back against the log. The sky above me was deep blue, a breath-taking background for the millions of shining stars. I listened as the wind rustled through the branches above me. Every so often a freshly fallen leaf would land somewhere nearby, the soft sound echoing against the trunks of the trees.

The sound of the leaves crunching came to my ears and I sat up, alert. The noises were too close together to be leaves falling. Either there was an animal hopping around, or someone was in the forest with me. I scanned over the trees wildly, searching for movement or a color out of place.

I stood up from the log, preparing to run. My heart was racing despite my mental notes of self-comforting. Another shuffle sounded from my right, and my head snapped in that direction. There was no one there that I could see.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice wavering. There was no answer, only dead silence. I took a step forward, kicking the leaves out of my way.

Another shuffle sounded, though this time it didn't stop, and then I saw something scurry, moving fast and low to the ground. It jumped onto a tree, its feet grasping at the bark to hold on.

A squirrel. I held back a laugh and clutched my heart, a silent gesture that it was okay to calm down. With a smile, I turned back to the log just as something in my field of vision darted behind a tree. I froze, my eyes zeroing in on the area as my smile wiped away immediately. I knew this wasn't an animal. There was nothing friendly about the way the dark silhouette had intentionally moved behind a tree to hide from me.

I took slow steps back, careful to put my feet down as gently as possible as not to make too much noise without letting my eyes drift from the spot where I'd seen the figure. My mind raced over the possibilities before landing on one and somehow, I knew that this was the same _thing_ I'd seen the other night. The thing I'd seen looking up into my window the night of the dinner party. Ethan had come to my room just as they were disappearing into the dark forest.

How stupid I had been to come here on my own. I had nothing with me to defend myself, not even a cell phone to call someone. All I could do was stare like a deer in headlights, waiting for whatever was watching me to make a move.

Defiance in me rose up, much like the night Ethan abducted me. I couldn't give up so easily. If someone was really stalking me then I'd put up as much of a fight as I possibly could just to make it harder for them.

Spinning on my heels in a split second, I took off running back the way I came. I could hear only my own footsteps which motivated me to push myself to go even faster. I'd walked in one direction the entire way here; it would be easy enough to find my way out.

I jumped over bushes and rotting logs to dart through the trees. My hair was whipping around violently as my hood had fallen down against my back again. The cold air filled my lungs as I took deep breaths, trying not to tire myself out. Behind me somewhere I heard a twig snap, and without casting a look over my shoulder I knew they were behind me. It was close, much closer than I expected, and the adrenaline coursing through me gave me super speed. Nothing close to what Ethan possessed, of course, but at least more than I was normally capable of.

In the distance in front of me, I could hear people shouting. It sounded like a man's voice. I charged towards it, praying to make it before whatever was chasing me caught up.


	21. Smash Into You

**Smash Into You**

The shouts grew louder and eventually I recognized the voice as Isaac's. The worry in his voice was clearly evident.

"Isaac!" I screamed, using the hugest breath I could muster. How could he not hear my heart beating this loudly? _I_ could practically hear it, and I had horrible hearing compared to him. I could feel whatever was chasing me back off slightly, deterred by something. I did that last thing I could think to do.

I called out for him, "Ethan!" I had no idea if he was even out here. My lungs were practically frozen and my mouth was dry from breathing so quickly. My legs were growing numb under my weight and the pains in my sides were getting worse. I wished I would have been on the track team in high school.

In the next second, someone appeared in front of me. The figure was dark and unmoving, standing between the trees. "Audra," he said loudly, his arms open, waiting for me.

I felt the relief wash over me as soon as I recognized his voice. The velvety smoothness of it reached my ears and if I hadn't been frightened for my life I might have smiled.

As I drew closer, I finally saw him. He was looking past me, over my shoulder, at whatever was behind me. His horrifyingly beautiful face was pulled back in anger and shock as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I kept running, too afraid to look back, until I practically ran into him. He didn't move an inch.

"What was it?" I asked quickly, my voice coming out with a breath, "Who was following me?"

Ethan didn't answer and instead kept staring out through the trees. I looked up at him, taking in the exquisite beauty and flawless perfection that was him. He stood still except for his arm which he moved out in front of me. I hid behind him, confident that if anything tried to attack us it wouldn't get through him.

"Hey," I heard behind me, and as I spun I was greeted by Isaac's boyish face. "What was that?"

Before I could answer, Ethan turned around. "I can't be sure. Whoever it was wanted Audra."

My eyes darted between them, though Ethan refused to look at me. "Why?"

"Maybe they were hungry," Isaac grinned. A shiver ran up my spine. Ethan released a low growl and Isaac's hands rose in defense, "Hey, I was kidding." After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll meet you back at the house." He smiled once more in my direction before disappearing through the trees.

Ethan started to walk and I followed close behind him, glancing back every few seconds to make sure no one was there. He led us out of the forest and through the yard around the mansion. When we reached the patio he walked through the door without a word. When I entered he was gone. Only Isaac remained.

"Sit," Isaac ordered, pointing to a chair in front of the fireplace. I obeyed and walked over to him, falling into the chair. He kneeled in front of me and reached out for the zipper of my jacket. He pulled it off and grabbed both arms of the chair, yanking it closer to the fire without any effort. "You're freezing," he observed, his hands covering mine. They didn't feel cold.

"Who was in the forest?" I asked, looking up into his warm eyes. He disappeared for a moment and was back with a blanket, which he draped over my shoulders.

"I don't know," he shrugged, taking a seat on the couch across from me. "I didn't see them."

"But it was a person?"

His lips picked up in a slight snarl, "No." To my questioning look, he answered, "A vampire."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The smell," he revealed. "Wasn't human."

"Why were they after me?" I asked myself more than him, "What did they want?"

"No idea."

After a moment of silence, I asked, "Where is Ethan?"

"He's checking the forest. Securing the borders, I guess you could say." I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my head down. "What were you doing out there?" Isaac asked.

"I…" I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse, "I was running away."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I sighed, looking up at him. "I just didn't want to face him."

Immediately picking up on who I was talking about, Isaac nodded, "Does it have anything to do with your wrist?" He gestured in the direction of my brace, his eyes locked on it.

"Sort of," I admitted. I thought back to the first time I'd met Isaac and he warned me of the abuse masters often inflicted upon their servants. I felt foolish as I realized I'd made excuses for him then, just as I was now by not elaborating on the subject. "Things here have been so crazy. I just thought that if I left before he got here I'd be able to avoid him for a little while longer."

"Well, now you have bigger problems to worry about," Isaac told me.

"Yeah, a vampire stalker," I rolled my eyes at the absurdity.

"I wasn't talking about that," he said. I looked at him seriously, waiting for even more bad news. "Ethan's going to be furious with you."

"Oh, I know," I muttered. I wasn't looking forward to Ethan's return from the forest. "He doesn't trust me."

Isaac shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "You think he's angry because you tried to run out with valuable vampire information?" He chuckled softly at me, "You are _clueless_."

"What?"

He was still amused, "Oh, Audra." I stared blankly at him, waiting for him to regain his composure. "He's furious because you endangered yourself. You went into the forest _alone_. At _night_."

It was my turn to shake my head, "Ethan doesn't care about that."

Isaac's eyebrows rose, "Really? He seemed pretty frantic when he called me. Told me to get over here quick, it was an 'emergency'," he quoted. He was leaning back against the sofa, his arms draped over it.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Was Isaac honestly trying to prove to me that Ethan _cared_ about me? I would have laughed if I hadn't been so drained from my exercise and the emotional/mental stress of my situation. Grabbing the blanket around my shoulders, I stood from the chair and moved to sit beside Isaac, my body turned so that I was facing him. "Why is this happening?" I asked, my head leaning to the side against the back of the sofa. I blinked tiredly at him.

He smiled affectionately and pushed the hair from my face. "I don't know, Audra," he breathed, his voice soft. His warm eyes made me want to curl up next to him and fall asleep, like a kitten. "You're safe here," he assured me. I nodded, knowing that almost nothing could get past both Isaac and Ethan. I scooted closer to him, letting myself relax in his company. I could feel his hand on my leg, his thumb rubbing back and forth comfortingly. I closed my eyes, my body exhausted from the day's exertions and my mind weakened by the constant questions and concerns reeling.

I felt a shift of the weight on the sofa and then felt a cool hand on my face. When I opened my eyes, Ethan was sitting in front of me and Isaac was nowhere to be seen. Ethan must have noticed me look around for him, because he said, with a slightly sour tone, "Getting cozy with Isaac, huh?" I gave him a look and he smirked. "Don't worry, he's still here. He's just giving us a moment."

"Is this where I get yelled at?" I asked, hoping that if he had anything to say he would get it over with so I could go to sleep.

"Actually, yes," he said flatly, his face stern. "What were you _thinking_?"

I shook my head, looking away from him. I couldn't admit why I didn't want to face him. Because I was too nervous to see him again? Because I was still angry that we'd fought and then he'd left without ever telling me? Because I had just started believing again that I hated him?

"Audra," he commanded, his hand reaching out for mine. He caught my wrist brace instead, and he was obviously caught off guard by it because he took a few moments to look over it. He looked back up at me, his eyes becoming less strict. "How could you go out there alone?"

I stood up from the couch and turned my back on him, walking over to the patio doors. "I don't know what I was thinking," I lied. "I just needed to get out of the house."

He stood too, though noiselessly. "Couldn't you have just gone out with Mary and Hanna?" He asked, a hint of frustration touching in his voice.

"I didn't _want_ them to know," I explained exasperatedly. "Don't you _get_ it?" It wasn't my fault, for reasons unknown, a vampire had decided to hunt me.

"Yeah, I _get_ it," he mocked me in irritation. "If you're going to be stupid enough to try and run away again, at least bring _something_ with you," he advised, close behind me.

"I'm not stupid," I hissed, turning to face him. "I just didn't want to see you."

I felt bad as soon as I said it. For a moment, so brief it might not have even existed, he looked hurt. "You were willing to put yourself in danger just to avoid me?" He shook his head and looked away, taking a deep breath to control himself. "Damn it, Audra," he sighed.

"Well it's not like you left when we were on the best of terms," I muttered. "Not to mention, you were kind of just _gone_ when I woke up." He didn't say anything, so I turned back to the windows. "I didn't know what to expect when you got back," I admitted. I crossed my arms and looked out into the dark. The trees swayed in the wind and I shivered a little.

I could feel him closer behind me, an arm's reach away. "You're still angry with me?" He sounded annoyed. "Jesus, how long do you hold a grudge for?"

"Forever, if I have to," I grumbled quietly, though still sure he could hear it.

"Well, you can't be _that_ mad," he said, instantly his suave self again. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I left you flowers." I rolled my eyes at his typical male thought process. Suddenly his cool breath was on my neck, just light enough to tickle the tip of my spine. "Besides, you _must_ have missed me at least a little bit," he teased.

"Nope," I replied without hesitation. If I didn't know the truth, I would have believed myself.

"Not even a _little_?" He pried, his hands snaking onto the sides of my waist.

"No," I answered again.

"Then how come I smelled you in my bed?" I wanted so badly to whip around and whack the grin I knew was on his face right off, but he was right. How was I supposed to deny it? "I knew it," he said, spinning me around to face him. Of course, he was smirking triumphantly, his golden, knowing eyes staring deeply into mine.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him, looking away as a blush crept onto my cheeks.

"What if I told you I missed you too?" He asked, his teasing dying down slightly.

"I'd call you a liar."

He chuckled, a deep noise from his chest. For a moment, his teeth even peaked through his smile, and I inhaled at the sight of his genuine, happy smile. It was hard to stay angry with someone so beautiful.

"Where were you?" I asked, sounding more timid than I'd hoped.

Without releasing me, he looked away from my eyes with a heavy sigh. "I was making a few preparations with my mother."

I eyed him in confusion. "Preparations?" He simply nodded. "For what?"

"A party," he informed, his hands falling from my waist. When I gave him a pointed look, he elaborated, "For my birthday."

My eyebrows shot up, "Really? When?"

"This Saturday, the first of the month." He moved closer to the window, his back to me as he peered out. I wondered if he was searching for something.

"Is that your real birthday, or the day you…" I wasn't sure how to ask such an odd question.

"The day I became a vampire." He turned to me suddenly, a small, joking grin on his face. "I'm turning 26."

I rolled my eyes, not able to help the smile making its way onto my face. "Oh wow. This is what, the one hundredth time?"

He looked at me sideways, his dark hair casting shadows over the side of his face. "Actually, this will be the one hundred and seventeenth time," he corrected me. "I'm appalled that you didn't remember my birthday."

"Technically, it's not really a _birth_day."

"Mmm," he agreed. "More of a _death_day." I noticed his smile starting to fade as he once again moved his gaze back to the window. I felt accomplished, having somehow gotten him to open up. It was so much easier to live with him when he was like this; when he was boyish and playful.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed," I told him, not sure if he cared but still letting him know. It seemed like the polite thing to do. Besides, he was being civil thus far, so I figured he deserved the same from me. He'd earned it.

"That's a good idea," he nodded. "You need your rest for tomorrow."

Why was he always leaving me confused? "Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Shopping," he answered, looking at me as if I was stupid. "You don't have anything to wear to my birthday celebration."

"I'm going?" I asked, feeling genuinely surprised at the invitation (which was more like an order). "Why can't I wear the clothes I have?"

"Of course you're going," he scoffed. "I can't leave you here alone. And you need something a little," his eyes wandered over my attire: my dirt stained jeans and plain gray t-shirt, "_nicer_."

I felt slightly embarrassed; it wasn't like I had _dressed up _to run away or anything. I grimaced at the thought of having to ride in the limo uptown and waste my precious time going from shop to shop, but knowing that I would get a little girl time alone with Hanna stopped me from full out protesting. Though, I still wasn't quick to accept. "_Fine_."

His eyebrows rose momentarily and I heard him mutter, "That was easy."

"Am I dismissed now?" I sighed, shifting my weight impatiently with my hand on my hip.

He nodded and asked, "Are you angry with me again?"

I gave him a look that clearly stated I was and spun on my heels, walking fast enough to get out of the room before he could say anything else.


	22. A Place to Hide

**A Place To Hide**

I sat at the table in the breakfast room, staring out at the clouds while eating the waffles I'd made for myself. Technically it was lunchtime, but I just couldn't push myself out of bed this morning. I was still so tired from last night's events, not to mention I hadn't been sleeping great. I took the last bite and leaned back in my chair, my hands folded contently in my lap.

The kitchen door swung open and by the sound of the footsteps on the tiled floor, I knew it was Ethan. A moment later he was sitting down at the table with me, one leg propped up on the other while he leaned back far in his chair. His overpowering masculinity was sometimes bothering.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, watching me intently as I blinked slowly at him.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure that I did." He looked confused, something that didn't happen often. "It's hard for me to tell the difference between sleeping and just lying there anymore."

"Tell me about it," he retorted, turning to look outside. "Are you going to be ready to go soon?"

"Yeah," I eyed him. "Where's Hanna?"

He shrugged this time, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Isn't she going with me?"

Suddenly he was amused, a smirk gracing his lips as he realized I was misinformed. "It's just you and I today, darling."

I sighed heavily and let my limbs fall loose in the chair unenthusiastically. "Why?" I whined, leaning away from him a little as he stood up and reached his hand down, expecting me to take it.

"Because, this is a celebration for _me_," he explained. "Therefore, I will choose what you'll be wearing tomorrow evening."

I took his hand, his cool, smooth skin like porcelain against mine, knowing that there wasn't any way out of the shopping excursion. He looked down at my wrist, still covered by the brace, and I noticed a look of anguish flicker across his face. "There have to be restrictions."

"I make the rules," he drawled, clearly enjoying his control over me.

"We'll see about that," I replied, smiling to myself as I promised not to give up without a fight.

* * *

Ethan and I walked silently side by side down the sidewalk, glowing store windows passing by across from the street filled with cars. Peeking over at Ethan, I noticed he was staring straight ahead, his jaw pulled tight like he was stopping himself from saying something. I sighed and hugged my jacket closer, mentally rolling my eyes at Ethan's childish behavior.

Store after store, Ethan would drag me in and throw dozens of exquisite evening gowns into my arms. After trying them all on, I would tell him I didn't like any of them, and he would storm out of the shop. This had happened at least three times already, and judging by Ethan's current actions (ignoring me) I assumed he was tired of my antics.

Just as I looked back over at him, I realized he was no longer there. I panicked for a split second before I collided with someone in front of me. I knew it was Ethan since the body was so hard that I nearly broke my nose on impact.

"What the heck?" I asked, rubbing my nose, looking up at him angrily.

"We're going in here," he informed me firmly, standing next to the large glass door of another dress shop, "and you're getting a gown whether you like it or not."

"I thought you liked shopping," I teased, grinning up at him as he glowered back at me.

"Not when you make it this difficult," he grumbled, opening the door and motioning for me to enter.

I stepped in, looking around at the hundreds of gowns hanging around. Immediately, before I could even decide which direction to walk in, a woman with an elaborate updo was approaching me.

"Good evening," she smiled brightly. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

As I was about to tell her "No", Ethan piped in, "Actually yes," he smirked at her. "My girlfriend needs something special for tomorrow evening." I felt my eyes widen and I noticed how he moved just a fraction of an inch closer to me.

"Do you have any ideas in mind?" She asked, looking at me for a second before sweeping her gaze back to Ethan.

"Well," Ethan glanced to me, a gleam in his eye, before directing the woman away to tell her things I couldn't hear. I huffed and walked over to the fitting rooms where a Victorian style sofa with clawed feet sat. I fell down into it and awaited my fate.

Minutes later, Ethan returned with the saleswoman, who I noticed was holding only one gown in her arms. Ethan looked smug, but I ignored him and faced the woman, who was now handing me the gown.

"This is the one he chose," she told me with a smile, "I hope you like it."

"I don't think I have a choice," I mumbled, glancing at Ethan as I held the gown, covered by a zipped up bag, in my arms.

"You are free to choose any room you like," she motioned to the fitting room. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Ethan nodded, dismissing her silently. She smiled and turned, disappearing between the racks of clothing.

"_Girlfriend_?" I hissed at him, answered by his annoying smirk as he pulled me up from the sofa.

"Don't flatter yourself," he breathed, his arm resting on my lower back. "I just needed an excuse to keep that woman from drooling over me."

I scoffed and jolted away from him, "How can one person be so impossibly egotistical?"

"Have you _seen_ me?" He asked, looking at his reflection in the mirrors all around us. I stayed quiet, unable to admit how beautifully flawless he truly was. Instead I walked into a cubicle with the dress and pulled the curtain shut behind me.

I unzipped the bag and reached in, pulling out a handful of midnight blue material. The gown was long and flowing, and as I took it entirely out of its protective covering, it flowed to the floor and landed in a soft puddle. For the first time all night, I was genuinely pleasantly surprised by Ethan's choice.

I took off my jacket and sweater and tossed them onto the bench in the fitting room. After stepping out of my shoes, I pushed down my jeans and kicked them into the corner. I glanced nervously at the curtain, a part of me skeptical at its ability to keep Ethan and his prying eyes out. But I stepped into the gown and pulled it up over my chest without any interruptions. I reached back for the zipper and struggled to pull it up. It was impossible to maneuver the brace on my wrist into a position to grab the zipper. My arms felt awkward behind me and I sighed in frustration with myself.

I bit my lip, debating asking for help. After a few more moments I called for him quietly, "Ethan?"

In a millisecond he was pushing through the curtain into the room. "Need help?" He asked, looking over my exposed back.

"Please?" I sighed in a whisper, reluctant to resort to him for help.

With a nod he was moving behind me, his hands finding the zipper and dragging it up slowly. His cold hands brushed my skin briefly, sending light chills over my spine. I watched him in the mirror as his eyes roamed the gown, taking in the way it fit my body astonishingly perfectly. The ruched, crossed bodice hugged my chest tightly, and the sweetheart neckline enhanced every curve. The skirt of the gown was slim and flowing, making me look even taller than I truly was, though the slight curve of my hip was evident through the fabric.

"So?" I asked, running my hands over the thin material on my hips.

"This is it," Ethan said flatly, though without sounding bored. His hands, still near my back, drifted down my sides and waited at my waist. They grasped gently as he stared at me in the mirror, his eyes, though light, looked hungry.

I reached under my arm and flipped over the price tag, my eyes growing wide at the amount of numbers. "Jesus," I swore, turning to face Ethan and jutting the tag out toward him. "Ethan, this is _way_ too expensive," I told him, waiting for his face to rise in surprise and for him to tell me that I couldn't have it.

However, he flicked his hand as if the four digit number hardly worried him. "The gown was practically made for you," he praised. "The color matches your eyes perfectly."

I flushed and stayed silent, though mentally I had to admit he was right. Somehow, impossibly, the gown looked astonishing on me, and therefore made _me_ look astonishing in _it_. A bubble of excitement grew inside me upon the thought of being introduced to Ethan's friends while wearing the gown.

"I'll pay for this while you change," he told me, his eyes meeting mine for the first time since he entered the small room. "Unless you'd like me to stay…" His offer hung in the air, all the while his familiar sneaky smile grew as I watched him in the mirror.

"No," I shook my head, not quite yet ready to take the gown off. Ethan disappeared in a millisecond and I took a few more moments to look over myself while I listened to him making arrangements with the saleswoman.

How was it possible that at this period of time in my life, after all of the hardships I'd recently been through, that when I looked at myself in the mirror I actually _liked_ what I was looking at? Shouldn't I have looked tired or worn out? Shouldn't I have given up on looks and vanity and embraced my life as a vampire's servant?

Yet somehow I'd skipped that step. I'd either skipped it or had made it through so fast I hadn't even noticed. One way or another I'd accepted my fate and moved on in one swift movement. I was learning to adapt to my new life, and not only survive, but thrive. I was legitimately enjoying myself (at times), save for the fact that for some unknown reason I was being stalked.

I began to change back into my jeans and jacket, which now in comparison seemed ugly and plain. Upon leaving the dressing room to see Ethan handing the saleswoman a credit card, I noted that he _never_ looked ugly or plain, even though he himself had worn jeans and a plain black jacket. It was pointless to compare myself to Ethan; not because we were so different but because he would always be better than me. He was unfailingly perfect, stunning no matter what time of day. There wasn't a single feature he possessed that wasn't naturally flawless or complete. It was a miracle we weren't followed everywhere we went by women falling under the spell of his impossible beauty.

"I trust everything is in order then," he was saying, his brilliant white teeth showing as he smiled his approval at the woman who was nodding. "Great. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," she said back to him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiled, though Ethan was already turning away with the gown tucked safely in a garment bag on his arm.

"Ready to go home?" Ethan asked me, his light eyes looking strangely worn. I immediately nodded and followed him out of the shop and into the black vehicle we'd taken here. I slipped into the passenger's seat and waited patiently as Ethan started the car.

"Seatbelt," he ordered without looking at me. His hand rested on the gear shift yet remained in park.

"What about you," I asked, yanking the seatbelt across me and into the buckle, "seatbelt?"

He glanced over at me before turning back to the road and taking off. "I would do more damage than any semi-truck," he pointed out. I slumped in my seat and gazed out the window, watching as bare trees whizzed by. Snowflakes had started to fall sparsely and slowly. As they ricocheted off of the windshield I looked to Ethan, who was staring blankly ahead.

"Isaac told me," I informed him, "about you and Vivienne."

The muscles of his jaw tightened momentarily, "Did he?"

"He told me you were engaged."

Ethan took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes. We were to be married."

"What happened?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Ethan, don't-"

"You don't understand," he clarified immediately, as though he already anticipated my protest. "There was no definitive event that brought about the end of our relationship. We grew apart long before we made the decision to call off the wedding."

I pictured Ethan and Vivienne together, for some reason at the altar. Their beautiful faces smiled at each other and their hands clasped between them. They were a perfect couple, in every sense of the word.

"Why are you concerned?" Ethan voiced, his question breaking me from my imagination.

"I'm not," I paused, "_concerned_. I was just curious to hear what you had to say."

He nodded calmly, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but there isn't much to say. It was a very long time ago."

I could tell he was done talking about it and decided to quit while I was ahead. His explanation was more than I expected in the first place.

"And what about yourself?" He asked politely, his voice light and casual to hide the hint of curiosity I detected in his tone.

"Well I've never been _engaged_," I looked over to him, surprised to see him staring back at me. "I've had boyfriends, none of them noteworthy."

"And what about the night we met? You looked as though you were dressed for a date."

I shook my head solemnly, not willing to remember the night and its terrifying details. It wasn't even Ethan that horrified me in the memory, but it was the blonde woman he'd bitten. The memory was forever synonymous with the recurring nightmare, and even now it was hard to decipher dream from reality.

But Ethan pressed on, "What were you doing that night?"

"I was just out with some friends," I told him vaguely, wishing to direct the conversation away from the subject. It wasn't what I'd been doing with my friends that I didn't want to remember, but the events afterward. I wanted to avoid the subject of the blonde woman completely.

It was quiet in the car for a few moments. I didn't look at Ethan again, though I could feel his electric gaze burning over me. "Do you think they wonder what happened to you, your friends?" He asked tentatively like he was afraid I'd have an outburst.

I shrugged, "Not really. I wasn't very close with anyone. They probably think I moved away or something." I chuckled dryly at the irony, "I guess I did."

"So does that make us best friends?" He asked with a small grin. The childish term sounded strange coming from someone so mature, so sophisticated.

"Not a chance," I teased. "Mary, Hanna, and Jacques all come before you. Besides, I don't want to be second best to Isaac anyway."

"Yes," he scoffed. "Isaac, who seems to have no problem telling anyone who will listen my personal matters."

"Isaac has done nothing wrong," I immediately scolded. "Vivienne is his sister, so it's his business too."

Ethan eyed me for a moment before nodding, "I suppose you're right." He stared ahead as a pair of headlights washed over us, his eyes glittering as the light passed over him. "I'd forgotten you were his number one fan."

"Oh stop," I shushed him, leaning my head in my hand on the arm rest. "He's just a friend."

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" He teased my initial distaste for the vampire race.

"I only have two enemies," I informed him. "You, and who or _what_ ever chased me through the forest."

Surprisingly, Ethan didn't react. I expected him to make some sort of comment about being one of my enemies or being placed in the same category as the blonde woman, but he stayed silent and continued staring ahead.

"Ethan?"

"Yes?"

"Who was following me?"

He stayed perfectly still, so unmoving it was almost like he was frozen. I turned toward him slightly with my back against the door so he knew I wasn't going to give up on my question.

"I don't know," he told me, and instantly I knew he was lying.

"I saw the way you looked in the forest that day. You recognized whoever it was," I pressed, my voice growing a little louder.

"I can't say for certain," he muttered, his monotone voice dark.

"Ethan," I said loudly, and the intensity with which I said his name must have gotten his attention because he finally turned to look at me. "Tell me what you know. If this person is after me, then I have the right to know."

"Person?" He lifted his eyebrow in suspicion, clearly disregarding my attempts at a debate. "What makes you think it was _human_?"

"I know it was a vampire," I admitted. When he gave me a look of curiosity mixed with what seemed to be anger, I answered. "Isaac."

"Of course," he rolled his eyes. "Is there anything he _hasn't_ told you?"

"He hasn't told me why you insist on keeping secrets," I retorted, watching him with satisfaction as his lip picked up in a silent, but accepting, snarl.

After a minute of mental debate, Ethan sighed. "It was a female." A flashback of my dream came slicing through my vision inside the car.

"Do you know her?"

He shook his head. "No. She looked familiar but she was moving so quickly it was hard to get a good look at her."

I shivered and my heart skipped a beat. "What color was her hair?"

Ethan glanced at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the strange question. "What? Why?"

"Was she blonde?" I asked insistently, watching his face for any movement I could pick up on.

"Yes."

Immediately I felt a cold wave wash over me. It felt as though my body was being drained of everything, and I associated the odd feeling with fear. The fear that someone was truly out to get me. The fear that my nightmare would soon be reality.

"Audra?" Ethan asked, but his voice was a mile away. I stared out at the window, barely blinking as the snowflakes whizzed by the window like a blizzard. The night was impossibly black and even with the bright headlights of the brand new sports car on it was hard to see what was twenty feet ahead of us. I no longer cared if Ethan could hear my heart racing or if he could even read my mind. I wasn't worried about what was in the car with me; if anything, I knew that being as close as possible to the person I was with now would be my best bet for survival.

But thinking about what was out there, what could possibly be lurking in the shadows around me at this very moment, was what made my skin crawl. There was so much space, impossible amounts of space, for her to be hiding in it was sickening.

With a gulp and slight panic, I realized I would have to follow Ethan everywhere, no matter how annoyed or frustrated I got. If I was with Ethan, she couldn't touch me.

Assuming, of course, Ethan would protect me…


	23. The Story

**Just wondering, how do you all feel about Isaac? Just in general? I kind of need to know…**

* * *

**The Story**

"Are you ready yet?" Hanna asked through my bathroom door, and I noted the impatience in her voice.

"Almost," I answered, struggling with the zipper behind my back. I'd been able to take my wrist brace off, only after Mary inspected it closely. It was wonderful to be free again, to use my wrist and hand as I pleased, and I was surprised at how much I'd been unable to do without it. Finally, I finished with the zipper, and I sighed in relief. I turned to open the bathroom door and as soon as I had undone the lock, Mary and Hanna rushed in.

"Oh my," Mary gasped, her hands covering her mouth. I smiled shyly.

"You look beautiful," Hanna squealed in excitement. "Ethan won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Hanna!" I scolded, shooting her a surprised, yet angry, look. She immediately raised her hands in defense.

"Sorry," she apologized, though her smile made it obvious that she wasn't.

"I'll go tell him you're ready," Mary smiled, disappearing out of the room with a soft shuffle.

"I wish you could go with me," I confessed to Hanna, smoothing my hands over the navy blue material of the evening gown I was wearing.

Hanna shrugged. "It's not really my scene."

I laughed, "Your '_scene_'?" I turned to her for an explanation and was shocked to see Ethan standing beside her.

"Hanna," he spoke politely, "could you please excuse us for a moment?"

"Yep," she answered, smiling and pulling me into a hug. "Have fun tonight, and be careful."

"I promise," I told her, watching as she walked past Ethan and out of the room. "Well that was rude," I told him saucily, facing the mirror again while I pretended to fuss with my hair and pay him little attention. In all actuality, it was hard to keep from sneaking a glance, as he had dressed up for the occasion as well in a modern black tuxedo. His lapels were a satin texture against a plain white button up shirt. He wore no bow tie in a casual, yet cocky, "I'm-too-good-for-one" attitude.

He ignored me and asked, in a monotone voice, "You're finished?"

"I guess," I sighed, spinning to face him. "What do you think? Is this good enough for you?"

He looked over me, his gaze sweeping over me intently. I noticed a few times that his eyes lingered and felt the heat rise in my cheeks. He nodded in approval, "Good. Let's get going."

I followed him out of the room and down the staircase. Mary was waiting for me at the front door with a heavy jacket. "Here you go, honey," she shimmied the jacket up my arms and pulled it around me. "Do you want some gloves?"

I shook my head, "I'm okay, thanks."

"Have fun," she smiled, turning to Ethan. "Don't let anything happen to her."

Ethan's mouth twitched in an echo of her smile. "I promise."

"Goodbye," she waved as we both stepped through the door. Ethan led the way to his car and I walked around and swung open the passenger's side door.

"We're going to be late," he grumbled, throwing the car into drive so fast I barely had my seatbelt buckled. We sped off down the long road that led to his estate, the snowflakes looking like stars in space in front of the headlights.

"It's _your_ party," I reasoned. "They won't be angry." I leaned back in my seat, trying not to focus on how fast we were going. If Ethan could hear my heart beating nervously, he didn't slow down. "Will Isaac be there?"

Immediately, he threw a glance my way, obviously taking my question to mean something different. "_Why_?"

"I just wanted to ask him a few questions," I told him truthfully. Ever since I'd last talked with Isaac he'd left me with more questions than answers. And now that I knew who, or at least had a trustworthy hunch as to who it was who chased me through the forest, I figured he was the person I could talk to about it.

"Why don't you ask me?" Ethan tried, his voice softer but his face still solemn.

I scoffed, "I don't want one-word answers. Besides," I smirked, throwing his signature look back at him, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Ethan shook his head but I could see he was fighting back a smile at the absurdity of my statement. I turned back to the window and stared through the glass, barely focusing on the trees flying by.

* * *

"This is Ophelia's _house_?" I gasped, staring up the beautiful stone mansion through the window. Lights from the ground shone up against the walls, the shadows cast from the windowsills making it look even taller. The landscaping was immaculate and probably required daily attention.

"It is," Ethan nodded before opening his door and stepping out. As I reached for the handle, the door suddenly swung open and Ethan was holding his hand out for me.

I looked up at his statuesque face; the beauty rivaled by angels and the strength comparable to the massive structure just behind him, and could hardly keep myself from staring. This moment was like a dream that I knew would end and desperately wanted to stay sleeping.

"Are you coming?" He asked, his eyebrow rising in impatience. I put my hand, comparably small, in his and stepped out of the car.

I followed Ethan to the front door and stood behind him as he rang the doorbell. I could hear the chime echo inside and wondered if Ophelia would answer. Would it be a vampire I didn't know? How many would there be?

"Nervous?" I heard Ethan say, no doubt smirking at my distress and his supernatural ability to detect it.

I scowled at the back of his head. "Shut up."

"Don't worry, Isaac will find you inside to keep you safe," he chuckled darkly, his humor sounding grim.

Suddenly the door was being opened and bright light poured over us. It was so bright in fact that I had to squint to make out the black, blurry figure inside.

"Ethan," Vivienne smiled, her greeting sounding like a sigh of relief. "And Audra, so great to see you again." She reached out to hug me and I followed suit, feebly raising my hand to pat her on the back. "Ophelia will be happy to hear of your arrival. Come, come," she ushered us in. Her body moved like flowing water in front of us, her champagne colored silk gown hugging her every curve. I immediately wanted to turn around and retreat back to the car.

I watched as she snapped her fingers and a young man came rushing to her side. Just by looking at him I could tell he was a human; his cheeks were a pinkish color and his eyes were blue. He was looking up at her nervously, fidgeting with his hands while he waited for her to address him. "David," she motioned to me. "Her coat?"

David immediately nodded and reached out for my coat. "Oh, thank you," I said, caught off guard by his unusually quickened pace. He practically yanked it off, and I barely had enough time to pull my left arm out before he was rushing off with it.

"Where is my mother?" Ethan asked her.

"I last saw her in her study," she answered lightly. I could feel a tension between the two, though describing it was a challenge. I glanced around at the many unfamiliar faces and decided I had to make a decision. This boat was sinking and I could either stay here and drown or dive in to join the sharks.

"Vivienne, could you tell me which way to the restroom, please?" I made it a point to stay polite, not only to keep on good terms with her but to show Ethan I could play nice as well.

"Of course," she beamed. "Just down the hall, on your left."

I thanked her and jumped ship, immediately taking off in the direction she'd pointed out. I noticed I was getting a few looks, and judging by the strangers' pale skin and assorted colored eyes ranging from black to gold, they could smell my blood. Either that or they could hear my heart beating anxiously, a thought that was so embarrassing I felt my cheeks warm as I avoided their stares.

"Ah," I heard someone address to me. I looked up and found warm golden eyes paired with the flashiest grin I'd ever witnessed. "It's good to see someone with a little color around here."

"Armand," I smiled, my breath escaping in a rush of relief. "I'm so glad I ran into you."

"That makes two of us, then," he smirked, and I wondered if in the time he'd known his brother he'd picked up the habit. "Where were you off to?"

"The bathroom, but that was just a cover story." Armand cocked his head to the side inquisitively. I lowered my voice and leaned closer, "Vivienne and Ethan."

His eyes shifted to something behind me, most likely the two, and he nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see." He smiled to himself and motioned for me to follow him, which I did. "I trust you've already been informed that the two were engaged?"

I nodded, looking around the huge room he'd brought me into. The lights were low and couples were scattered around, dancing to the soft music. "I heard it didn't end well."

Armand nodded his head, his light colored eyes sparkling under the reflection of the chandelier. "Pretty badly, as a matter of fact. They've only recently started speaking again."

"Geez," I breathed, more to myself than anyone, but I knew Armand heard it. He turned to me with his hand out, waiting for me to accept and take it. I glanced once from his hand to the dance floor and back before finally putting my hand in his hesitantly. He beamed and pulled me gently with him, weaving through the others to a fairly open spot. He brought me close to him and snuck an arm around my waist. Our hands stayed clasped while he guided us through the proper positions.

"Do you know why they split up?" Armand asked me, and I shook my head. I was grateful at his attempt to start a conversation as I was feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed. "I guess none of us truly know why," he sighed. "But I think it has to do with Vivienne's way of treating her servants, or humans in general."

I looked up at him, my eyes about level with his chin, "What do you mean?"

"Ethan treats you fairly, you would say?" As I opened my mouth he interrupted, "Aside from the usual day-to-day banter and the foolish injuries he inflicted on a delicate being such as yourself; Oh yes, I heard," he moved his hand from mine to grip my wrist gently. "You might say he's annoying, or frustrating," I rolled my eyes, "but not cruel. Correct?"

"I guess," I answered, trying to think over every situation I'd ever been in with him. Armand had been too right in his description of Ethan. Despite how truly annoying he could be, I was still treated well in his hands. He fed me, let me live in his mansion, and saved me from certain death.

"Well Vivienne is close to being an opposite," Armand explained. "She treats her servants as though they are lesser beings. She subjects them to cruel punishments and poor treatment." I was suddenly seeing Vivienne in a new light. I'd first thought she was an angel, beautiful and kind. Now I was thinking she was more along the lines of a demon, beautiful only to fool you into getting close enough so that it could destroy you.

"Why is she that way?" I asked him, my voice sounding just as disgusted as I felt.

"She was brought up that way," he shrugged. "Isaac is only different because he spent so much time with Ethan and our '_family_'."

"Vivienne was kind to me though," I reasoned. "Remember, during the dinner at the mansion? You were there."

Armand nodded, "She knows her place. She knows how Ethan feels about the subject of human treatment, and since she was outnumbered among Ophelia, Ethan, and her own brother, she would never have said anything to you in front of them."

"And what about you?" I asked, noticing too quickly that he failed to mention his own name in the list of vampires who are sympathetic to human rights. "How do you feel about humans?"

Armand smiled slowly, probably in response to my accelerating heart rate. "To be honest with you," he breathed, pulling me closer so that our chests were touching, "I find them interesting." He watched as I looked around the room nervously, "I can hardly remember being human."

I looked up into his face, which was only a few inches away, and felt my heart squeeze in pity for him. "What?" I stammered softly, my voice not quite working.

"I am older than Ethan," he explained. "I barely remember being turned, let alone the life I lived before this," his face was still in the same position, only his eyes were slightly bent in sadness. I felt horrible as I stared at him. I must have been a forceful reminder of everything he used to be: warm-blooded, a beating heart, fragile.

"I'm sorry," I told him, feeling so with every fiber of my body.

Armand suddenly chuckled and shook his head, "Don't be."

As we continued dancing, I couldn't help but think about how different Isaac was from Vivienne. Isaac had been a great friend to me from the moment I met him. I was frightened by what Armand had told me and decided I would stay away from Vivienne altogether.

"My brother isn't pleased with me," he grinned, obviously not affected.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, my mind straying from its train of thought.

Without a word, Armand spun us around and nodded in the direction behind him, still wearing a grin.

Just barely, over Armand's shoulder, I could see Ethan. He was staring straight ahead at me with his hands in his pockets, the sides of his jacket pushed behind him. I could read his brooding expression like a book.

When I looked back at Armand he was suddenly serious, "Audra," he started, sounding grim.


	24. Suspicious Minds

**Suspicious Minds**

Yet, before he could say anything, there was suddenly someone standing next to us. I looked over at the boyish grin and felt my heart leap. "Isaac," I smiled, my breath coming out quickly in obvious relief.

He smiled at me but turned to Armand, "Could I steal a dance?"

Armand nodded, "Of course." He clasped Isaac on the back before striding off through the crowd.

"Ethan asked me to interject. Are you alright?" Isaac asked as his one hand found my waist and the other held my hand delicately.

I laid my arm around his shoulder and nodded, "Yes."

"What was he saying to you?"

I found myself confused, "You couldn't hear?"

Isaac shook his head, his dark brown hair messy. "Do you know how many conversations are going on in this room?" He chuckled, "I have to tune everyone out."

"Now we're equals," I joked, even though it wasn't true in the slightest. I watched as he laughed and marveled at his joyous aura. His eyes were a darker gold, almost caramel color, which glittered as he looked down at me. His teeth were bright white even against his pale skin.

"Audra," he said, still smiling as he spoke my name, "you're avoiding my question."

"He was just telling me about Vivienne and Ethan," I shrugged. I didn't want Isaac to think I'd brought it up, or that I'd pried into business that wasn't mine.

Isaac nodded, seeming to understand already, "About the break-up."

"Yeah," I confirmed. "He told me your sister doesn't treat humans very well."

He sighed, "It's true. She is not particularly sympathetic to their rights and well-being."

"I don't mean to pry," I assured him, "but Armand told me Vivienne and Ethan differed in that aspect," I trailed off, assuming he would know where I was headed.

"Ethan has been known to show humans kindness that is considered unnecessary by many vampires in our… _community_." I raised my eyebrows in skepticism and Isaac chuckled, a warm fluid laugh emanating deep from within him. "You are an exception on a few occasions, it would seem."

"Though, he did save me in the forest," I thought aloud, unafraid to in front of Isaac.

"Ahem?" He cleared his throat, giving me a pointed look.

"Well you were there too, of course," I smiled.

"Ethan is very protective of you," Isaac nodded, in a confirmation or explanation for Ethan's behavior. Isaac suddenly leaned in close, his skin smelling of warm vanilla. "Though, he doesn't want you to know."

A small blush crept onto my face and I quickly changed the subject. "Isaac, I wanted to talk to you about something," I admitted, glancing around to approximate our distance from the other couples.

"Anything," he replied, staring into my eyes intently, and I knew he was giving me his full attention.

"Can we go outside?" I asked, motioning over to the set of glass French doors that led out to a balcony.

He nodded and with his hand on my back, led me through the crowd and out the doors. The cold air hit me immediately and I shivered, looking up at the black sky speckled with stars. As we walked to the edge of the balcony, I realized how high up from the ground we were; there was a huge body of water, an ocean or a sea, that was so vast it took up almost all of the land that was physically possible to see. I'd had no idea we were this close to an ocean. The waves were calm and crashed gently against the shore beneath us.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Isaac asked softly, aware that I was mesmerized by the view. I'd almost forgotten I wasn't alone.

"It's about the vampire in the forest," I told him hesitantly, afraid that I might be wearing him thin on the subject.

"What about her?" I wasn't sure how he'd learned it was a female, but I assumed Ethan had discussed it with him. Perhaps he'd even seen her himself.

"I've had dreams about her," I confessed, finally glad to let someone else share the disturbing burden I'd been harboring for weeks. "_Nightmares_, really."

"That's understandable," he assured me, his hand resting lightly on my shoulder. "It was a very frightening and traumatic experience for you."

"Not _after_ it happened," I elaborated, watching his face for his reaction. "_Before_."

Isaac seemed to hesitate for a moment, his eyes reading my face for something I wasn't sure of. "You've seen her before?"

"Once in real life, multiple times in my sleep."

"When did you see her?" His voice was getting more urgent, but he was still calm. "You aren't counting the day in the forest, are you?"

I shook my head, "No. I didn't see her that day, and to be honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure it _was_ her," I sighed and rubbed my forehead, the stress and panic starting to rise in me again. "I just have a feeling."

"Where did you first see her?" He asked in a comforting tone. He remained at my side, his hand on my back gently like he was reassuring me.

"The first night I met Ethan," I remembered, letting myself into the vault of the memory I'd locked shortly after the experience. "I was walking home after going out with my friends. I heard strange noises coming from the alley, and for _some_ reason I followed them." Isaac shook his head with a small smile I could tell he was trying to hide. I imagined he was thinking it was typical of me, to put myself in a dangerous situation, but I continued. "It turned out to be Ethan, drinking from a blonde woman."

"This is who you think was after you?"

I nodded, "It has to be. I have dreams that I'm back in the alley and trying to help her, but she wakes up with these crazy, red eyes and tries to kill me." I turned to Isaac desperately, "I've seen her watching me from the forest, even when I'm in the house. I _know_ she's out there."

Isaac immediately enveloped me in his arms, perhaps to comfort me or to show me he would protect me, but either way I smoothed against his body and relaxed. I breathed deeply into his chest and wanted to stay there forever.

"You have no reason to worry," he whispered into my hair, his breath feeling just as cold as the air. "Ethan and I would _never_ let anything happen to you."

"I know, but it's unnerving to think she could be everywhere I am."

"It may not even be her," he tried, pulling away to look me in the eyes. "We'll find out who it was, and the next time they come within a twenty-foot radius of you, they'll have _both_ Ethan and I to deal with."

"Thank you," I smiled, my worry fading with every second he smiled at me. I felt silly for bringing it up in the first place.

"Have you told Ethan yet? About the dreams?" My stomach dropped and I looked at Isaac guiltily.

"…No."

"You should really tell him, Audra," he advised.

"I know, but it's hard to find the right time," I reasoned, wishing he could understand my predicament. Ethan and I weren't alone very often, and when we were he was usually doing something to make me never want to speak to him again.

"Just tell him," he made it seem so simple, and then again, perhaps it was.

I nodded, "I will." Isaac gave me a victorious smile before suddenly casting a look over my shoulder.

"I should get back inside," he squeezed my shoulder delicately. "I'll see you later, though."

"Bye," I said feebly, my brows knitting in faint confusion as he quickly spun on his heels and disappeared between other vampires.

I turned back to the edge of the balcony and leaned my elbows against it. I was freezing and wanted to go back inside, but I feared running into Vivienne, or even Ethan. For some reason, Isaac's attempts at comforting me made me feel like I'd made a much bigger deal out of the situation than I needed to, and I wasn't about to go running my mouth to someone else about it.

I looked over at another vampire and sighed. She was alone, doing the same thing I was doing but on the other end of the balcony with her back to me. She was as pale as the moonlight with auburn hair tumbling down her back. I looked through the windows of the French doors and watched as vampires laughed and smiled with each other. I felt like a nobody, like I was smaller than anyone else here.

"You sound nervous," someone spoke behind me, their cool breath tickling the skin on the back of my neck. Ethan was standing close enough behind me that I could feel him brushing against my hair and I realized that he was referring to my heart beat.

"I just feel out of place," I admitted, turning to face him. He stared out at the water for a moment before switching his gaze to me. "I don't know anyone here."

"So you're more concerned about your social connections than you are about the fact that you are surrounded by vampires who undoubtedly can smell the blood flowing through your veins?" Ethan chuckled and looked down secretively, a joke in his mind that he obviously wasn't going to share.

"I'm _not_ worried about that," I told him. I set my hands against the freezing stone wall and stared out at the water. The moonlight was reflected perfectly in the water as though it were made of glass. "I may be wrong, but I don't think any of these vampires want to attack me." I watched him for a sign that he disagreed, but there wasn't one. "I trust the few of you that I know." A movement in my peripheral vision caught my eye and I looked to see Isaac standing quite a distance away, facing Ethan and I with a smile. He caught my gaze and nodded slightly as if he were telling me to, "Go for it".

"Why is it that you can talk to him and not me?" Ethan nodded toward Isaac's retreating figure, watching him with a glint in his eyes that I assumed to be jealousy.

"I talk to you," I said, keeping my voice low to keep anyone from hearing.

"Not about things directly related to your safety. Not about things that are important."

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared up at him, trying to understand his behavior. "What are you talking about?"

"Your nightmares," he mumbled, his eyes dark and meeting mine with an intensity that caught my full attention. "I heard what you were saying."

Instantly, anger flared up in me. I couldn't believe Ethan would eavesdrop on my conversations that I trusted were private. I had purposely gone out of my way to consult someone other than Ethan, and the entire time I was pouring my heart out to Isaac, he'd been listening! "How _dare_ you," the coldness in my voice scared even me. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much," he admitted, barely fazed by the emotions flowing through me, which only irritated me even further. "The bit about the woman in the alley, basically."

"I can't believe you," I lurched away from as if he were a leper.

"Audra, what else was I supposed to do?" He reached out for my arm and grasped it firmly, keeping me from pulling from away. "You refused to talk to me about it, and I needed to know."

It was disgusting how unremorseful he sounded, like he was _allowed_ to listen; like he had a right. "You _needed_ to know?"

Ethan reached out for my arm again but didn't grab me; he guided me away from a few people we were close to. "Don't you think that any information you have might be useful to me so that I can prepare? So that I can _protect_ you?"

A part of me melted as he finished, his eyes boring into mine intently and filled with emotions he was trying to silently convey. Yet, at the same time, another part of me wanted to overpower that silly, girly part of me. Ethan wasn't concerned with my safety, but he knew that I _was_, and he was using that knowledge to win the argument. He was turning this back around on me.

"If you would have listened for just a few more minutes, you might have heard the part about how I was going to tell you everything." Ethan clenched his jaw and I wondered if he regretted his decision to listen in. "If you're doing things behind my back, how can I trust you?"

Ethan stayed silent, his eyes turning back to the water. I watched him cautiously, afraid he might shut down or lose his temper. His face looked tense but no less beautiful than usual.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a breath, "you're right." I practically died right where I was standing. "But you have to understand that if you don't tell me things, I can't help you."

"Why do you _want_ to?" I asked as I backed away from him. "I thought you wanted to be rid of me?"

Ethan didn't answer but followed me until I couldn't recede any further. He grabbed my waist, carefully, I noticed, and pulled me close to him. "You're freezing," he observed as he grasped my arms gently, the pads of his thumbs brushing my skin. His hands, usually cold against my skin, felt warm. They felt as if they were the same temperature as anyone else's hands, any other _human's_ hands, other than the fact that my skin tingled everywhere he touched me. It was almost as if we weren't any different from each other.

"It's winter," I muttered, and Ethan chuckled.

"Come inside and dance with me," he requested. I looked at him hesitantly but he took my hand and pulled me inside. "You can't accept a dance with my brother and not me."

"Shouldn't I be able to choose who I dance with?" I asked even though we were already stepping onto the dance floor.

"You have to dance with me," he concluded. "You're my date."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile I tried to hide. The thought of being Ethan's date to his own birthday party made a bubble of giddy butterflies erupt in my stomach. "I'm pretty sure this isn't a date, seeing as you didn't ask me and I didn't accept," I denied him, loving the way his eyebrows rose in a silent statement of, 'Is that so?' I let him take my waist, unwilling to cause a scene in front of so many people. "As a matter of fact, I believe your exact wording was, 'Of course you're going. I can't leave you here alone.'"

Ethan pulled me so that I was pressed against him tightly and took my hand in his. He stared down at me blankly, looking back and forth between my eyes as if he couldn't decide which to fixate on. I could tell he was tense just by looking into his face.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, slightly frightened by his intensity.

His nostrils flared and his eyes darted to my lips, watching me as I spoke. "Your scent," he explained. "With all of these other vampires in the room I've hardly been able to smell you. But now that we're close," his voice was getting husky and I felt my heart beat falter in response.

"Then maybe we shouldn't dance," I offered, attempting to separate myself from him. Yet, his strong hold around me was unbreakable and I looked up into his eyes, butterscotch with flecks of gold.

He merely shook his head silently and kept swaying me gently in his arms.


	25. Virally Yours

**This is for all of you who have continued to read despite the long gaps between updates. Thank you for remaining loyal to this story, I hope you know that no read or review goes unappreciated.**

**P.S. I have written up to Chapter 32 and hope to keep the updates coming frequently. I have a lot of good ideas for this story.**

* * *

**Virally Yours**

Ethan laid Audra's body gently atop her bed, her now loosened curls splaying across the comforter. He examined the strands of color and how each seemed to impossibly glow a different hue. He pushed a piece from her tranquil face, mesmerized by how soft and silky it was in texture.

He sat down beside her, careful not to wake her from the movement. He wished he could get her out of that gown and into something more comfortable, but that was territory he wouldn't dare go near. Not only because it was improper and indecent, but he doubted he would be able to control himself if another square inch of her creamy, ivory skin was exposed.

She was infuriating but intoxicating. She could get him so flustered that he could barely stand to talk to her, yet when he wasn't at her side he was constantly on edge. It was like she _called_ to him, like nothing in his life ever had before. Not even Vivienne, and there was a time that he actually considered _marrying_ her.

It wasn't just her blood that allured him. Sure, it was so sweet and fragrant that it literally made his mouth water, but he could learn to live with that, as long as he didn't get too close. He was intrigued by her habits, her quirks. He lived to see her cheeks flush pink, in embarrassment or chagrin, or even in anger. Her eyes, so endlessly blue, pierced his soul, if there even was one. Even now as her eyes remained closed he marveled at their beauty, how striking they were, rimmed with her thick, dark lashes. Every human aspect of her was perfect, something he had never seen in a mortal.

He watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed in deeply. He knew this heartbeat well, as he heard it almost every night as he sat in his room listening to her sleep. It was a sound that was hard to escape, so soft and gentle.

When he'd found her in the alley, or rather, when she'd found him, he hadn't planned on bringing her _home_ with him. In fact, he'd planned on feeding from her as well as the blonde. He would look at the address on her driver's license and drop her off at home, leaving her to wake up the following morning with no recollection of the attack. But when he'd pinned her against the wall, he saw her defiance and her determination to live. He heard her heart beating at a record breaking pace and immediately upon inhaling her scent he felt his throat dry and his mouth longed to taste her. For a split second he had almost allowed himself to do it; he'd almost bitten her, and he knew that once he had a taste he wouldn't be able to stop. He'd never had to muster up enough self-control before that moment in time in order to pull away from her. He knew he could never bite her, or taste her blood, or he would certainly kill her.

Yet it pained him to have to keep such a distance from his siren. During his time at Ophelia's it was almost unbearable to miss her scent, her absence. But he was dangerous, too dangerous to be around someone so easily broken, as evidenced by her wrist and the numerous bruises he'd unknowingly inflicted upon her. He grimaced as he looked down at her sleeping form, gulping back the sickening taste of self-hatred at just the thought that he had physically harmed her.

He let his fingers dance along the length of her arm idly as he continued to wonder how someone so different than himself could possibly enthrall him so completely. He was used to having that effect on women for decades, yet now that the roll was reversed, he was utterly confused.

His cool touch on her skin must have woken her because she suddenly stirred and opened her eyes, immediately finding his and looking at him quizzically. "We're home?" She asked quietly, her voice timid from sleep.

Ethan nodded. "You fell asleep in the car," he explained. "Do you want to change out of your dress?"

She looked down at herself, remembering the birthday party, and nodded. "Can you get my pajamas?" She pleaded, and it was so obvious how desperate she was to get back to sleep. Ethan went to her closet and returned in a few seconds holding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Thanks," she smiled, taking the clothes from him. Her warm hands brushed his and he longed to hold them in his own.

Ethan stood and turned away, granting her privacy. He heard her shuffling as she struggled to get the gown off and grunted a few times in effort. After a moment she said, "I'm done," and he spun back around.

He took the gown, now lying in a puddle of blue fabric on the floor, and hung it in the closet. He returned to her side and when she moved over to the opposite side of the bed, he looked at her curiously.

"Will you stay?" She asked, her voice strong and unwavering but her eyes pleading. Ethan knew she must still be afraid of the stalker and nodded. He lay down beside her, though on top of the blankets, and turned his head to look at her. She had her eyes closed again but he could tell by her heart beat that she hadn't succumbed to sleep yet.

"Audra," he whispered, afraid to break the fragile silence.

"Hmm?" She hummed, the small noise coming from where her face was against the pillow.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you."

She attempted to nod, though she was already fading into sleep. "I know."

Ethan stared up at the ceiling, listening carefully to the sounds outside. The winter wind rushed around the mansion and the sound of snowflakes hitting the trees echoed to his ears. Audra's enticing heart beat was slowing and he could feel her warmth spreading through the bed.

Just as he had a thought to leave her to sleep, her lips parted and she called his name, "Ethan."

He knew she hadn't meant to say it, but it still made his insides squeeze. His name sounded entirely different coming from her mouth, as if it was something sacred no one had ever said before. Jolts of electricity coursed through his body at the thought that she was dreaming of him, and if he hadn't been so trained in self-control, he might have snuck beneath the covers and scooped her up in his arms.

Yet Ethan stood from the bed, glancing back at Audra resting peacefully, and slipped from the room without her ever noticing. His thoughts were dangerous; nothing could become of them. She would never accept him. And if, by some miracle, she did? What would happen when she got older? Ethan doubted she would want to be changed. Vampires were everything she hated. What would be the point of letting himself get involved with her if he knew he had to leave her someday?

She deserved to be given a chance at a normal life. He would continue his selfish habits and keep her at the mansion for a little while longer, but he knew she would need to leave eventually. She wouldn't be a liability; she wouldn't want to tell anyone she'd lived with a vampire or she'd be sent to an institution.

Despite how painful it was to imagine her with a human man, getting married and raising his children, he knew this was her future.

Ethan sat at the kitchen table, staring blindly out through the window, seeing nothing.

He could stay close to her and watch out for her, watch out for her family. Whatever he could do to ensure her safety: this was to be his future.


	26. Scared of Lonely

**I realize I have left a few questions unanswered, but I wanted to wait for the right moments to answer them. Don't lose faith!**

**Also, I know you will all like the chapters I have been writing recently (32 and 33). I don't mean to sound over-confident about my writing, but the content of those chapters, as well the few to follow, is much more… romantic **

**I hope to continue updating regularly.**

* * *

**Scared of Lonely**

I stretched out my limbs, pushing my arms and legs out as far as they would go. Of course, they could go pretty far, as my bed was at least a Queen size and seemed to go on forever on every side. I sat up, pushing my tangled hair from my face, and looked around the room.

Truly, I was lucky. How many people were kidnapped, only to be given a luxurious room to sleep in, a chef that would whip up practically anything you liked, and an almost weekly shopping spree? I thought of Ethan and suddenly my heart was swelling. I sighed and fell back into bed.

Why could I not hate him anymore? I didn't like him, but I wasn't loathing just the sight of him like I used to. I _should_ hate him, he _kidnapped_ me. He was arrogant and cocky, and yet that drew me to him even more. The fact that he was so willing to protect me didn't help my cause much either. I didn't want to _want_ to be around him. Developing feelings for the vampire would only complicate things further.

As if he could read my mind, my door swung open and the weight on my bed shifted. I rolled over, still wrapped snuggly in my blankets, and narrowed my eyes at him. _He_ was the one making me feel this way. It was some sort of vampire magic.

Ethan raised his eyebrows, "Why are you angry with me this time?"

"No reason," I grumbled, bringing my blankets up to cover my arms. Ethan was close to me, though on top of the blankets, but I still felt a nervous shiver run down my spine.

"How did you sleep?" He asked in a breath, his voice deep and fluid. I felt myself relax into the mattress just upon hearing it.

"Good," I answered with a nod. He stared back at me, his eyes dark and unmoving. "Are you thirsty?"

"Very much so," he replied, his arms reaching out to where I was. I didn't fight when he pulled me close to him. I wouldn't admit it, but I liked being near him. "I want you."

My stomach flipped and an electric current sent jolts through my nerves. His face, smooth and cool, was a few inches away from mine. I could feel his hands through the comforter, splayed around my hips as he gripped them tightly to hold me to him. His minty breath was blowing softly against my neck and I felt goose bumps growing.

"You always want what you can't have," I scolded, putting my hands against his chest as if to push him away. Not only was it impossible because he was like a brick wall, but I couldn't muster up enough of my will to push him away from me. "Besides, that's just the hunger talking."

His face was nuzzling my neck now and I shivered slightly at not only his close proximity but also because his cool skin grazed mine. His dark hair smelled absolutely wonderful, masculine and strong. I couldn't help but bring my hands up to run them through it, marveling at how soft it felt between my fingers. Ethan's hands were now drifting lower, and despite how loudly my heart was screaming "Keep going!" my brain knew it had to stop.

"Ethan," I breathed, my voice coming out wistful and husky. "You need to feed."

"Now?" He groaned, his mouth moving against the side of my neck. I felt him place a soft kiss there and felt like crying at how badly I wanted to stay in this bed forever.

"Today," I told him definitively, pulling myself away from his vice-like grip. He looked to be in pain as I backed away from him. "I can tell the thirst is hurting you."

"I'll call Isaac," he nodded solemnly, not meeting my eyes. I noticed he was still; he wasn't breathing.

"Go," I shooed him away, climbing out of the bed away from him. Moving to the opposite side of the room, I watched him patiently as he sighed and pushed himself out of my bed. For some reason, I couldn't stand to know that being near me was causing him pain. "Find me after you talk to him."

Ethan didn't say a word or even look at me before he disappeared from the room. I moved to the bathroom and undressed, stepping into the shower quickly just in case anyone tried to interrupt.

I smiled into the hot water as it cascaded over my body. Getting out of bed during winter was one of the hardest things to do. I hated pulling off the covers and feeling that gust of cold air. I shivered and turned the dial farther to left, waiting for the temperature change I so desperately wanted.

The thought of being home alone while Ethan and Isaac went out to feed made me feel so nervous that I wrapped my arms around myself. Technically, with Mary, Hanna, and Jacques in the house I wouldn't be "alone", but it wasn't the same as having two invincible immortals standing guard. I craved the reassurance that _she_ wouldn't have easy access to me.

Not to mention, I had been waiting for this chance for a while. Ever since Ethan and Isaac returned from their "boy's night out" last week, I'd been curious as to what that night entailed. I wanted to know how they went about choosing their prey, secluding them, then feeding from them. The only hitch was getting Ethan to allow me to go with.

"Audra," I heard a deep voice from the other side of the shower door and reflexively covered myself.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed, afraid that Ethan could still see through the frosted glass.

"You asked me to find you," he answered, moving up close to the glass. I watched his dark outline carefully, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I didn't think you'd be that fast," I muttered, though I knew he could hear it. "What did Isaac say?"

"He said yes, of course," Ethan's voice held curiosity, and when he spoke again it was filled with suspicion, "Why?"

"Well," I began, sounding sheepish. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to tag along?"

I cringed as he answered, "I would say no."

"Why not?" I argued, glaring at the shower door as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

"Because that isn't something you want to see," he retorted, his distorted shape moving away from the door. "That isn't something _I_ want you to see."

"But I want to know what it's like," I pleaded. "It can't be _dangerous_. You and Isaac will both be there. Besides, if I stay here alone, who knows what will happen to me."

"That had better not be a threat," Ethan growled, and I assumed he thought I would put myself in danger on purpose.

"It wasn't," I promised him truthfully. "But you know what I'm talking about." Surely he knew I was referring to _her_, right?

Ethan was quiet for a moment, and I took that as his period of deliberation. I'd made as much of my argument as I could. The only thing left to do was wait.

After a few more minutes of silence, I looked back at the glass doors. His shadow was gone but I wasn't about to go opening the door while I was in my _improper_ state. "Ethan?"

"Fine," his snarl came from across the bathroom, bouncing around the small room loudly. "But don't complain to me when you find it isn't what you expected."

"I don't have any expectations," I shot back at him.

"Isaac won't be here for a few hours," he said gruffly, irritated at losing the battle. "I'll let you know when we're leaving." Even though I couldn't hear him leave, I could tell by his tone that he was angry with me and had stormed out. I grinned to myself in the shower.

* * *

I threw things around my closet, trying to find the right outfit. Ethan had found me thirty minutes ago, his face still blank and his voice vacant, to tell me Isaac would be arriving soon. "Soon" could mean three seconds to a vampire, but Isaac still hadn't shown up and I still didn't have anything to wear.

"Audra," I heard behind me and instantly my heart sunk.

"Hey," I greeted Isaac with a slight pout, "you weren't supposed to be here yet. I'm not ready."

He chuckled, his pale cheeks rising. He didn't seem confused so I assumed Ethan had already told him I was going with. "You need help," he affirmed, flipping through the clothes hanging on both sides of the closet. When I opened my mouth he added, "That wasn't a question."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he threw a pair of black skinny jeans at me.

"Just to a bar uptown," he answered with a shrug. "Ethan's very opposed to this, just so you know."

I scoffed, grabbing the shirt he was thrusting at me and waltzed out of the closet. "I know. He's been ignoring me all day." Isaac chuckled as he followed behind me, until I walked into the bathroom and let the door swing shut behind me. "How do you feel about it?" I asked, knowing he could hear me perfectly well through the solid wooden door.

"About having you accompany us while we feed?" It was quiet for a moment. "I don't think it's the best idea."

I narrowed my eyes at the door while struggling to get my other leg into the pair of jeans. "Why?"

"It could be dangerous," he reasoned. I rolled my eyes at him and tugged on the shirt he'd chosen for me. "Besides, it's going to be hard to bait anything with _you_ there."

I opened the door, keeping my eyes low. "I'm sorry," I told him honestly as I reached for my purse on the bed. He was right; it would be hard to attract anyone with _me_ following behind. I was just a plain, boring human. "If I'm going to be a burden I'd rather just stay here."

Isaac smiled sweetly at me and put his cool hand on my shoulder. "I only meant that the other humans would be too intimidated to approach us once they see such a beautiful woman next to us." I blushed and had to look away from his intense, coffee black eyes. "You can't be left here alone," he informed, his lips curving slightly down. "Jacques and Mary won't be much help against-" I gave him a frantic look, "_you-know-who_."

I nodded, "I've already thought of that."

Isaac gave me a sympathetic look and motioned towards the door, "Ethan's waiting downstairs."

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's do this."

"Just one more thing," Isaac grinned, disappearing into my closet and reappearing in a second. He held his hand out, my red stiletto heels dangling from his long, pale fingers. My memory flashed before my eyes of the night Ethan had thrown out all of my old clothes, leaving only the pair of heels behind. He'd even insinuated that he wanted to see me _naked_ in them.

I smiled at them, taking them into my hands as I laughed at a silent joke only I was in on. Isaac probably thought I was crazy, but I slipped on the heels carelessly and beamed up at him. "I'm ready."


	27. Complicated

**Suspicious Minds**

Isaac grinned back at me from the passenger's seat, "We're here."

I looked out through the tinted windows at the place. Swarms of people buzzed around, their faces illuminated by the blue neon signs above. A long line of people waited on one side of the black velvet ropes.

Ethan, who still hadn't spoken since we left the mansion, pulled the car up along the curb directly in front of the bar. "Wait here," he muttered, pushing open his door and floating out quickly.

Outside the window, Ethan approached a valet and nodded back at the car before handing him the keys. In that moment Ethan seemed entirely human, except for perhaps his complete aesthetic perfection and strangely black eyes. The valet nodded, staring intently at the vehicle for a moment before looking back at Ethan.

The next second, Ethan was swinging open my door. I looked up at him, startled, and took the hand he offered as help out of the back seat. Despite the fact that I held on tightly so that I could pull my weight up, Ethan didn't budge.

"I like your shoes," Ethan whispered in my ear, his smirk delicately brushing my skin. "Red," he chuckled, "my favorite color."

I shook my head at him, part of me wanting to find humor in his joke, and the other part unable to. He released my hand and walked to the bouncer, ignoring the line of people now glaring at him. I followed behind Isaac, trying vigilantly to stay hidden behind him.

"Everything alright?" He asked me, giving me a slightly worried sideways glance. I smiled at him and nodded, linking my arm around his. I had to hold on to his bicep as he was taller than me, not to mention his arm was quite muscular. He grinned and covered my hand with his, his skin smooth like nothing else.

We followed Ethan, who glanced back at us to make sure we were there. He stepped past the bouncer, who nodded at both of us once, and held open the door as we stepped into the club. There was a constant flash of white light, a strobe, breaking through the almost complete darkness. I could make out the area that was the bar, as a red light illuminated a counter where a large group of people were huddled. One black mass hovered on the dance floor in front of the DJ, and after a second of staring at it fixatedly, I realized it was actually people. They all moved in all different directions and styles, yet everyone pulsated to the same beat.

"Do you want a drink?" Isaac spoke loudly, pulling me to the side. When my eyes widened he chuckled, "Not _that_ kind."

"Sure," I nodded. He smirked and walked away, dodging like a bullet through the thick mesh of people. I turned to Ethan, who was looking around serenely at my fellow humans as though he was watching a movie. "Hey," I shouted at him, hoping my voice would carry over the music.

He turned toward me, his eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"When are you going to…" Though I knew no one could possibly hear, I was still afraid to say it.

He smirked, putting an arm around my shoulder to pull me in front of him. "Later."

Ethan's chest against my back was like I was standing against an iceberg. I crossed my arms, eyeing people who would glance in our direction every few seconds. "Ethan," I called.

His face appeared over my shoulder, "Yes?"

"How do you choose?" A pretty blonde woman was watching us from across the dance floor, her friends sneaking their own glances secretively. She was not thick or thin, and her royal purple cocktail dress fit her perfectly. I scrunched my nose, hoping Ethan wouldn't spot her.

"I don't," he answered, his mouth so close that I could feel his cool breath against my skin. "They choose me."

Then I was doomed, I realized. This girl had obviously already set her sights on him, and for some reason I hated the idea. I hated _her_.

"Here you are, madam," Isaac had suddenly appeared next to me, holding a drink out with his pale hand. I smiled at his perfectly pronounced French.

"Thank you," I took it from him. "What is this?"

"Jack and Coke," he replied, looking elsewhere. I decided his mind was preoccupied with the enthusiastic thoughts of the night's events. He looked hungry. I brought the drink to my lips and took greedy gulps, realizing that the only way I would make it through the night would be if I myself was preoccupied.

I ignored both the burn in my throat from the alcohol and Ethan's intense stare as I downed the drink without a breath. My face screwed up at the bitter taste of the drink, the warm fumes emanating from my throat almost making me gag. Finally I inhaled and then exhaled, determined to be strong through the night. "Isaac," I turned to him, and he raised his eyebrow at me. "Would you dance with me?"

His lips widened into a smile and he held out his elbow, "Of course."

I weaved my arm into his and let him guide me toward the dance floor. As I peered behind me I noticed Ethan was already gone, and with a mental sneer, I expelled him from my thoughts.

The pounding beat pulsing through the club was easy to dance to. Isaac's swift hands found my hips immediately and he pulled me close so that our bodies were touching. It was impossible not to be pressed against him, not only because of his concrete hold or my already faltering inhibitions, but because the space was so impossibly jammed with people. Other humans brushed against every side of my body that Isaac wasn't touching, and I wondered if it was difficult for him to be so close while so hungry.

Yet I continued to dance with him, letting his hips and arms sway me to the beat of the song. His cool skin felt wonderful on mine, as the temperature radiating off the crowd was smoldering. I glanced up at Isaac only once and found his eyes downcast, watching our bodies moving against one another where they connected.

In the next second I felt Isaac's body moving away from mine. I could only see the back of his head, but there were two petite hands wrapped around his neck and I assumed he found a new partner. Despite that it initially seemed impossible to find my way out of the crowd, I pushed and pushed until I spotted my destination.

I walked up to the bar and squeezed my way between two men, leaning over the counter to get the bartender's attention. He nodded at me from down the bar, and though there were plenty of others begging for his attention, he approached me.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" He asked, his voice straining over the loud music.

I leaned in close to him and said, "Vodka and cranberry."

He smiled and turned away, hurriedly grabbing a glass and walking off. When he returned, he set the drink down in front of me. "Should I put this on Van Mierlo's tab?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry, who?"

"Ethan," he elaborated. "The guy you came with?"

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, "Oh, right." I'd never even bothered to inquire his last name. "Yeah, that's fine."

He nodded again and walked off to help someone else so I grabbed my drink and moved to the corner of the room. Ethan Van Mierlo, I thought. It sounded so proper, so _sophisticated_. It was a name of royalty.

When my eyes found his face in the crowd I thought at first how his name was perfect for him. He was always poised, even now in the crowded, dark-lit night club that reeked of sweat and liquor. The confidence he exuded was a perfect testament to his class and higher status. Even his haunting beauty was what you would expect to find in someone both ancient and royal.

Yet when I watched those hands with the pink painted nails slide up his chest I knew I had been wrong. Her purple dress looked just as form fitting as it had when we'd first entered the club, only now Ethan's hands were around her waist feeling her curves through it. Her blonde hair was shiny and a stark contrast to Ethan's dark hair as their heads were leaning in close to each other's so they could talk. Obviously, Ethan didn't need to be very close to hear her, but still he smirked down at her as his mouth moved an inch away from the skin of her ear.

This wasn't someone who had class. He was planning on bringing this girl out to the alley next door. He was going to let her think he wanted to do something with her that they could both get pleasure from. He was going to puncture her neck with his piercing fangs and drink from her in the dark alley of this dirty city, next to all of the vermin and garbage inhabiting it. She was going to crumple into a pathetic pile of pale flesh and purple polyester. I almost felt bad for her. If I hadn't hated the two of them at that moment, I might have told her to run away from him. I would have told her that he was a monster.

I brought the drink to my lips and gulped the entire thing down, the sting of the vodka burning down my throat. At the thought that maybe I should have stayed home, I turned to the dance floor with determination to make the night better.

After slamming my empty glass back onto the bar counter, I moved back into the dancing crowd. I'd lost Isaac a while ago and I doubted I would find him again, so I scanned the faces trying to decide who to choose.

A pair of hands found my waist and I twisted in their grip easily. I looked up into a pair of refreshingly green eyes and I smiled. He guided my hips to the rhythm of the music and I watched his face serenely. He had tanned skin and brown hair, a warm combination. He was smiling at me with a boyish grin that I couldn't help but smile back at. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"I'm Charles," he said, moving close to my ear so that I would hear.

"Audra," I smiled back.

He was by no means perfect; he had a small scar on his cheek the shape of a crescent moon. When he turned his head every once in a while it would shine in the strobe light as the scar tissue had grown back more smoothly than the rest of the skin on his face. Yet, in a way, his human characteristics were comforting. The warmth radiated from him, and despite that the club was already feverous, I moved even closer to him. He used his hands to press my hips against his and he let his head fall towards mine. Our foreheads almost touched and I felt his hair brush against my face softly. Despite that Charles was flooding almost all of my senses, I couldn't help but replay the same image through my mind.

I hadn't seen it, but I knew it was going to happen. Ethan was going to kiss her, he was going to press his lips against that girl's and hold her close. She would smell his wintery breath and push herself closer to his concrete body, reveling in the feeling of absolute safety he gave her. She would get to know what it was like to have him accept her, to have him choose her, and for some reason, the idea made my heart start on fire and sink to my stomach in a wretched heap of bruised tissue.

I hadn't really expected anything different. Ethan needed to make her believe he was interested in her so that she would willingly go with him. I knew this was going to happen all along, though I hadn't expected to be so disgusted by it. Well, maybe my "disgust" was more "hurt" than anything. I sure felt like I was in pain; my entire chest was throbbing with distress.

"Do you want a drink?" Charles asked, and I nodded at him. Without asking what I wanted, he smiled brightly at me and led me back through the crowd, our hands connected. His was warm and a little sweaty, but it was reassuringly firm around mine.

When he released my hand, he gave me a quick glance and walked up to the bar. As I waited, I looked around at the nameless faces. I avoided the corner where my eyes begged to go, knowing all too well how my stomach would plummet at the sight of _him_ with _her_. I released an irritated sigh and crossed my arms.

Two hands slithered around my waist to my stomach and I felt the cool skin of someone's face against my neck. At first I had thought it was my new "date", but I realized the temperature of the skin was actually _too_ cool to belong to anyone living, and there was only person who was obsessed with nuzzling their face into my neck.

I pushed away and spun around, facing Ethan with a severe expression. His smile faded into confusion but he reached out for me again. "Who is your friend?" He asked, looking at the bar with a raised eyebrow.

"His name is Charles," I corrected saucily. Ethan ignored me and continued to stare after him with an amused smile. "Where is _your_ friend?"

He turned his head to me, his eyes staring into mine as if he was searching for an answer. "You mean Jessica?" I raised my eyebrow. "She's letting her friends know that she won't need a ride home tonight."

I held back a grimace at the idea of what would happen between them. "How am I getting home?" I blushed angrily at the last word as it slipped from my lips.

"Isaac is feeding now," Ethan explained. "When he gets back, he will stay with you while I feed." I cringed and he chuckled. "I'll pick you two up when I'm finished." He'd made it perfectly clear that Charles wasn't welcome to accompany me home. Though, I realized I didn't know the way back to the mansion, and therefore couldn't direct Charles there.

"You should hurry," I mumbled, looking away from him finally to try and find my green-eyed friend near the bar. He was paying the bartender now, two drinks sitting on the counter next to him.

"Why," Ethan smirked, "will you miss me?"

"Hardly," I rolled my eyes. I desperately wanted the night to be over. This had been a horrible idea, and I felt my heart tug anxiously at the thought that I could be with Mary and Hanna back home. "Actually, you were right."

Ethan gripped my elbow and I looked to his face. He was staring at me intently, his eyebrows slanted in curiosity. "I don't know what you mean, Audra."

"I didn't want to see this," I told him sadly in a quick breath. "I should have just stayed home."

Before Ethan could answer, there was someone next to me. I recognized his green eyes and smiled gratefully as he handed me a drink. He looked from me to Ethan, then back at me.

"Charles, this is my friend Ethan," I introduced, hoping to break the awkward silence. Ethan noticed how I grit my teeth against the word "friend", but it was much simpler for Charles this way. "He was actually just leaving."

Ethan's scorching glare, which had been directed at Charles, was now shifted over to me. "And so I was," he snarled after a moment. "_Charles_," Ethan warned degradingly, "you had better keep your hands off of her."

A panic stricken look of confusion crossed Charles' face as the two men stared back at each other. I scooted closer next to Charles, my hand squeezing his bicep reassuringly. It wasn't like Ethan to bluntly threaten someone, but Charles didn't deserve it. If anyone was innocent in this situation, it was him.

"Let's go," I told him, grabbing his hand and leading him away. I glanced back at Ethan, whose now dark expression would have normally worried me yet now only infuriated me even further.

Why was it that he thought he could go cavorting around with whomever he pleased, yet when I did the same, he was angry? Sure, he needed to seduce the girl in the purple dress so that he could satiate his burning hunger. But wasn't that what I was doing, to a degree? Obviously, I didn't want to suck Charles' blood, the thought actually made me gag, but I needed him in a way to make up for my lonesome. Isaac wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Ethan wanted nothing to do with me. I doubted he could even get himself away from her for a second if he truly wanted to.

I mentally scowled at myself as I brought the drink Charles had given me to my lips. It tasted sweet, and I was grateful for the dramatic change from my previous drinks.

I didn't _want_ Ethan to want to be with me. I hadn't been out of the mansion in over a month, except for that horrible experience in the forest, obviously. Ethan and Isaac were off doing their own business, so while they were away, I was going to enjoy myself, and right then, in my current, tipsy state, all I wanted was to dance with Charles.


	28. Just What I Needed

**Just What I Needed**

There was a layer of sweat over my entire body. My feet were aching from dancing on them for so long but it was easy to forget when Charles was so close. His warm skin brushed against mine in so many places on my body that it was almost like he had a few extra pairs of hands. He was flawed, of course, as all humans are, but he was perfectly flawed. It was refreshing to be near someone who didn't move as gracefully as an angel or have a voice like a symphony.

He pulled his face back a few inches away from mine so that he was looking at me. His eyes were natural, mossy green and seemed to smolder against his tanned skin. I looked up at him, our bodies still pressed against each other's while his fingers pressed into my hips.

I knew it was coming the instant I saw it flash in his eyes. His gaze flickered to my lips and he leaned in just an inch closer. I wanted to turn away, or break free from his arms, but an image of Ethan replayed in my mind. I saw him with the girl in the purple dress and knew that by this time tonight, he would have already kissed her. They would have already started to get down to business, and in order to gain her trust he would have to let it go on for a few minutes. For some reason, my stomach tangled into knots at the thought of him with her, and I closed my eyes, ready to give in to Charles just to spite Ethan. Just to spite myself.

But just when I thought his lips were going to crash down onto mine, I was being ripped away from him. I opened my eyes to catch his bewildered expression and I reeled in my captor's arms, facing him.

Isaac glowered down at me, looking disappointed. "Audra, I don't think you want to do that." His eyes were bright gold, almost glowing in the dark atmosphere of the club. I had never seen a vampire's eyes so bright before, but then again, I had never been in the company of a vampire only moments after they had fed.

"Why not?" I asked, though I already knew his answer. I would have been angry if it was Ethan interrupting, but I could never be angry with Isaac. His handsome face was threaded with a hidden concern and almost instantly Charles was replaced in my mind by the glowing, slightly fuzzy feeling I always had around Isaac. I let him pull me close by the waist against his rock hard body and I laced my hands around his neck.

"You've been drinking," he said cautiously. He looked afraid, like I would start yelling at him in a drunken tirade.

I looked at him straight in the eye, which wasn't difficult, and said, "I'm not drunk."

He sighed with a small smile. "I know that, but you're not completely sober either."

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that he had to save me from the stupid mistake I was just about to make. He grinned back and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt safe with him, like there was no threat in the world that could get to me through him.

"Isaac," someone had suddenly appeared next to us and we both looked over. Ethan was standing as still as a statue beside us, sticking out like a sore thumb as everyone else in the club was swaying. As soon as I looked to his face I felt foolish for thinking so highly of Charles. No person, certainly no human, could _ever_ compare to his heartbreaking beauty. His eyes met with mine with no expression, which frightened me more than if I _had_ seen some sort of emotion. Then as quickly as his gaze had landed on me, it was shifted to Isaac. "I'm leaving to feed now," he sounded diplomatic, like he was giving orders. "I should be back within a half hour."

Before Isaac answered I was suddenly aware of a purple flash of color beside us and realized who it was. _Jessica_ had followed Ethan over here, like a leech or a lost puppy dog, afraid he would leave without her. I never let my eyes fall on her, too disgusted to give her the privilege.

Isaac immediately noticed my demeanor change and his hands squeezed me gently, reassuringly. I locked my eyes with his, determined to ignore Ethan and his meal to the best of my ability. "We'll meet you outside in thirty, then," Isaac said to him, giving him a single nod. I could feel Ethan's magnetic aura disappearing and relaxed against Isaac, glad the awkwardness was over.

"What was that about?" Isaac asked me gently, his eyes bent in worry.

"I just don't like her," I shrugged. He lifted an eyebrow at me but then smiled.

"Isn't it perfect then?" He joked, and it took me a moment to realize what he meant, and then I completely agreed.

I didn't feel bad for her. It was a complete contradiction to my view on the subject of humans as blood banks when I first arrived at Ethan's mansion. I had even gotten into a fight, our worst one yet, regarding his treatment of humans. Yet now, as I looked into Isaac's mischievous eyes, I was happy it was her. I was actually happy he was going to abuse her. And even better yet, she wouldn't have any recollection of meeting him, dancing with him, or being with him.

I smiled at Isaac and rested my head against his strong chest. He smoothed my hair with his gentle hand and I was ready to fall asleep in his arms.

PAGE BREAK

Just as he had told Ethan, Isaac directed me outside thirty minutes after Ethan's departure. Isaac had gotten my coat from the coat check and held it out for me to slide my arms through. I hugged it close as we walked through the door and the freezing gust of air blew my hair back.

"Hey," Isaac threw a steadying arm around me, "you look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet."

I nodded, "I just want to go to bed." It had to be somewhere close to two in the morning. "What's taking Ethan so long?"

"He had to drop the human off at home," he explained. "Sometimes obstacles arise." I admired his usage of the term 'human' as an insult, in this case only.

"Such as," I prodded, looking at him sideways.

He shrugged, "The possibilities are endless. There could be another person at her house," he said. "She might not have a key with her, in which case he would have to break in. Even animals can be a nuisance." I smiled at the thought of Ethan in the predicament of being harassed by a little barking dog as he was bringing its incapacitated owner home.

"Where did he feed from her?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

Isaac, too, lowered his voice. "Probably the car," he answered. "Same place I did." I wrinkled my nose, realizing that I would have to get into the same vehicle. Would their blood be in there? "It's easier in the winter months," Isaac was telling me. "That way, as soon as they're unconscious, you can just drive straight to their house."

"Does it hurt?" I leaned in closer to him, worried that someone might hear.

He looked directly into my eyes intently, simply staring for a few seconds. I blushed at the question, feeling silly for asking. Isaac had never given me that kind of reaction; He was always willing to freely answer any question I had.

"Not always," he answered finally, though still gazing into my eyes. "For some, it can feel like the exact opposite of pain."

"How were you changed?" I whispered cautiously, afraid that he might make this the first of my questions he would leave unanswered. Unfortunately, I knew that would be the case as Ethan's shiny black car squealed up to the curb and abruptly stopped.

"Another time," Isaac smiled, though for once he didn't look happy with his beautiful smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" I heard Ethan ask, and without remembering that I was ignoring him, my eyes fell on him.

His eyes were the first things I noticed. They were the color of pure gold, like his eyes were literally made of the element. He was gazing back at me so strongly it was if he had some sort of power over me. I could feel static electricity swimming through my veins and reaching each of my limbs. I knew I looked like an idiot gawking up at him, but the sight of him was so immaculately, genuinely, mesmerizingly beautiful that I couldn't look away.

Ethan reached down to pull open the car's back door without breaking our stare. He motioned for me to get in and without even thinking I took a step toward him. Isaac was already climbing into the passenger side when I finally reached Ethan. The metallic sound of Isaac's door shutting made me jump and at the same time, I heard someone calling my name.

"Audra?" It was Charles' voice. I spun my head, my hair whipping around my face, and watched him emerge from the crowd that had gathered outside. He looked confused as his eyes darted between Ethan and I. Charles simply stood, unmoving, waiting for me as if I had a choice to make. What was he doing here?

I glanced up at Ethan's icy face. It was mostly blank, but I could see the beginning of a snarl starting to form on his lips and the malice burning in his aurous eyes. His arm shot out in front of me and he grabbed the car door, making an unmistakable and indestructible barrier.

There was no trace of me that truly wanted to go with Charles, but Ethan's possessiveness triggered a riot inside of me. I wanted to defy him just to prove that he didn't have that power over me. I wanted him to know that I was sick of being his obedient house pet. I wanted to be able to push his arm away and run away from him.

Yet when I looked over his arm, covered with the black sleeve of his jacket, I knew it would be impossible and foolish to even try. My heart fell into my stomach and I swallowed my pride. Charles continued to stare at me expectantly, his eyes on me alone. I gave him one regretfully sorry look, though as selfish as it was, I really was only feeling sorry for myself, and fell into the seat of the car, defeated.

Ethan shut the door in my face and I watched through the tinted window as Charles turned away. Isaac stayed quiet as Ethan got into the car and switched the gear into drive. He punched the gas pedal so hard that I was thrown back into the seat, my eyes seeing only blurred lights as he weaved through traffic.

PAGE BREAK

As soon as we entered the mansion I made my way to my room. Of course, I said a short goodbye to Isaac, but I was so exhausted it was hard to push myself just to get up the stairs.

I entered my bathroom and immediately yanked off my clothes. I jumped into the shower and tried my best to get as clean as possible. It was like I was cleaning tonight away from my memory.

The hot water felt wonderful. A majority of my time in the shower was spent just standing under it, letting it soothe my muscles and warm up my skin. Most of the effects of the alcohol I'd had were wearing off. It could have been an hour that I was in the shower, but I wasn't the one paying the bill.

After a while my eyelids started growing heavy and I regretfully turned off the water. My robe was luckily hanging on the hook beside the door and I pulled it around my body. It was fluffy and clean and smelled like it had just gone through the wash. I smiled into it sleepily and opened my bathroom door, ready to fall into bed.

Yet instantly, a freezing gust of air hit my face and I froze, figuratively, where I was standing.


	29. Your Worst is the Best

**Your Worst is the Best**

My window panes were thrown open wide, the sheer curtains blowing around wildly. The darkened figure of my vampire master standing in front of the midnight blue sky quickened my pulse for a moment until I regained composure.

He spun his head nonchalantly as if he had only just noticed my arrival from the bathroom. His hands were clasped behind his back nonchalantly and his face held no emotion in particular.

"You're not to come with us again," Ethan said calmly, turning back to look outside. As I moved closer I could see he was staring, unblinking, down at the forest. I wondered if he was watching for anything, or anyone, in particular.

Despite the fact that I had already had the same thought, that I wouldn't go with while they were feeding ever again, Ethan's command still made a knot in my stomach. I had hardly had any contact with him the entire night, so why didn't he want me with again?

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounding like a whisper. I winced at the lack of indifference I'd hoped to say it with, buts despite its tenderness, Ethan still heard it.

"You're too much of a distraction," he answered toward the open window. "Isaac and I will go separately to feed, or I will have someone else stay here with you."

"I don't need a babysitter," I argued.

"Judging by your behavior tonight, it would seem that you do."

Irritation quickly flared up inside of me. "What are you talking about?" I stared at him incredulously. "You're the one who's sucking the blood out of people!"

For once, Ethan didn't argue back. I waited and waited for an answer but he never spoke. He didn't even move.

I walked up behind him with my arms crossed and glared at his back while I tried to sort through my raging thoughts to choose the right one to voice. He stood in just his black slacks and charcoal button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, which only affected my judgment slightly. I wasn't finished with this just yet. "What do you mean, '_my behavior_'? And could you please close that window? We're not _all_ dead here."

Surprisingly, he moved to grab the handles of the window panes and pulled them shut. It was almost an instant relief besides my feet suffering on the cold floor.

"I can't worry about you and the careless mistakes you make while I'm away," Ethan finally answered. "Feeding, including the process leading up to it, needs all of my concentration."

"I hardly talked to you all night," I said, trying to find some sort of reason. "I couldn't have bothered you that much." Ethan's mouth opened, but I wasn't finished. "And what 'mistakes' are you talking about?"

"The boy," he answered simply as he turned to face me, and in that moment it truly dawned on me how impossible he was.

"You're referring to _Charles_?" I let out a frustrated laugh, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Ethan only grew more flustered by this, "It's dangerous to get too close to someone," he warned. "Especially when you have a secret to be kept."

"I wasn't going to tell him anything!" I ran my hands through my cold, wet hair. "You and Isaac were both off doing _whatever_," I cringed. "Did you expect me to just sit by myself and wait for you like some idiot?" Ethan didn't reply and I shook my head in frustration. "Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again. What are the chances of that happening?"

There was a pause in which Ethan stared at me, trying to read me. "If you could, would you? See him?"

I blinked up at him, taken off guard by his inquiry. That was what he'd chosen to ask me? Why did he keep bringing up Charles? Nonetheless, I tried to imagine what it would be like if I _did_ see him again. I imagined I was sitting at a small café, Charles sitting across from me, sipping from a mug filled with warm coffee. I watched him carefully, noting his smile and his green eyes. Yet, an odd, sick feeling filled my stomach and I attributed it to the fact that he was someone I didn't truly know, not to mention just the thought of him reminded me of yet another night I sorely wanted to forget. He reached across the table to take my hand in his, and the anxious feeling grew worse.

Then Charles was gone, he had dissolved from my daydream, and it was Ethan sitting across from me. The sunlight from the window washed over him like liquid. His eyes were golden and his pale skin luminescent. Relief fluttered around my stomach in the form of tiny butterflies and I felt my dream-self begin to smile.

"Well?" Ethan asked, his voice real and pressing.

"No," I answered honestly, bringing myself back to reality. "But don't act like I'm out jeopardizing your existence. You know I wouldn't have said anything to him."

"I know," he nodded, his anger dissipated. "But that's not to say he wouldn't find out some other way."

"Look," I walked to my bed, tired of arguing, and pulled back the comforter, "I've come to terms with the fact that, at least for now, I'm not going to be able to date anyone. _This,_" I motioned around me, "situation would be more than a little difficult to explain to someone. You don't need to rub it in my face and make me feel bad about something that almost, but **didn't**, happen." I sat down on the bed and looked up at him, "And don't make me out to be some girl who goes around _kissing_ people all of the time," I blushed. "_You're_ the one who spent the majority of the night with someone of the opposite sex. _Alone_."

Ethan rolled his eyes, but a small smile found his lips. "I didn't kiss her. If that's what you think," he said, and for some reason I felt relieved and very, _very_ silly at the same time.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, busying myself with plumping my pillow to hide my embarrassment. "You don't have to lie to me, I honestly couldn't care _less_ about what you did with her," I lied. The bed shifted beside me and I looked over my shoulder. Ethan had lain down next to me, his head resting on the white pillow. "I don't want to go again."

He looked at me then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You don't?"

I shook my head, "It was a mistake."

"I tried to tell you," he said.

"I don't think we're thinking of the same reason," I muttered, falling down onto my side so that my back was facing Ethan.

For a moment there was no sound and I assumed he had left. Yet, just as I began to relax into the warm blankets, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Something cold was behind me, closer than it had been a few minutes ago. A hand pressed on my arm and pulled me over so that I was lying on my back.

Ethan was leaning his head in his hand, his elbow supporting his weight. He stared at me silently for a few moments, his face emotionless yet not hard. The longer I waited for him to say something, the more nervous I became. Did he understand what I had meant about the reason I didn't want to go feeding with them again? How could he have known how much I loathed that girl in purple?

"Audra," he finally spoke, his voice so soft it was like being enveloped in satin.

While I looked over his serene face I was thinking that I wasn't frightened of him. Even when he was stern, and even when he was trying to show me how dangerous he was, I wasn't afraid in his presence. At least not afraid of being bitten, or killed.

"How come you can't bite me?" I whispered, my gaze falling to his lips. They pulled at the corners in a small smirk.

"I can," he answered. I looked at him in bewilderment, wondering why he would have lied to me. "I just choose not to."

"Why?"

He shrugged, his arm reaching across my body. He cupped a hand around my waist and pulled, my body sliding across the mattress until I was practically underneath him. "I would kill you." I was getting used to being this close to Ethan when we were alone, it was what always happened, but I wasn't used to how my body flushed and my heart raced as a reaction, and I doubted I ever would be. I knew Ethan could hear my heart beating, and a part of me believed he did it on purpose just to show me he could.

"But vampires can't kill humans," I retorted, trying to push back against his chest. "At least, they're not supposed to." I looked up into his golden eyes and if our conversation hadn't been based on such a serious subject, I might have just stared into them for hours. His face was only inches away from mine, his dark hair falling as he'd leaned his head in toward mine. Even as I gazed back at him, probably looking like some dazed idiot, I struggled against him. Though, my efforts were getting weaker.

"I know I've told you this before," he chuckled in a gravelly voice, his arms refusing to let me break free. "The smell of your blood intoxicates me."

My eyes squinted at him. "Does that happen to all vampires?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

"No," he shook his head. "Only certain vampires are drawn to certain humans." He grinned down at me, "It's a rare match."

"So if my blood '_draws_' you so much, why don't you just give in?" I pushed my eyebrows together. "I've been living here for almost two months."

Ethan sighed, a hint of irritation crossing his forehead. "Audra," he began patiently, "if I bit you, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would drink too much of your blood."

"Would I become a vampire?"

"No," he answered. "I would have to inject you with the venom."

I shivered a little, "So there are different _types_ of bites?"

He smiled slightly, "You could say that."

I blinked up at him, "And?" I was just thankful he'd been this indulgent so far.

"Well, you can be Turned," he stated, and I knew he meant Turned as in turned-into-a-vampire. "You can be fed from, which is the simplest, easiest and most common." Ethan's arm, which still remained across my middle on top of the blanket, slid up until it was resting across my chest. He idly caressed the area just below my jaw. "You can also be Bonded." Before I had to ask, he detected my curiosity. "A Bond is made between a vampire and a human."

"What is it for?" I tried to keep myself from sounding _too_ interested.

"That depends on the vampire," he smirked. "Sometimes it can be used for protection, or sometimes obedience."

How could a vampire bite protect anyone? This made little sense to me, and I meant to ask Ethan how it worked, but then I remembered he had mentioned obedience. Was he referring to vampires having power over women? "You can control them?" My heart rate quickened just a measure. "Make them do things?"

"_Things_," he smirked even wider at the realization that I had caught on, "yes."

I looked up into Ethan's eyes, his cool hand near my neck, and thought of all the things he could make me do if we were Bonded. I wondered if the Bond was necessary or if he could get me to give in without it.

"Have you ever Bonded with a human before?" I asked cautiously, afraid to bring up anything from his past.

He simply shook his head, "Never." Then a sly grin appeared on his lips making his eyes dance, "There has been little need; most women let me have my way with them."

I pushed his arm and surprisingly it moved away. "I don't want to know." His joke, I knew, was two-fold; women were attracted to him like magnets, they would do anything for him, and once he bit them they were nothing more than just an obediently unconscious body. But I was on a mission for answers. "So, if you can't bite me to feed from me, then you can't Turn me, or make a Bond with me. Right?"

Ethan stared at me, motionless. His eyes squinted and one eyebrow moved up just the slightest in obvious suspicion. "Why are you asking these questions?"

It was just like him to think I was up to something. "I'm just curious."

"Are you worried that I might bite you?" He seemed amused as his lips pulled apart in a smile to show his brilliantly white teeth.

I shook my head immediately, "No."

His body moved closer to me and he dipped his head even lower. "So then you must be worried that I _won't_ bite you," he deduced teasingly, his lips close to the skin of my neck. "You want to know how it feels."

"I imagine it would feel like having barbed wire wrapped around your throat," I swallowed, his nearness sending slight tremors through my body.

"Some humans say it can be very _erotic_," he breathed, the icy temperature tickling my skin.

"You've been talking to some messed up people," I retorted.

"Why do you get so vexed whenever this subject comes up?" He asked thoughtfully, though still in good humor. "You've already told me you're not a virgin."

I swallowed down my embarrassment at his bluntness. "It isn't the subject matter that bothers me," I turned my face from him, angling my body so that I was still on my back, but my shoulder was raised as a barrier.

"So then it's me," he questioned, though he sounded sure. "You don't want to speak to me?"

"Not about sex," I attempted to not sound shy, but my voice quivered as I spoke.

"Ah, but Audra," his voice was like a warm liquid flooding around me. His arms suddenly enveloped me and I was pulled so that my back rested against his chest. I could feel his taught muscles around my waist and stomach. "Your chagrin only makes you more appealing."

I spun to look at him, to see if he was teasing me or playing a joke, but I was suddenly too close to see his expression. His face was no more than a centimeter away from me. His lips were just barely parted and one of his hands moved up my body to tangle in the hair just above my neck.

My body felt like it was on fire and ice at the same time. Inside my blood was boiling and my nerves were overpowered by the electric sensation of Ethan's touch. His cool hands against my skin and his chilly breath were the perfect complement to how I felt outside. I could no longer control my heart beat or my thoughts moving a mile a minute. I kept my eyes focused on Ethan's face and let myself fall victim to his expert movements.

"You know what I would ask of you," he whispered with his lusty, velveteen voice. "I would ask you to give me what you meant to give Charles."

Charles? I had no idea who he was speaking of. I closed my eyes slowly, trying to figure out if my voice would work or not. My heart was beating so rapidly I was probably going to have a heart attack. I somehow managed to nod my head in my near catatonic state.

Ethan's mouth picked up just a little in the corners. His one hand pressed firmly against my stomach as he bent down to brush his nose against mine. I felt his chest heave as he took a deep breath in and just as his lips had made the softest of contact against mine, he went rigid.

There was a tense moment that Ethan and I locked eyes. Neither of us moved, and I can't be sure I was even breathing. He stared at me, as if unseeing, while I looked between both of his golden orbs in hopes of seeing _something_.

When I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, he was suddenly gone. All I saw was a faint blur before I found myself alone in my bed as if Ethan hadn't ever been there. I felt like a complete and total idiot. How had I fallen for that? Why hadn't I fought harder, or at all?

Something wasn't right about the look in his eyes. It was like he was focusing on something with every ounce of concentration he had. Like he was _tuning into something_.

I immediately flew out of my bed, tossing the covers off of myself frantically. I ran to the hallway and checked both directions before fleeing down the stairs.

"Mary!" I shouted, my voice wavering as I took in a breath. "Hannah?"

In my rush I missed the bottom stair and went tumbling forward. I managed to put my hands out and they collided with the floor, sliding briefly as my body smashed into the white marble. I cursed at myself and flexed my wrist, the pain of my previous sprain returning like a flash of hot lightning.

"Mary?" I yelled, hating the way my voice bounced around the walls of the mansion. Not a single noise came in response, which only heightened my fear and anxiety.

I pushed myself up and paused, trying to decide which direction to go. I flew toward the kitchen, ignoring the pain in my body from my foolish fall. I pushed through the door, which slammed into the wall, and groaned in desperate frustration. It was empty.


	30. Monsters

**Monsters**

I turned back through the door and ran straight into a brick wall. Or at least, that's how it felt against my already sore body. "Ethan!"

His hands, so quick I didn't even see them, were suddenly on my face. His face, so serious he looked almost pained, quickly dissolved my relief. "Stay quiet," he ordered in a whisper. "Mary, Hanna, and Jacques are safe. You need to come with me."

I nodded silently and grabbed one of his hands from my face. The force with which I was squeezing it was probably unknown by Ethan, but I refused to release it for even a second; I could be embarrassed by my actions later. He pulled me along behind him and into the library, shutting the doors soundlessly the moment we entered.

"What's going on?" I muttered quietly, my voice sounding as calm as I felt. After all, I'd been expecting this. Did Ethan honestly believe she wouldn't come back for me? After all of the paranoia, wondering if she was following me, it was almost a relief to know where she was. I guess I wasn't _calm_, more like hopeless.

"She's here," he growled, confirming my suspicion and running his hands through his hair. "She came back."

"I knew she would," I sighed as I slid down the wall into a sitting position. I propped my elbows onto my knees and let my head fall into my hands, exhausted as my adrenaline was slowly fading. "Why is this happening?"

"If she so much as takes one _step_ into this house," Ethan snarled. "I'll tear her limb from limb."

"You can't kill humans, but you can kill other vampires?" I looked up at him.

"Not exactly," he gritted his teeth. "But I have acquaintances in high places who I'm _sure_ would be willing to look past one minor indiscretion."

I watched Ethan while he paced in fury, his face contorted in anger. Never in my life had I seen an expression filled with so much of one certain emotion.

"We need to see her," I finally told him. "I need answers."

Ethan came to an immediate halt, his back to me, and I saw his body straighten stiffly. "No."

"We're never going to know what she wants if we don't confront her," I tried again. "If you want to kill her after, that's fine. Be my guest. But I'm sick and tired of not knowing anything!"

There was a quick flash and Ethan was in front of me. "I won't deliberately bring you to her," he denied. "She's after _you_, for whatever reason."

I raised one brow and felt my sick sense of humor bubbling to the surface. "Isn't that what you wanted? She'll kill me, and you'll be free. Double whammy," I grinned, though I'm sure it looked more like I was going to be sick.

Ethan chose not to reply and instead shot me a dark look, one even more furious than the expression he'd had on before.

"So what, you're going alone?" I asked, already knowing what he was planning in his stupid, beautiful head. "You're going to leave me here by myself? That doesn't make any sense." Ethan growled in frustration, which I took as a sign of his agreement. He moved to turn away from me, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

He looked down at my small hand for a few quiet moments and I noticed his afflicted expression. The grimace he wore could have been directed at the situation we were in, or the fact that I was touching him, but which I wasn't sure. I released him and he glanced once at me before turning so that I was facing his back.

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. He pressed a couple of buttons before bringing it up to his ear.

"We have a situation," I heard him mumble into the phone grimly and then there was a silence. "The vampire that chased Audra through the forest is here. Yes. That's a good idea. Alright."

Ethan stood motionless, his shoulders squared and his arms at his sides. I almost broke the silence until I moved to his side and noticed his eyes were closed. He took in one long breath and when he exhaled he opened his eyes slowly.

"She's in the forest," he told me, his voice low. He turned to me, his eyes suddenly intent. "Armand is on his way here now," he spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Do _not_, under any circumstance, open your mouth, Audra. Do not speak to her."

"But I want-" he interrupted me.

"_**I**_ will address her," he told me firmly, gazing into my eyes so intensely that I had to nod obediently. "Until we know why she's here, or what she _truly_ wants," he pressed his next orders, "you **need** to stay quiet."

"I already know what she wants," I told him meekly. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and frustration. "She wants me. _Dead_."

"What…?" Ethan's voice trailed off.

"My nightmares," I finally confessed. "She is in every single one of them, and every time she tries to kill me." I felt my hopelessness growing and I sighed, letting my body hang limp. "Sometimes I wake up and I can still feel her hands around my throat."

I expected Ethan to laugh or call me dramatic, but he didn't speak. He didn't move a muscle. It was only too evident how unlike me he was then; no human could ever be that still.

Suddenly he turned his head to the door and said in a monotone voice, "She's outside. Come."

I had to practically jog behind Ethan to keep up pace with him. He moved through the halls like a bullet, only coming to a stop when he reached the front door. I remembered when I had tried to escape through the exact same door after only a few days of being at the mansion, and only now did I realize that what I really wanted was to stay. Especially knowing what lurked just outside the door.

"You remember what to do?" Ethan asked over his shoulder. His voice was still dead.

I looked at him quizzically, "Yeah. Stay quiet."

He nodded once and opened the door, the wintery air sweeping in around us. I hugged my arms around my body, wishing I had had the time or capacity to think about wearing something warmer. Though, I had never expected that I would be confronting _Her_ tonight.

I peeked around Ethan's tall shoulder and caught a glimpse of a dark shadow, not too far off in the distance that I couldn't make out her features, but still close enough to see she _was_ a 'she'. And she had blonde hair; wild blonde hair, floating in the wind like she was underwater.

"Ethan," she called through the snow, her voice lovely and sweet. She stood still, her feet apart with her body angled toward us. I glanced up at Ethan, who watched her intently with a look of determination. "It's been a while since I saw you last."

"Who are you?" He asked without hesitation.

"You don't remember me?" She feigned hurt. "From _The Peacock_? I was the only girl you talked to all night." I instantly recognized the name of the bar from my hometown. Of course; Ethan had been there with her and brought her to the alley.

"Christina." Ethan deduced, remembering the same night I was.

I could see her smile even in the dark and through the snowy breeze. She was absolutely stunning, like a foreign model in a magazine ad, or even a portrait painted hundreds of years ago that sat in a museum now while thousands of people marveled at its complete perfection. "You should really be more conscious of your eating habits," she scolded, her voice still sweet. "Two girls missing from the same place on the same night? That's a little risky, don't you think?"

Ethan made it obvious he wanted nothing to do with her games, "What are you doing here?"

The honey in her voice instantly disappeared, "You took _everything_ from me," she hissed. "My _family,_ my _friends_, my _entire life_!" I had spent countless nights awake fearing this woman. Just to be near her I felt my heart racing with fear. Only now, with her desperation and heartache evident in her voice, I started to pity her. "You took everything I had, and now I'm here to do you the same courtesy."

My eyes flashed like lightning to Ethan, waiting for his reaction. This entire time I'd been thinking she wanted _me_, wanted to kill me. What did she want from him?

There was a pressure on my forearms and as I looked down I realized there was a pair of hands wrapped around them. My head whipped around and I came face to face with Isaac, who had a severe look on his face. Despite the situation, I thought it strange to feel his skin as if it was the same as mine. Cold.

I looked back to Ethan and noticed Armand on his left, standing near his brother with the same dangerous look on his gorgeous face. It was a slight comfort to know we had Christina outnumbered.

Ethan again tried to steer the conversation, "**What** is it that you want, Christina? I have nothing for you to take," he held his arms out openly. "I have no real family. Do you want money? I can give you any amount."

"Don't patronize me," she shrieked, the sound sending shivers down my spine. "I've been following you. I know that you keep what truly matters to you with you at all times."

Curiously I looked over Ethan. Did he have some special heirloom he kept in his pocket? Something from his human days perhaps to remind him of his life before? He had never mentioned anything to me about an object like that, but then again, Ethan had many secrets.

Ethan's chin raised and his jaw clenched tightly. "I don't know what you're referring to."

"The girl!" She shouted, her loud voice carrying around the front yard of the mansion. "_Her!_" Christina's pale arm raised and she pointed one long, pale, dainty finger out at me.

I instantly regretted all of the time I dedicated to worrying about petty things such as what dress to wear to Ethan's birthday party or why Vivienne hated me so much. I'd taken advantage of so much time, I felt so foolish.

All of the times I had felt eyes on me, there had actually been someone there. My stomach quivered uncomfortably and yet, at the same time while I felt like I was going to be sick, I also felt like I was going to smile. Christina had spent all of her time watching Ethan, and thus watching me, and the conclusion she came to was that Ethan loved me. To someone watching on the outside, we looked like a couple, and for some sick, demented reason, that thought made my heart twist and heat wash through my body.

"You don't want her," Ethan explained. "You overestimate her meaning to me."

I glanced from Ethan to Christina, my heart beating faster with every word Ethan said.

"What is it that makes her so special?" Christina laughed, an evil, menacing sound. "She must mean enough to you that you keep her human."

"Audra is just a servant," Ethan was saying. I was staring at him, unable to take my eyes away. His face was stone and blank. "She works in the kitchen at my home, just the same as the other three humans who work here."

"But you don't look at them the same way you do her," she sneered. "You follow her around the room like a satellite."

Ethan closed his mouth tightly with a frown and I shuddered. Isaac, who must have misinterpreted my shiver, held me closer.

If I thought I felt foolish before, I felt like a complete idiot then. I had started to think that Ethan didn't hate me, or at least as much as he let off. Whenever we were alone it was like we couldn't be more than a few feet away from one another. I felt a magnetic pull to him, and I foolishly let myself believe that he felt the same toward me.

This was Ethan I was thinking about. The vampire prince who was standing no less than five feet away from me in the freezing snow facing my immortal enemy. He was perfect in every aspect; Why would he waste his time with someone like me: a random girl off the street? It seemed like all of his behavior had hidden meanings, either that or I was reading too much into it.

Somehow along this strange and twisted path we'd taken I had mistaken his bloodlust for affection. He didn't want to be near me because he liked me; he just liked the smell of my blood. He'd clarified that on more than one occasion. I felt like some silly, lovesick little girl and I hated that.

I looked back to Christina who was standing patiently in the snow. Why wasn't Ethan telling her all of this? If she knew I didn't matter to him she would leave me alone. They would settle it among themselves however vampires do.

"Christina," I choked out, my voice hoarse from the cold, or maybe from the bitter taste of my sudden self-loathing. She turned her head towards me silently and stared, her eyes completely black. Her lips were pulling back in a sneer and her hands were balled up into fists. "Killing me won't solve anything." I didn't have to look at Ethan to know he was furious with me for speaking up. I could almost _feel_ the tingling in my body from his radiating waves of anger. I avoided him and focused more intently on Christina.

"It's a perfectly fitting revenge," she argued. "Ethan should feel a loss as great as what I felt."

"You don't understand," I shook my head, my voice getting stronger. As I went to take a step forward, Isaac's hands slid from my arms to wrap around my middle so that he was holding me in place. Christina's eyes flashed from Isaac's arms around me back up to my face. "Ethan would feel _no_ loss from losing me. I'm not even his _to_ lose."

I knew that by holding me in his unbreakable grip Isaac meant only to keep me from putting myself in danger, but I also realized as Christina looked between us that she was assuming I was with Isaac, and not Ethan like she had previously thought. Obviously the idea was ridiculous to all of us, but if Christina thought Isaac and I were together and that killing me would do nothing for Ethan, she might move on.

Despite that I desperately wanted to avoid Ethan out of sheer embarrassment from there on forward, my gaze somehow met his. His eyes were focused on mine with such intent that I inhaled and my heart skipped a beat. My stomach flipped and landed low in my stomach, leaving me with the burning feeling creeping up my throat; the tell-tale sign that I was going to cry.

For a moment, Ethan's head dropped until he looked back up at Christina and lost all emotion again.

"You obviously have no reason to harm Audra," Armand spoke for the first time, his suave voice cutting through the tension easily. "There are other ways to solve your conflicts with Ethan."

Christina glanced suspiciously between the three vampires. "And it would seem that tonight I'm outnumbered." Armand, Ethan, and Isaac all remained silent in agreement. Christina nodded once and her body relaxed. "Then I'll be back another time, I suppose." She glared at me, "Soon," and turned to run and disappear into the night.


	31. Done All Wrong

This chapter is dedicated to **Tulippen**. You always have the most wonderful things to say about this story, and even though you think your reviews may not have such a big impact on me, I'm telling you that they do. This one's for you!

* * *

**Done All Wrong**

I had to be the biggest idiot on the planet.

I stood in the hallway, mentally groaning and massaging my wrist. After falling on it earlier when Christina had shown up, my wrist had been hurting again. Was I the clumsiest, most danger-prone person ever or what?

Then I remembered what had been about to happen just before Christina ruined everything. Ethan was about to kiss me, and I was going to let him. I had wanted him to, and now the thought made my stomach drop.

How could he make me believe he wanted me and then admit to Christina, in my presence, that I was nothing but a servant in his household? That I meant nothing to him? He let me go on and on about how much Christina was wrong, about how little I truly meant to him, and he said nothing. Ethan even watched as Isaac embraced me and didn't look even an ounce jealous, which, judging by his passionate personality, he undoubtedly would have had he felt anything for me.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my damp hair. After Christina had run off, Ethan, Armand, Isaac, and I had returned to the house. I immediately went up to my room and locked myself in my bathroom, afraid to confront Ethan with the tears in my eyes I was desperately trying to keep from falling. Eventually I moved into the shower and sat for a while under the warm water, just trying to wrap my head around all of the events of the night. When I was finished sulking, I dressed into my pajamas and snuck down the stairs, hoping that Isaac or even Armand remained.

Off in the distance I could hear the echo of voices talking. Male voices. As I moved closer I recognized the first as Armand's.

"If she comes back, she won't be as quick to leave as she was tonight. I think tonight was her test; She wanted to see what she was up against."

Isaac's frustrated voice cut through the following silence. "Well she knows now that she'll have to go through the three of us first if she plans on getting to Audra." I listened intently, my back against the wall as I tried to steady my breathing.

Ethan, who had been silent until now, spoke up, his voice rough. "I'm not planning on letting her get that close," without having to peak through the door of Ethan's study, just barely ajar, I knew Ethan had a dangerous expression on his beautiful face, and he was most likely directing it toward Isaac.

"It sounds like you already _have_ a plan," Isaac guessed, sounding suspicious.

"I do," Ethan said. I leaned a little closer, trying to hear what they were saying better. "I'm going to take her out of the country."

My eyes widened in shock and I stared at the crack in the door. Isaac was clearly just as caught off guard as I was. "Where exactly are you taking her?" Isaac sounded angry, an emotion I had never heard from him before. I wanted to step into the room and coincidentally interrupt the whole discussion just so that they wouldn't argue, but I was just as curious as Isaac was as to where I was being taken.

"I haven't decided where yet," Ethan replied, and then with a thoughtful voice, added, "Some place warm."

"If you take her somewhere without telling us, we can't protect her," Isaac argued.

Ethan was quick to fight back, "Yet the more who know our whereabouts, the more likely Christina is to find us."

"So you and Audra are going to spend a relaxing _vacation_ together somewhere in the _tropics_?" Isaac scoffed. "I don't like it."

"Of course you don't," Ethan muttered, his voice still venomous. "Because it means she'll be somewhere out of your reach."

My breathing stalled for a moment and I began to piece everything together.

Everything Christina had said about the way Ethan felt about me, about how he couldn't stand to be away from me, about how he kept me close to him at all times, that was what Ethan was thinking _Isaac_ felt for _me_. He thought Isaac wanted me for himself, though mine and Isaac's previous performance for Christina must not have been very helpful in making Ethan think otherwise. When I actually dedicated a thought to it, all of the times Ethan had interrupted a conversation between Isaac and I, it must have looked incriminating. Mine and Isaac's first meeting, the night after they went out to feed, the way we danced at the nightclub before I met Charles, and the way he held me when Ethan flaunted Jessica in front of my face.

What was I supposed to say to Ethan? That I didn't want Isaac, I wanted him? I would make an even bigger fool of myself. Not to mention, I wasn't even entirely _sure_ of what I wanted, and I couldn't bear to hurt Isaac. He had been one of the only people, well, vampires, that had actually been kind to me. I liked Isaac, as a dear friend and someone I knew I could always trust, but nothing more and I could never be with him. Yet maybe that would be better for me rather than pine over someone I knew would never want me the same way.

I pushed away from the wall and walked quickly to my room. I wanted to pretend I had never heard anything they were saying. I wanted to go back to only having to worry about Christina, a thought that seemed absurd. I ripped back the covers the fell into my bed, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

If Ethan thought that I was only a servant at his mansion, then that's what I would be. I would prove to Christina how exactly right Ethan was.

* * *

Ethan heard Audra's heartbeat just outside the door, but thought it better to play dumb. Not to mention, he thought she deserved to hear that she was causing animosity amongst century old friends. Ethan's blood boiled at the thought of Audra with someone else, and right now, it seemed that someone was Isaac.

But a moment later, Audra's heartbeat disappeared and Ethan realized she must have gone. For a fleeting moment, he missed the sound.

"What are you insinuating?" Isaac asked incredulously. He looked to Armand for an answer, but he only shrugged, knowing his brother's temper was among the shortest.

"Why would you not tell me?" Ethan tried, ignoring Isaac's question. "I've trusted you in the past, but it seems I cannot trust you with our whereabouts while we're gone."

"Ethan, you can't keep me from her," Isaac argued fiercely. "She means something to me."

"That may be," Ethan turned to face him, "but she means a great deal _more_ to _me_, and I won't lose her to you."

"If you weren't so God-damned _selfish_, you might-"

"This _isn't_ up for negotiation!" Ethan growled, finally reaching his breaking point. "I would rather not be forced to fight you for her, but I will."

"Listen to me!" Isaac shouted, his voice so loud it shook the door. "You are letting your insane jealousy cloud your mind," he reasoned. "I am no competition against your feelings for Audra," Ethan narrowed his eyes at him, "I am not even in the same game."

"What are you trying to say?" Ethan asked after a moment.

Isaac exhaled in exhaustion. "I am not _in love_ with her." He looked relieved to finally get through to Ethan. "Though, I _do_ care for her. Very much so."

Ethan stared at Isaac for a long time. His eyes remained on him as if he were trying to peer into Isaac's soul and determine whether or not he was telling the truth. "You have no romantic feelings for her?"

Isaac shook his head, "None."

Ethan sighed and fell down into the chair at his desk. He ran his hands over his face in exhaustion and felt, for the first time in a very long time, regret.

Both Isaac and Armand, knowing Ethan for such long periods of time, could see this. Armand was the first to speak. "Ethan, I have never seen you get so jealous over a human before."

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Ethan admitted in a small, tired voice. "I haven't fed in days. Maybe even over a week."

"It's obvious that she's more to you than just another servant," Isaac tried. "And if I know anything about human women, and I **do**, it's that they have tempers just as short as yours." Ethan shook his head but a small smirk began to grow across his lips. His Audra had been playing a game! She hoped to confuse Christina, and instead, confused him! She would undoubtedly be furious at him for saying those degrading things about her, but in order to get Christina to leave her alone, he had to make her believe he didn't love Audra.

Well, he didn't.

It was all so much like a Shakespearean play it made Ethan want to laugh out loud, but that would only worry his friend and brother even further. Never had he ever shown such strong emotions since Audra had come bounding into the dark alley of his life. But to think of her, with someone else, well it was almost unthinkable.

Charles had better hope he never runs into her again.

But to think that she truly believed he wanted nothing to do with her stung the place in his chest he had thought was empty. After everything that had happened between them, how could she think she was nothing? Wasn't it obvious that he couldn't even keep his hands off of her? Just watching her around the mansion; the little slip of skin on her lower back when she stretched, the girlish twinkle of her laugh when she talked to Hanna, the sound of the water running while she was in the shower and he wanted to just burst through the bathroom door. These were all things that drove him crazy. It had been a long time since he had ever felt anything for anyone, but Audra relit a flame inside him that had burned out many years ago. Maybe a little time together could be helpful, especially now that he had a lot to make up for.

"I think it's a good idea," Armand was saying, and Ethan looked up, startled as if he thought Armand was reading his mind. "I think you should get out of the area. Christina will most likely be keeping an eye on you if you stay."

"If Audra leaves with Ethan, she'll only be _more_ suspicious," Isaac interjected, and Ethan realized dejectedly that he was right.

Ethan shook his head, "That's true, but I have to go with her." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Isaac went to argue again, but Armand put a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a glance and Isaac stayed quiet. "When will you leave?" Armand asked.

"As soon as possible," Ethan stood from his chair and placed his palms flat on his desk. "It will probably take me a day to get everything in order."

Armand nodded. "I'll watch the perimeter," he said, to which Ethan nodded, and he walked out of the door.

Isaac stood for a moment, watching his friend lean against the weak bureau as if he could barely hold himself up. His head was hanging limp, but Isaac could still see his face was contorted in exhaustion. "Ethan," he spoke gently, "I have never seen you this way before."

"I have been alive for twenty-six years, and dead for one hundred and eighteen, and in all of that time I have never felt this."

Isaac pitied his friend. This was the hardest part of being immortal. Audra would continue to grow older until she got sick and died. Well, unless of course she went and got herself killed, which, knowing Audra, seemed pretty likely. "Do you love her?"

Ethan sighed and Isaac watched as his shoulders slumped. "No. This goes beyond any human emotion." When he finally lifted his head, Isaac saw in his eyes, past his hunger and fatigue, desperation. "If I'm not near her, I'm physically being pulled to her. I get a feeling under my skin, in my veins, and the only way to make it stop is to seek out Audra and hold her in my arms." Ethan stared into Isaac's eyes for a moment before he sighed, "Sometimes the feeling can get so bad that just being in the same room with her alleviates it."

"Is it painful?" Isaac prodded, trying for answers.

Ethan shook his head, "No. Never."

Isaac felt a little lost. It was troubling to see his friend so out of sorts. He had never heard of anything like what Ethan described, but he guessed he knew a few people who did. "I'll find out anything I can. I just hope I return with answers that will ease your situation."

"I doubt that is possible," Ethan chuckled grimly. "But I do appreciate the help." Isaac nodded as if to say it was not a problem, but when he went to turn and leave, Ethan called his name. "I'm sorry for doubting you, I should never have done it," Ethan said.

"No, you should not have. I have never betrayed you in the past." Isaac stayed calm, despite how surprised he was by Ethan's apology.

"And that is why I regret it. I know that you care for Audra and would do nothing to hurt her," Ethan moved away from his desk to stand in front of Isaac. "I will call you with details about the trip as soon as I know what I'm doing."

Isaac nodded, "And I will call you if I learn of anything about your 'condition'." Without saying a goodbye, Isaac left the room soundlessly to leave Ethan to his thoughts, which at this point were wandering wildly.

As Ethan watched Isaac go, he clenched his jaw in rare and momentary self-hatred. How could he have treated his dear friend so horribly? He had treated him as if he was an enemy, an opponent, and why? Because he thought that Audra may prefer Isaac over himself, and there was still a chance she may. Though, to know any feelings she might have had for Isaac were not mutual was a relief. He could not remember another time in his life that he let his judgment be swayed by another person. Audra was affecting his mind and body in multiple ways and it made Ethan want to rip his hair out.

For one thing, there was the lust, and not just the blood lust, though that too was obviously a factor. There was an actual _sexual_ tension between them and Ethan wasn't immune. Sure, he'd been with countless vampires, even humans from time to time when he needed to feed or just wanted to feel the warmth of life. He was no stranger to the feeling of desire and release, but the feeling around Audra was lust intensified. His body hardened just thinking about her creamy skin and pouty lips begging for attention. It had been a long time since his body raged with this much fire for someone else.

Then there were the tiny things that made his heart swell, like the flutter of her eyelashes or her ridiculous clumsiness. Her strong sense of pride and the way she valued equal rights for every living creature. She was sneaky and demanding, yet easily embarrassed. And above almost all, she was independent (other than the fact that he housed her and bought her clothes, which were things he forced on her without consideration). To take away her freedom, he knew, was the worst thing he could and **did** do.

Not to mention, she was incredibly confusing at times. There were still things about her he had yet to decipher. Her temper was quick, and half of the time he had no idea what he'd done to upset her.

It seemed that his body, mind, and soul were all wrapped in everything Audra and he guessed it was too late to turn back. His original plan, to allow her to leave the mansion and live a life free of him, now had a few snags.


	32. Our Swords

I have officially posted my new story, **Wild Ones**, on my new FictionPress profile (the link is below). It's another supernatural story, but this time it's not about vampires :) I don't want to give any hints!

Unlike **Satellite Heart**, this story will have a lot more physical action and angst. To me, it is kind of everything opposite of **Satellite Heart**. If you're at all looking to take a peek, check on this FictionPress website for my update:

www. FictionPress .com/u/834525/ (My username is the same: BeachHouse)

* * *

**Our Swords**

I wiped my hands against my jeans and pushed a strand of hair from my face with the back of my hand.

"Audra, I don't think Ethan would be happy about this," Mary grimaced as she entered the kitchen.

I turned to look at her from my pile of clean dishes and shrugged my shoulders. "Who cares?" I took the used drying cloth from over my shoulder and threw it onto the counter in accomplishment. "He brought me here specifically for this purpose, so…" I decided Mary could figure out the rest.

"You are both so stubborn," she shook her head, her gray hair shining like strands of silver thread. "You're more alike than you think."

I ignored her last comment and opened the top cupboard, the door squeaking softly while I simultaneously reached down for a plate to put away. I heard the door shut and figured it was Mary leaving, but the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me came as a surprise as it was certainly not coming from Mary.

Without turning to look over my shoulder I greeted him, "Hi Ethan."

"What are you doing?" He sounded grim and I was actually surprised at how gloomy someone could be that early in the morning.

"I'm doing the dishes," I answered nonchalantly. "What are you doing?"

For a moment there was no answer, and then his voice was closer, just a few feet behind me. "I told you not to work in the kitchen anymore."

"That's fine, I'm finished in here anyway," I smiled to myself. "I'm thinking I'll go to the dining room next."

"And _I'm_ thinking that you won't," Ethan said.

"Why, is there something else that needs cleaning?" I asked, finally turning around to face him. He was wearing a pair of black and gray plaid pajama pants with a white t-shirt, the most informal outfit he'd ever worn in front of me. It was easy to tell just by looking at his messy hair and eyes slightly squinted from a night's rest that he had just woken up. He looked warm, despite the fact that I knew his body temperature was actually colder than mine, and I imagined us lying in bed together, tangled in the soft comforter with our legs intertwined.

"I don't want you to clean _anything_," he elaborated. His voice was thick and a touch scratchy and I was wondering why, all of a sudden, he was letting me see this side of him. Yet, his exasperated tone both flustered and amused me. "Mary," he addressed her, and it was then that I realized she was still in the kitchen, though in the far corner twiddling with something quietly and minding her own business. She looked up at him, her eyes glancing once from mine to his. "Don't allow Audra back into this kitchen. If you so much as see her cleaning a single dish, I want you to tell me immediately."

She nodded silently, put the kitchen gadget back into the drawer, and walked out through the door. I frowned after her. _Traitor_.

"And _you_," Ethan's fiery gaze fell on me but I simply glowered back at him. "Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about coming into this kitchen unless you plan on eating breakfast."

"I thought I was just a servant?" I asked hotly, abandoning my calm nonchalance that I knew was flustering Ethan even further. Ignoring the heat that burned in my face as I realized I'd blurted out my reason for my little hissy-fit, I shrugged dramatically. "What am I supposed to do?"

At first he smirked, knowing immediately that I had obviously been troubled by what he told Christina. My stomach tightened at the provocatively inviting expression and I had to force myself not to swoon when his dark hair fell from its perfect place and hung across his forehead. I crossed my arms determinedly, mostly to remind myself that I had yet another battle to win.

"Consider yourself promoted," he gave in easily, his arm waving angrily as if magically transforming my title.

Originally I had been upset about Ethan's confession when he'd said that I was still regarded as a house servant, even after everything that had happened. Only now, when he was admitting it, I was even more upset. I had wanted to prove something. I narrowed my eyes even further at him. "Well, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

Ethan's fists balled up and a quiet growl rumbled from deep within his chest. It was the first time I had mentioned leaving the mansion since the day I tried to escape, the second day I'd been here. The thought, I knew, made Ethan's blood boil. "You don't have to worry about that." He could detect my confusion. "You'll be gone as of tomorrow."

Instantly I felt my stomach twist in knots, as if someone had thrown a hard punch right at my gut. "What do you mean?" Had his plan as of last night changed?

"Oh don't worry," Ethan leered, mistaking my panic for excitement, "you won't be alone. I'll be there to keep you company." My panic quickly dissipated and I grew irritated that it had been there in the first place. Why was I so worried? Wasn't that what I wanted?

"Wait," I held my hand up as if to pause him, "let me guess: somewhere _warm_?"

Ethan was frozen. He looked suspicious, shocked, caught off guard. Then he suddenly chuckled while shaking his head and rubbed his hand over his mouth like he was trying not to let me see. "Let me get this straight," he laughed, his smile bright white, though he was trying, unsuccessfully, to stop. "You were _eavesdropping_ on me?"

I scoffed, "What? No," I uncrossed my arms and set my hands on my hips, my cheeks reddening as I slowly realized that I had been.

"Weren't you the one who got upset when I listened in on one of _your_ conversations?" He moved closer to me, still smirking teasingly as he referred to my conversation with Isaac the night of his birthday party.

I backed away, my finger pointing at him accusingly. "That was totally different." I could already feel my anger and frustration melting away with every second his playful behavior kept up. His happiness, however random or sometimes irritating it was to me, was so contagious. I could literally feel his spirits rise, and when I saw his eyes light up, my troubles were lifted away.

Ethan's eyes sparkled mischievously as he neared me. I held my arms out in front of me to stop him from grabbing hold, but his strength overwhelmed me. Obviously.

But instead of immediately burying his face into my neck or wrapping his arms around my middle, which were things he almost always did when we were alone, he put one strong arm behind my back and the other behind my knees, and whisked me up into his arms. For a brief second, no, not even that long, I panicked and wrapped my arms around his neck. After my lapse in judgment I quickly realized that it was impossible for Ethan to drop me, unless he wanted to, and relaxed against his solid body.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in monotonous surrender. I had no choice but to lay helplessly in his arms, victim to his overpowering strength.

"Hawaii," he answered. I looked up at him in surprise; I'd been referring to where he was currently carrying me.

"Wait, I thought we were going out of the country?"

He looked down at me with a smirk, "Either you're psychic or you were definitely eavesdropping." I blushed. "I wanted to take you out of the U.S., but you don't have a passport," he explained. We were halfway up the stairs in the foyer now. "You'll need to get one of those soon."

When did things become so opposite? Just last night I was so upset with Ethan that I had cried myself to sleep, but now I was here, being carried in his arms like I was something precious to him. I hated myself for losing my determination and will to hate him. I pounded against his chest.

"Put me down," I ordered, though it was completely ignored. "Ethan," I threatened in a low voice.

He was pushing open the door to my bedroom with his foot. A few more steps and he was standing in front of the bed. For a fleeting moment I imagined an entirely different situation, one in which Ethan was wearing much less clothing than he was currently wearing…

Disgusted with myself, I lurched away from him so violently that the surprise almost caused Ethan to drop me. Instead he tossed me away and I landed on the bed with a few bounces.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked with an irritated expression, though I could hear a softness in his voice. "Why do you hate me so much?"

His question confused me. I didn't hate him, I hated myself. I was trying to get away from him because I _didn't_ hate him. I had stopped hating him a while ago, though the exact day was unclear. Couldn't he see that? And if he was asking, did that mean he _didn't_ want me to hate him?

"I…" It was harder to say than I imagined. "I don't…"

He looked at me skeptically and held up his hand, "Spare me." He walked to my closet and opened the door. "Do you need me to help you pack or will you cooperate?" His voice was back to its usual dead tone. When he looked me over, waiting for an answer to his question I had momentarily forgotten about, I noticed his face had lost all traces of humor and playfulness it had just a minute ago. His expressionless mask was back securely in place. At a loss for words I merely nodded my head. "Good," he nodded in praise, but still managed to sound displeased. "Be ready to leave tomorrow at six o'clock."

The horror of the possibility that I might have to wake up early broke me out of my daze, "In the _morning_?"

Ethan smirked, "The flight takes seventeen hours, and I didn't want to fly overnight. Can't take the risk of falling asleep," he said.

"Is it non-stop at least?" I tried.

But Ethan shook his head, "Two stops. I want to make sure we won't be followed."

I groaned, "This is going to be the worst vacation _ever_," and fell back onto my bed, my arms outstretched as I stared up at the ceiling gloomily.

Ethan, his voice coming from near the doorway, chuckled darkly. "I look forward to it. I recommend packing now so you can get to bed soon. We have an early day tomorrow."

I sighed and continued staring unblinkingly straight up. How was I going to make it through this? Time alone, in a warm, tropical, and not to mention common _honeymoon_ hotspot, with Ethan?

Then his voice returned, and I jumped at the sound of it. I had thought he left the room. "By the way, you may want to get in touch with Hanna sometime today regarding your new wardrobe."

My face instantly screwed up in confusion and a new found horror, but when I sat up to rant or rage, he was already gone.

I growled, no comparison to Ethan of course, and pushed myself up from my bed in fury, bounding through the doorway in search of Hanna.


	33. Losing Touch

**Losing Touch**

By the time I finally reached Hanna in the kitchen my anger had dissipated. I knew that Ethan was the mastermind behind what was most likely yet another entirely new wardrobe and that Hanna was simply following his orders.

"Hey," I smiled at her. "How are you?"

Instantly she grinned back, her bright eyes crinkling at the corners. "Hi! I'm doing alright, just finishing up dusting the west wing."

"Do you need some help?" I offered, reaching out for a rag she had placed on the counter. It smelled of lemons.

"Ah ah ah," she scolded, swiping the dust rag out of my hand. "I know the new rule: no cleaning for Audra. _Ever_." I scowled at her and crossed my arms. "It looks like you're moving up in the world, huh?" Hanna's face brimmed with humor and sarcasm.

I hid my own grin and continued to stare darkly at her. "Look, I'm just here about a new wardrobe or something like that."

"Oh, right." She set down her cleaning products and wiped her hands on her apron. I watched her with a slight pain in my heart. It seemed inappropriate that I was given a huge room in the house and no longer expected to clean while Hanna had been here much longer and wasn't given the same privileges. "Ethan asked me to get you some new clothes, you know, for the trip." Hanna waved her hand, a signal for me to follow her. "I tried to pick out things _you_ would like, and I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself." She led me out of the kitchen and down a long hallway until we came to the living room with the crimson sofa I had collapsed onto my first night here.

A bunch of shopping bags were sitting on the floor beside the sofa, each of them filled so that the bags were bulging. I recognized a few of the brands on the bags as upscale stores only the rich girls I went to school with shopped at.

"There are shorts, a couple of sundresses, tank tops, plain t-shirts," Hanna listed, briefly digging through the bags to remind herself of what she bought. When I opened my mouth to thank her, she stopped me. "I _know_ you're not happy about the dresses, but Ethan told me what to buy. I tried to get away with as much as I could," she laughed. "Believe me, it's very difficult trying to please both of you."

"That's not what I was going to say," I assured her, touching her arm gently. She looked at me, her head tilting in confusion. "Thank you, I really mean it. You've been nothing but helpful since I've been here."

She smiled kindly at me and pulled me into a hug. Her softness was a relief when I was used to being enveloped by someone much stronger.

"So… you wanna help me pack?" I asked, giving her a cheeky smile.

She nodded, "Sure, I'll meet you in your room as soon as I'm done cleaning."

* * *

"Three suitcases, really?" I put my hands on my hips and looked down at the luggage on the floor. Hanna was sitting on top of one trying to use her weight to get it zipped.

"It's a week-long trip," she shrugged. "Besides, you never know what you're going to be doing, but since we packed extra clothes, you'll be ready for any situation."

Any situation. Christina could be watching me right now or listening in on our conversation from the forest. The details of my trip would have been easy enough to pick up on, not to mention Christina could just follow us to the airport and wait to see which flight we boarded. But for some reason, thinking about being alone with Ethan for an entire week seemed like a scarier situation.

The sun was already going down. Winter's shorter days were the main reason I hated the season. Though, I did have Christmas to look forward to…

"Thanks for helping me," I said to Hanna, who was now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No problem," she smiled. "Are you excited to leave?"

"It will be nice to get out of here," I admitted, looking around at my room. "I'll miss you and Mary. And Jacques, of course," I assured her. "I wish you could all come with."

"It's probably safer if we stay," she shrugged. Someone must have filled her in on the basics of the issue with Christina. "Ethan's brother is going to stay here to look after the mansion." In my heart I knew that wasn't the only reason. Hanna probably hadn't ever had the thought that Christina could come back to the mansion while Ethan and I were gone. She, Mary, and Jacques would have no protection against her. But then again, maybe Hanna was associating herself with the mansion, as if she was a part of it. Was she trying to keep me from thinking about Christina? Was she trying to keep the conversation light?

"I'm a little nervous," I told her quietly, afraid to speak too loudly and draw uninvited ears.

"How come?" She asked, her attention captured.

I sat down on the bed in front of her and we both crossed our legs. "I'm nervous to be alone with Ethan."

A tiny smile crept onto her face, "But you're alone all of the time…"

"Yeah, but usually there is so much here to distract me, and Ethan is always so busy."

She nodded in understanding, "But you're afraid that when you're both alone, and not preoccupied…"

"Exactly," I confirmed. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Hanna took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Look, you already know that I think Ethan is a great person. He may have some attitude problems," I rolled my eyes, "but he has a good heart." She paused and tilted her head, "Actually, I don't know if he has a heart." I shrugged. I had never listened for his heartbeat. "Well, he has a good _soul_."

The only problem was that Ethan wasn't a _person_. He was a vampire. Humans and vampires didn't belong together; my mind was confused about a bunch of things but one thing I knew was that, in respect to our species, Ethan and I weren't a good match.

The thought hurt to think. It was hard to admit to myself, but I was physically attracted to Ethan in ways I had never experienced with humans. He was the physical manifestation of pure, unadulterated perfection; of course I was attracted to him. Yet, it wasn't just his old-fashioned good looks. The sound of his deep voice when he ordered me around, or the silky resonation of his laugh on a good day, made my knees turn into jelly. The confidence I had once attributed as arrogance made him even more powerful and difficult to resist.

Being all alone with him in a tropical paradise with, hopefully, nothing else to worry about, seemed terrifying. Terrifying because I knew I wanted him, but also because I was afraid I would give in.

"Let me give you the phone number to the mansion," Hanna interrupted my thoughts with her soft voice. "You can call from wherever you're staying if you need anything."

I nodded, "That's a good idea." She stood and walked to the desk across the room to pull out a pad of paper and a pen from the drawer. "Make sure you put that somewhere in my suitcase that Ethan won't find it."

"Why?" She asked, scribbling the number onto the paper and tearing it from the pad.

"I don't want him to overreact," I explained, "or think I'm up to something."

The answer was good enough for Hanna and she slipped the paper in between a few of my shirts in the one suitcase we'd left open. She pulled the zipper closed and smacked her hand down on it in triumph. "Alright," she sighed. "I've got some homework I have to finish, and I'm not using that as an excuse to get out of here."

"Homework?" I asked. "You go to school?"

She shook her head, "Mary home-schools me." That would explain it. Hanna was only sixteen years old; if she was in high school, she'd be at least a sophomore by now.

"Let me know if you need help, I guess," I offered feebly as she retreated to the door.

"Will do," she smiled. "See you tomorrow morning, Mary and I are going to see you off."

"Okay, see you then," I said, waving as she disappeared through the doorway. It was almost like the room got darker the instant she was gone.

I pulled the suitcases off of my bed and straightened the sheets before falling down onto them face first. I sighed into the fabric of the comforter heavily and, unable to breathe in my own already used breath, flipped over to face the ceiling. The lamp on my bedside table made a circle of light right above me that darkened at the edges until, by the corners where the ceiling met the walls, it was a much darker shade. The sun was gone now…

* * *

I woke with a sudden start. It was the part of my nightmare when Christina was about to ring my neck with her vice-like grip. My chest heaved and I relaxed my grip on the comforter I hadn't even realized I'd been holding desperately onto.

I realized I must have fallen asleep after packing while staring dazedly up at the ceiling. I was still lying on my back, my hair splayed all around my head against the blankets. Looking over at the clock on my bedside table, I groaned. It was 1 a.m. I had to be up in a few hours.

That was when I sighed and rolled over, ready to go back to sleep, only to realize there was a shadow leaning up against the wall next to my door. At first my body jolted in shock and fear, until I somehow recognized the shape of the shoulders and the dark wild hair atop a set of features I could barely make out in the sparse light.

"What are you doing here?" I clutched my heart, trying to console it back to normal speed.

Ethan didn't move. "You were having the nightmare," he said. I nodded and folded my arms beneath my head. "You were calling my name," his gaze was like a bolt of lightning as it settled over me. "You were calling for me."

A huge wave of nervousness and embarrassment washed over me. I wanted to groan and kick myself and hide under the covers but I remained frozen. "I'm sorry," I blurted.

"If only there was a way I could find my way into your dreams," he spoke softly, probably afraid to break the silence of my sleep that still lingered in the room. Little did he know that when I wasn't dreaming of Christina I was _already_ dreaming about him.

"It doesn't make sense," I told him, finally speaking for the first time. My voice was slightly raspy from sleep.

"I don't understand what you're referring to," he admitted.

"Christina," I said, watching his gaze flash momentarily. "Why is she a vampire?"

Finally, Ethan pushed himself from the wall and walked over to me. He sat down carefully onto the bed and looked down at me. "I don't know how it happened."

"But you told me that you have to bite someone in a certain way to inject them with the venom."

He nodded, "That's true." He looked away and stared for a moment, as if he was thinking deeply. "I was only trying to feed from her," he explained. "I don't remember injecting her. I was so caught off guard when you interrupted me that my memory of the incident isn't as detailed as it usually is."

"Do you think it's possible that something went wrong?"

He looked off into the dark as he thought, "Honestly, I couldn't tell you."

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I sighed, trying to explain that I hadn't meant to dream any certain dream at all, and especially not call his voice loudly enough for him to hear from down the hall.

"You didn't," he assured me. "I wasn't sleeping."

I was surprised, and I'll admit a little disappointed, that his hands hadn't somehow found me. "You don't sleep?"

He chuckled once, though not in humor, and looked down at the comforter. "Not much." Ethan's teeth were all perfectly aligned, each one the perfect shape and size and the most brilliant shade of white. "My kind," he chose his words carefully, "we don't need much sleep."

"That sounds awful," I yawned, stretching out and rolling back into the warm spot I had been sleeping in not ten minutes earlier. "I love to sleep."

In the matter of seconds I was covered in my blankets again and Ethan was standing beside the bed. "You need it," he glanced at the clock. "I'll wake you in the morning."

I closed my eyes against the darkness and silence, wondering if Ethan was still there. Why had he come in the first place? Obviously, he'd heard me sleep talking, but what compelled him to come into my room and watch over me? What did he mean, if he could find a way into my dreams?

My body jerked involuntarily and I opened my eyes. I had just been about to fall asleep. I looked around with my blurry vision, but Ethan wasn't with me anymore, from what I could see. I laid my head back down and dozed off easily.


	34. Surrender

**Surrender**

"Here are our seats," Ethan told me, stopping in the aisle to motion for me to enter. I shuffled in front of him and moved to the far inside so that I was next to the window. I could see the other planes on the runways and the little trucks carrying piles of luggage.

As I stared out the window, I recalled that Ethan had been in my room last night. I knew I had been talking to him, but I had been so tired that I couldn't remember anything about our conversation. Only bits and pieces_. If only there was a way I could find my way into your dreams._

Ethan and I were **not** friends, not even close, but every once in a while I would forget to keep up my guarded, withdrawn visage. He made me forget about hating him sometimes, a lot of times actually, and it was starting to worry me. I couldn't develop anything for Ethan besides more hatred otherwise I would make _both_ of our situations much, much worse.

As the plane detached from the airport and began to back up, I looked to my left. Ethan was sitting beside me, and an older woman sat on his other side. She was silent, reading a book, and Ethan was the same though he was staring straight ahead. He'd been quiet all morning, which I really didn't mind, but it was starting to get a little unnerving. Especially since I never did well with take-offs.

We were now making our way down the runway. The plane was picking up speed and I sunk back into my seat, already feeling my stomach flip. "Ethan?"

"What?" He sounded unpleasant. I cared very little, however, as the plane was now lifting off the ground and pointed straight up at the sky.

I wasn't quite sure what to tell him. There was no way I would admit that I hated flying, or at least this part of it, and I didn't want to ask him for any kind of help. I doubted he would be willing to give me any, not to mention he was already taking me a thousand miles away from home to keep me out of harm.

Somehow, though, he seemed to know what I was having so much trouble voicing. "Close your eyes," he grumbled, "and keep breathing."

I felt a little better as he answered, not because of his advice. I already knew to keep breathing, obviously if I didn't I would pass out, or worse, die. Just the fact that he had spoken, or offered some exchange of words, was a little comforting. Though, I'll admit, they didn't sound friendly in the least bit.

My head was throbbing but I shut my eyes and counted my breaths out evenly. My ears were completely messed up, but the plane was starting to level out and I was feeling slightly better. I forced a yawn and my ears popped, the noise of the people on the plane getting louder. A few moments later, the stewardess came on the intercom and explained that we were allowed to remove our seatbelts. I left mine on.

We still had over half a day until we landed in Hawaii. The sun was just beginning to come out which looked pretty breathtaking from this point of view. Ethan still wasn't talking, or moving even, and I leaned my head against the window with a sigh.

A few minutes passed and I was starting to get really tired. My eyes were staying closed on their own and my thoughts were starting to make little sense. I felt a crick in my neck and lifted my head, looking for something to use as a cushion.

The only thing I could find was Ethan's shoulder, which I was a little hesitant to use. Not only would he probably brush me off, but his shoulders had very little padding. They were strong and hard, which was great for appearances and fighting off well, whatever he had to fight, but not so much for sleeping on.

After a great debate, I leaned my head over and settled it atop Ethan's shoulder, which I was now realizing was actually _wonderful_ for sleeping on. It was a little hard, but the crook that existed between his shoulder and neck was practically perfectly molded for my head. I even snuggled in a little bit, nuzzling my face against his soft sweater.

I waited for the shrug that knocked me out of my tranquil rest, but it never came. No witty quip, no insult in a biting tone, no _nothing_. After I got over my initial surprise, my breathing fell to rhythms and I fell asleep.

* * *

Ethan was so preoccupied with going over his plan in his head that he hadn't even noticed Audra was eyeing his shoulder in silent debate. The feeling of her soft weight on his shoulder broke him from his train of thought and he froze.

At first she just used the very edge of his shoulder, then as if she wasn't comfortable enough, shifted her position and moved in right to the base of his neck. Her nose was just barely touching his skin, her breaths coming out as warm wisps of air. Her hair smelled wonderful, he realized.

This was almost _normal._ Not only for humans, but for couples. Ethan looked at the other passengers, none of which were paying attention, and angled himself in his seat so that Audra didn't have to remain too uncomfortable in order to keep her face buried against his neck. Her light, warm breaths brushed over his skin.

An urge tugged at his insides while he looked down at her motionless form. It was unwelcome and completely ridiculous, but he wanted to kiss her.

"Not a great flyer, huh?" Asked a voice on his left. Ethan looked up, slightly embarrassed at being caught in the act of pining over his companion, and shook his head at the elderly woman.

"She was up very late," he explained, and with a crease in his brow added, "She doesn't sleep well."

"I bet she'll sleep fine in Hawaii," the woman smiled, her wrinkled cheeks dimpling. "Are you celebrating your honeymoon?"

Ethan almost choked on the breath he didn't even need in the first place. _Honeymoon?!_ What in the blazes?

However, the warmth in the eyes of this woman as she looked between him and Audra messed up his better judgment. At first it seemed so preposterous…

For some reason, Ethan found himself smiling and nodding and answered, "We are."

"How sweet," she gushed. "My name is Patricia, but you can just call me Pat. There's no harm in getting to know each other, right? We're going to be here for a while," she laughed.

"Ethan," he reached out and shook her cool hand. "This is Audra," he introduced the sleeping beauty on his shoulder.

"Congratulations on your marriage. My husband Bill and I were together for 62 years before he passed."

"I'm so sorry," Ethan said sincerely. The hint of sadness in her eyes called out to him and he imagined outgrowing Audra. He'd grown so used to having her at the house. His heart ached for Pat.

"Oh," Pat swatted her hand. "I'm alright. It was great while it lasted." She again peaked over at Audra and smiled. "So, how did you two meet?"

Ethan faltered for a moment. "We met in the city, unexpectedly." Well, it wasn't a lie.

Pat grinned, "How romantic." Ethan felt the corner of his lip turn up. _If only Pat knew_, he thought wryly.

The plane had been flying smoothly up until that point. The pilot came over the intercom system and explained that there was a bit of turbulence up ahead. Ethan had never been nervous in that kind of situation before because of obvious reasons. If the plane crashed, he would most likely survive. Audra stirred against Ethan's neck and moaned.

Seeing that Audra was waking, Pat whispered, "I'll leave you two alone for now."

Ethan nodded in gratitude and turned back to Audra, who was lifting her head and blinking her eyes.

* * *

I looked over at Ethan, who was watching me carefully. The plane was shaking, not too violently, but it was unsteady nonetheless. "What's happening?" My voice sounded timid from my short nap.

"Turbulence," Ethan answered. His face was no longer stoic and cold, instead it was soft and his lips were quirked up with the ghost of a smile. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You should lie back down and get some sleep."

So… he _wants_ me to lay on him? Something about that doesn't seem right. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Ethan cocked his head to one side and then his mouth split into a blinding smile. He had such a beautiful mouth, a beautiful everything. My heart beat spiked and my hands itched to touch him. "Because we're on our honeymoon, darling."

For a brief second, my heart stopped. The surrealism of the scene in front of me was mind-boggling. Ethan's wide smile and twinkling eyes made me think he was laughing at a joke I hadn't taken part in. At his left, the elderly woman glanced my way with a warm smile and then returned to her book.

"I'm dreaming then," I deduced, feeling myself deflate a little. I hadn't been so completely out of it to go as far as believing Ethan, but I'll admit, I did lighten up at the idea. However, I was still fairly tired, and he was offering his very comfortable shoulder for my sleeping needs, so I shrugged. Dream Ethan took the cake over normal Ethan. After looking around the plane for any immediate danger, I yawned and lay back down on Ethan. He shifted so that his shoulder was just a little bit lower and I could easily fit right back into that crook of his neck.

I could feel his breath hitting the top of my head and knew he was resting against me. Maybe I was just too tired still, but my heart was bursting into millions of tiny, excited butterflies so I brought my arm up and put it around Ethan's neck. It was easy to forget that he'd been mad at me earlier and that I was harboring a grudge against him. I closed my eyes as I relaxed, feeling safe as long as he was with me.

* * *

Ethan looked down at the small hand on his chest right over his heart. For the first time in a very, very long time he felt the need to take steady breaths in order to calm his frenzied nerves.

In the middle of the night he'd heard her voice. At first he thought it was a dream, or even a hallucination, but when he quickly realized he was wide awake and alert, he rushed to Audra's bedroom. Sure enough she had been calling for him, but she was safe in her bed asleep and completely unaware of how terribly frightened he'd been.

For a moment or two he simply watched her sleep, troubled by how worried he was for her. It had been so long since he'd cared for anyone besides himself, even when he had been in that _"relationship"_ with Vivienne. Yet, as he watched Audra's delicate eyebrows bend and her bottom lip jut out, he couldn't help but _want_ to help. Not only did he owe it to her, but he genuinely wanted her to be carefree.

So after he'd persuaded her to get back to bed he resolved to once again assume his indifference toward her. He knew it would be difficult, since he was actually everything _but_ indifferent, but he could never have known how impossible it would be. Maybe it had to do with her soft breaths, her willingness to be so near to him, or because of Pat. She was breaking his resolve without even trying.

* * *

"Audra… wake up." I pouted and snuggled further into my pillow. "The plane has landed already."

Plane? Airplane? I blinked my eyes open and looked at my surroundings. Sure enough, I was sitting in a seat beside Ethan. The "pillow" I'd been using was actually Ethan's shoulder; I'd forgotten about that. Outside the window I could see a bright blue sky and… _palm trees_?

"You slept through the entire journey," Ethan said, his voice still very close as I hadn't moved away from him entirely.

I blinked up at him. How could I have slept over twelve hours? Maybe I hadn't been getting as much sleep as I thought I had. The nightmares definitely kept me awake at night, but… "I didn't have the nightmare."

Ethan's expression was confused for a moment until someone called his name. I looked over at the elderly woman who smiled at Ethan kindly. "Could you please help me get my bag down?"

Ethan obliged immediately and I watched in a sort of fascination. He even smiled a little at her when he handed her the small, brown piece of luggage. "It was nice meeting you, Pat."

"You too," she peeked around him to smile at me. "Congratulations on your marriage. He's a fine, young man."

My eyes widened and flashed to Ethan. He was gesturing towards Pat, as if urging me to respond. "Uh, th-thank you," I squeaked, forcing myself to smile despite my confusion and surprise. Pat nodded and turned down the aisle to follow everyone else out.

"Are you going to get off of this aircraft on your own or would you like me to carry you off?" Ethan's mouth quirked up at the edges and it pushed me over the edge.

"Please explain to me why that poor woman is so confused," I hissed, avoiding his eyes as I reached up for our luggage. Ethan grabbed my bag from my hands though, and I glared at him. "You are not 'young' _or_ a 'man', and we are _definitely_ not **married**!"

Ethan simply raised an eyebrow. "You wish for me to tell her my true identity?"

I scoffed as I realized he was right and stomped down the aisle. I couldn't hear Ethan's footsteps behind me, but I knew he was there. As I crossed through into the airport terminal I suddenly remembered that I was in Hawaii. Immediately I made my way toward the doors, desperate to get outside into the warmth and sunshine.

I stepped through the automatic doors and onto the sidewalk outside. Everything was so bright I had to squint my eyes in order to see. There were people all over the place; some were obviously tourists and some presumably natives. I let my head fall back in ecstasy as the sunlight washed over my face.

When I finally looked over at Ethan, I noticed he was watching me with a strange expression. It was something I'd never seen on his face before. "What?"

He shrugged. "Shall we get to the hotel?"

I nodded once, slightly self-conscious, and followed behind him while he stepped up to a shiny, black car I hadn't noticed before. Ethan opened the back door and looked at me expectantly. I looked around reluctantly for a moment and then sighed and fell into the seat. Ethan shut the door in my face.

"Here we go."

As Ethan opened the trunk and threw the luggage inside of it he glanced around at all of the faces. No one seemed to be paying them too much attention. A few women lingered on him but he was used to that, so much so that he almost _expected_ it.

But he wasn't interested. This was not a vacation, it was business. All of his attention had to be focused on Audra in order to keep her safe. The idea didn't seem too horrible.

Ethan glanced over his shoulder once more before slamming the trunk and walking to the driver's side door. The black car pulled out away from the curb and took off.

A pair of dark, narrowed eyes obscured by white-blonde hair followed the car intently. Her pink lips picked up in a smirk as she vanished from all sight.


	35. We Were Gods Once

**We Were Gods Once**

I basked in the sun, relishing the warmth of the rays against my pale skin. The cool drink in my hand perspired so rapidly that clear, crisp drops of condensation dripped onto the sand below.

"It's probably not safe to drink alcohol in direct sunlight," Ethan warned from beside me. I looked over at him, tipping down my sunglasses to get a pointed look at him.

"_You're_ warning _me_ about sun safety?" It was more than a little ironic.

Sure, I was pale compared to everyone else on the beach, but Ethan was almost ghostly. Strangely, it was alluring. I never would have thought I'd admit to being attracted to an overly pale man, but for Ethan it worked phenomenally. It was magical, in a way.

His mouth picked up at the side as he gazed back at me with glittering eyes. With his dark, wet hair pushed back out of his face he looked like an old time movie star. "I know I've told you this before: that's a myth."

I was still thinking it was probably a better idea if he'd stayed inside at the hotel. We were getting quite a few stares from members of my fellow gender. To say they were unwanted was an understatement.

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Ethan asked, "So what would you like to do today?"

My situation was too surreal. I was in _Hawaii_, tropical paradise, sitting beside the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life, and he was asking _me_ what _I_ wanted to do. Weren't we supposed to be fleeing, or at the very least, hiding?

"Is it safe to stay out in the open too long?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Would you rather go back to the hotel?" He asked in all seriousness, and I immediately knew I didn't want that.

For the past few months I'd been locked up in Ethan's mansion, whether by physical or mental devices. It was beyond any expression of words to be able to be free, in a sense, to be out in the sun and ocean breeze. I felt like a butterfly finally coming out of my chrysalis.

But my new found freedom wasn't the only thing keeping me away from the hotel room. I was afraid to be in there with Ethan. I was afraid to be too close to him. Since we'd arrived at the hotel my gloomy disposition almost melted instantly, and I could see the beginnings of Ethan's withering away as well. The joyous aura of the island was bleeding into us and I was sure something would happen when we let our guards down. I knew that if Ethan tried to make any advance, and I doubted he would, I would give in almost immediately. I was no match for his beauty or charm.

"I'm going to get another drink," I told him, slipping away before he could stop me.

* * *

Ethan's eyes followed Audra with every footstep she took further away from him. The way she avoided his eyes at all cost told him everything she wouldn't say.

He could understand the worry she harbored. They wouldn't be too difficult to spot, especially to a trained eye specifically watching out for them. They were supposed to be hiding, not out celebrating.

But being in such close proximity with Audra, alone, didn't sit very well with him. She was being quite pleasant as of late and their conversations seemed to carry themselves, but it wasn't her attitude or demeanor that made him push her away. No, it was his overly-cautious, controlling tendencies; the control he struggled to maintain that had somehow fallen from his desperate grasp the very first day he'd met her.

Audra was a beautiful, lively, strong-willed woman and Ethan wasn't sure he could resist her any longer; he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to. Giving in would be so easy.

But what then? After he told Audra his true feelings, whatever they may be, what would happen? Eventually, he would lose her, or worse, hurt her. Both of those scenarios made his chest ache.

She was ordering a drink, leaning over the counter to speak with the bartender. Ethan noticed a man at the bar watching her closely and glowered at him. Yes, he wanted to tear man from his stool and order him to keep his eyes to himself, but he really couldn't blame him. In her swimsuit and wrap she looked breathtaking. Ethan hungrily scanned her body, drinking in the sight of her taught stomach and the swell of her breasts down to the long lengths of her legs. So much of her creamy skin was on display… on second thought, maybe too much.

* * *

I waited patiently for my drink while the bartender hurried around the cabana bar. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and the only reason I didn't immediately break free was because the telltale coolness of it pointed to only one person.

Ethan's hand pressed against my stomach so that my back was to his chest. I stiffened for a moment, suspicious, but decided any reason he had to put his hands on me really made no difference; I enjoyed it all the same. Relaxing into his embrace, I received the drink from the bartender graciously and took generous sips. I turned in Ethan's arms and looked up at him. "Let's stay outside. It's beautiful here," I smiled, hoping he would agree.

Thankfully, he did. "What about a bike ride?" He asked, looking down at me while I took another sip of my drink. His eyes looked a little dark, but I figured it was an effect of the sunlight; Ethan had fed from Jessica not too long ago. The thought made me shudder and I looked away from his eyes. I was faced with his shirtless chest, immaculate and intimidating and touching my lower stomach as he squeezed me closer.

"Alright," I nodded. He could have asked me to eat a frog and I would have said, "Yes."

"I saw a bike rental back that way," he motioned behind him, over his shoulder, and released me. I finished my drink quickly and set it on the counter, taking Ethan's offered arm while we fell into a comfortable conversation.

* * *

Vivienne Moreau watched the humans titter by with a blank expression. Her chin tipped up slightly as though everything she saw was beneath her. In a way, they were, she mused. They're all simple-minded human beings.

Her white-blond hair looked like spun strands of platinum gold and silver beneath the sunlight. The warm climate was favorable in Hawaii, but all of the crowds were a great displeasure. Surely, something must be done with all of the scampering vermin.

It might have been a nice, relaxing vacation had she been able to spend time with her brother, Isaac. Even their family friend Armand and of course, his brother… her Ethan.

A burst of white hot fury exploded from her poisoned heart as her thoughts drifted to _him_. There was a time that they were so blissfully happy…

It wouldn't do to dwell on the past, she realized. One thing Vivienne had mastered in her many, many years of life was to push away her emotions; they were weakness.

Vivienne turned the street corner and caught sight of a beachside bar. One person immediately stuck out and she smiled at the sight of him looking so relaxed and comfortable. It was then that she noticed he was walking up to his human pet, and as she watched with a horrified expression, he wrapped her in his arms and leant down close to her face to talk as if the rest of world didn't even exist. As if she didn't exist.

She should have known she was going to see this, she told herself. She swallowed back the sickening taste in her mouth and forced her eyes away. The night of Ethan's birthday party had broken what little fragments were left of her blackened heart. After she'd first met _Audra_ she wasn't sure what Ethan's motives for keeping her were. She was plain and above all, human! Yet, at Ophelia's mansion when she watched him take her into his arms for a dance, a sweet smile playing on his lips, Vivienne knew it was all for Audra. He was changing for _her_!

Vivienne composed herself and found a table at a nearby café. She couldn't chicken out; this was what she was here for. She could spend a few hours alone with her thoughts and catch up with the _couple_ later, though.

A young, male waiter caught her eye as he asked for her order. Vivienne smiled brightly and used the silkiest voice she could manage; the one she had practiced for over a hundred years. The waiter noticed this and smiled back, a distant hope in his eyes as though her smile promised something he wanted very badly. As he walked off, Vivienne's smiled fell into a pleased smirk and she looked down at the menu.

She could put off a confrontation until Ethan and Audra returned home. It hadn't been easy to convince Christina to stay put back in the States. Of course, from the very beginning when Vivienne Turned her she hadn't been very easy to control. Once she finally convinced Christina that it was Ethan who had Turned her, Christina's overpowering emotions took control of her newly Turned vampire body and from that point on it was like trying to keep a rabid Rottweiler on a leash.

The waiter finally returned and Vivienne's smile picked back up in a second. She requested that he meet her that night and of course, he willingly agreed. She could almost taste him as she licked her lips; she could really use a _real_ meal.


	36. Resistance

**Resistance**

I should have known even the simplest thing, like riding bicycles, was a bad idea. Sure, the exercise felt nice, and the Hawaiian landscape was absolutely breathtaking…

But having to watch Ethan on a bicycle, his muscles practically rippling with every effort and his skin shimmering with a layer of sweat, well it was torture.

I stood in the hallway of the hotel waiting for Ethan to open the door with the key. He had a slight smile on his face as he pulled the key-card from the slot and pushed open the white door.

Immediately, I ran past him into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I held my breath and leaned against the door, waiting to hear for any noise Ethan made.

"Audra?" His voice was just on the other side of the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to take a shower," I said to the door, trying my best to keep my voice from wavering. I couldn't be close to Ethan any longer; I was going to break.

Ethan didn't reply so I pulled open the glass door to the shower and stepped in. I turned the water on cold and stood there for a few minutes, just letting it seep into my clothes. I really needed to get a grip on myself. I'd never lost my head over a guy before.

But Ethan was so different. He awoke something in me that I'd never felt, never _been_. His proximity set my skin on fire, his voice commanded every bit of my attention, his eyes looked deep into the depths of me…

Despite the cold water, my body burned for him. I peeled my heavy clothes off and let them fall onto the floor of the shower. I could fight this feeling. I would have to.

Ethan still stood in front of the bathroom door, his hand raised against the wood as though it was a window that he could see Audra through.

He had no idea why she was hiding from him. The entire time they were supposed to be enjoying their bike ride she hardly made eye contact with him. It was starting to get under his skin. It seemed like every step forward brought him three steps back. Just when he was starting to think Audra was warming up to him, she completely shut down.

But what was he worried about anyways? He'd last resolved to leave her alone. Bringing her into his world, even more than she already was, would probably kill her. And at the very least, if it didn't, she would get hurt and that would kill _him_.

Ethan sighed and turned from the door. He walked to the single bed in the room and smirked as he remembered the fight she put up when she realized they'd have to sleep together. Thankfully, she'd been so tired after their flight yesterday that she had fallen into bed without another word. He hoped he'd be able to control himself in the bed with her again.

His throat ached painfully. It had been so long since he'd last fed. That whole fiasco with the human girl Jessica had just been a mistake. Ethan couldn't bring himself to touch her, not when thoughts of Audra plagued his mind. The only reason he'd let on that he did feed from her was because Audra was so busy with _Charles_, that meaningless little worm. He'd been forced to find a few animals, small things, with just enough blood to tide him over for a few hours. The things he was doing for Audra and she had no idea…

The door clicked open and Ethan's head shot up to the bathroom. He hadn't even realized he'd been in such deep thought. Audra stepped into the room wearing just a towel over her body and an innocent blush on her cheeks. Ethan swallowed, his eyes roaming her damp, ivory skin, now a bit sun kissed. Her hair looked darker now that it was wet which only made her eyes seem even brighter. Damn it, Ethan cursed.

How could I have been so stupid to not bring a change of clothes with me into the bathroom?! Ethan's eyes scorched a path over my body, a static awareness tingling everywhere they touched. I turned to the light switch and flicked it up and the room immediately brightened.

"I forgot my clothes," I said timidly, hoping that if he was shocked or disgusted he would pardon my forgetfulness.

For the next few seconds Ethan didn't move or speak. His hands rested at his sides curled into fists. It was when he finally met my eyes again that I noticed he looked hungry, in more than one way.

"You're thirsty?" I asked, the focus of my concern his well-being. Ethan didn't have to answer, as his dark eyes swirled with an intensity that made my heart skip a beat. "But, you had Jessica just three days ago…"

Ethan scowled as though she left a bad taste in his mouth. "I didn't _have_ her," he grimaced.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I didn't mean it like that."

Ethan walked toward me with a solemn expression. "I didn't have her in any way," he clarified.

My eyebrows furrowed, "But, your eyes weren't dark when you got back."

"I made do with something else," he said. He stood in front of me in his white t-shirt and dark hair, looking like a super model.

"Why?" I still couldn't understand. "You need to have _something_! From what I remember, she was more than willing," I mentally shuddered.

Ethan reached out for me but I took a step back. I knew he was trying to distract me, and I knew that if I succumbed I would never get any answers. His eyes bent in confusion for a moment when I refused him, but then he smirked.

"Ethan," I warned, grasping the towel tighter and holding my other hand out as if it would stop him.

"I didn't want her," he revealed, still moving toward me with that dangerous, mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes.

A small part of me blossomed at his confession, but I still remained worried. "It doesn't matter _who_ it is, you need blood!"

Of course, my back hit the wall and I was trapped by Ethan's strong body. His grin widened and nearly turned me into a pool of mush. "I know what I need," he murmured as his hands finally gripped my waist and crushed me to him.

I wanted to protest, I really did. I was wearing nothing but a towel and Ethan had definitely realized that, but while I had been dreading this, I had also been looking forward to this all day.

Yet while I wanted to give in, to finally cave and let him do whatever wicked things he wished to do with me, I remembered the time he had crawled into my bed, in pain because of his thirst. I could see it then when his face was an inch away from mine just as I could see it now. I wasn't about to be selfish.

"Ethan, wait." The words came out before I could even think to stop them. I stood frozen as Ethan straightened and finally, when our eyes connected, I could see how important it was for him to feed. His usually caramel eyes were now completely black; colorless, and the whites of his eyes were slightly red. His once pearly, flawless skin lacked its luster and even the blank expression, his mask, I'd seen him wear so many times, looked ready to break and reveal the pain he tried to hide from me.

His lip picked up in a snarl and he hissed with venom in his voice, "Of _course_."

The next moment he was nowhere near me. I stepped toward him tentatively, "Of course, what?"

"You're so hot and cold," he exploded in frustration. "You're so difficult!"

I knew he was probably just irritable and uncomfortable, but a sudden anger welled up inside of me. _He_ was accusing _me_ of sending mixed signals? "And you aren't?! You have no idea what this is like for me," I argued back, though with a much more timid voice. "Can't you understand that it's hard to adjust to all of these changes?"

"It hasn't been a walk in the park for me, either." Ethan's normally blank face was filled with emotions. "Since you've come into my life, everything I've ever worked to build for myself has been shot to hell."

"What have _I_ done to _you_?" I was exasperated at this point.

His hands flew to his head wildly. "Look at me! Can't you _see_ what you're doing to me?" He asked in a voice filled with angry desperation. "I've adjusted my entire lifestyle to accommodate you! I fought with century old friends, fed from _animals, _fled thousands of miles away from my home, and I've done it all for _you_!" My voice caught in my throat at the broken look in his eyes. His eyebrows bent hopelessly while I struggled to find words to say. "You make it extremely difficult for me," he ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"What?" I asked. "I make _what_ extremely difficult?"

He stepped toward me so quickly that I backed up in surprise. "Everything! You get angry with me for no apparent reason, and when I least expect it you finally warm up to me." Ethan's broad shoulders bent in exhaustion as he came within a few inches of me. My breathing hitched as my heart skipped a beat but I didn't retreat again. "And that," he pointed at me, at my chest, with eyes dark with hunger, "drives me insane."

I shook my head and placed a hand over my heart, trying to cover it up so that maybe he wouldn't hear it as clearly. I wanted to tell him that I didn't do anything on purpose to irritate him. I wanted to tell him how it was _his_ fault my heartbeat was so erratic, and if he would stop coming to close to me I wouldn't have that problem. Yet I couldn't get a single sentence out of my mouth, and Ethan continued.

"You make it extremely difficult for me to control myself," he breathed out, his voice somewhat husky. It was as if he was trying to speak carefully, like he was desperately trying to keep himself from doing something he thought he would regret.

He was the most alive I'd ever seen him. His hair was in complete disarray, his chest rising and falling with each emotion that flashed through his eyes. He never looked away from me once, as if a hawk watching its prey. That static electricity between us kept my eyes locked on his, like I was in some sort of trance. My blood was racing through my veins and tingled like when I sometimes fell asleep on one of my arms. Heat was building up inside of me and it was getting harder to control.

"Why do you always have to be in control?" I looked up at him, square in the eye, with some new confidence, though from where it came I had no idea. My question was almost an echo of what I was asking myself.

Ethan looked back at me, his face unmoving. His dark eyes shifted back and forth from each of mine, as though he was searching vigilantly for something. "You underestimate me, Audra," he finally whispered, his gaze frozen on my face. "My self-control is strong, and I don't think you realize what I might be like without it." My lips parted of their own accord, his masculine scent now rolling in waves over me as he took another step forward. "What I might be hiding from you."

I hadn't even realized I'd been moving away from him until my back pressed against the cool surface of the wall for the second time. Startled, I looked down at my bare feet and Ethan's no more than a few inches away. When I looked back up at him through my lashes, I could have sworn I saw his pupils dilate.

There wasn't anything he had to hide from me. I wanted to know him in and out; I wanted to know the good and what he thought of as the bad. Such close proximity always clouded my judgment, but I knew what I wanted. That feeling in my gut, the _pull_ towards him, was overpowering and there was no denying it.

Ethan's arms moved up so that his hands were against the wall on either side of me. "I think you were made for me," he whispered in confused amazement, his gaze falling from my face for the first time to roam over my body. His jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed as he struggled with his self-control.

I didn't want him to fight me anymore. I dragged my hands up the wall until I reached his, his skin smooth and cool. I closed my fingers around his wrists, their length too small to reach all the way around. Though I had prepared myself to use as much strength as I could muster, when I pulled his hands in the direction of my body, he easily let me control him.

His eyes tore back to mine as I pressed his palms to my waist. I looked back, silently begging him to give in. I didn't want him to deny me again. Ethan seemed to understand as his hands curled around my waist and his fingertips pressed into my skin. His face though was still set with determination, like he knew he shouldn't want what he did.

"Ethan," I sighed, my voice light and airy. I marveled at how the sound seemed to come out of me without any consent. My hands were still on his forearms, gripping tightly though I doubted he noticed. I released him only to place my hands against his chest, not to push him away but to feel that radiating vibration that seared through me. Somehow understanding the hidden meaning in the way I murmured his name, Ethan stepped closer, closing any distance between us altogether. "I want you to bite me."

His body froze the moment I said it. "No," he demanded, though it sounded like a plea.

"You need to drink blood," I tried to reason with him. "It's unhealthy for you to go so long without it."

"I won't do that," he narrowed his eyes, but I could see how much he needed me; wanted me.

I tried a different appeal: vulnerability. "Please Ethan," I begged. "I can't stand to see you like this. Just a little bit of my blood and then we can stop." He looked to be debating it so I cupped his face in my hands and stroked his smooth skin with my thumbs. "I trust you, Ethan."

"Why are you doing this to me?" He murmured brokenly.

I couldn't answer. The only answer that came to mind scared me into keeping my mouth shut. "Please," I whispered.

Ethan stared back at me for a very long time. He rarely blinked as his eyes roamed my face in silent debate. After much time had passed, Ethan sighed and I knew I had won. "I want you on the bed," he murmured.

Heat pooled in certain places of my body at the sound of his deep voice saying such dirty sentences. I nodded obediently, "I should probably put some clothes on."

Ethan seemed to remember that I was practically naked as he released me and cleared his throat. "Alright. I'm going to take a shower then."

"Just hurry up," I told him as I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out a pair of underwear. When I heard the bathroom door click shut, I tugged them on with the towel still wrapped around me and fumbled around my suitcase for a tank top. I threw the towel on the floor and pulled it on as fast as possible just in case Ethan came back out. I turned out the light and practically ran to the bed and buried myself beneath the covers.

I wished I had asked him what to expect. Was it going to hurt? Isaac had told me once that some people thought it felt good. I hoped I would be what Ethan needed.

After a while, I started to wonder if Ethan was trying to stall in the shower. Maybe he thought I'd fall asleep and he'd get out of having to bite me. Well, my heart was still hammering in my chest just thinking about it. There was no way I was going to forget.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Ethan walked to his suitcase with just a towel wrapped around his hips. His torso was absolutely beautiful, certainly nothing like what I'd ever seen in real life. His muscles were defined and shapely, his arms strong as he reached down for his clothes. His back too, I noticed, was well-built, and I tugged the covers closer as if they could hold me back from rushing closer to get a better look.

Ethan turned and looked at me lying in the bed with the comforter pulled up to my neck. "Do you expect me to bite through the blankets, too?"

I blushed and shrugged, watching him carefully as his hands moved to his left hip where he tugged the corner of the towel and-

I squealed and covered my eyes. Ethan was naked! He was naked and laughing not three meters away from me and it was too much for me to handle. I kept my eyes covered until the bed bounced and I peeked between my fingers. "Are you dressed?"

"Partially," he smirked, and I could see he was wearing only a pair of black pants. I marveled at his body as he grabbed the comforter and pulled it back to climb in beside me. He paused for a moment as my body was revealed. "And so are you, apparently," he groaned as he looked over my bare legs. "Did you forget to pack pajamas?"

My cheeks were on fire at that point. "No," I grumbled, moving to get out of the bed and put on more clothes. A strong arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me backward so sharply that I gasped. I ended up with my back to Ethan's front and his other hand grasping my naked thigh almost possessively.

"I wasn't complaining," he said in that deep, husky voice. His fingers danced on my _very_ upper thigh and I squirmed beneath his feathery caresses.

"I don't know what to do," I blurted in a whisper, wondering if he meant to seduce me before biting me.

"Relax," he breathed softly into my ear, and as his mouth pressed against my neck in a gentle kiss, I did just that.

* * *

Isaac walked through the marble halls of the mansion he'd visited many times to see his best friend. He sought out the parlor room and pushed the doors open effortlessly.

His determined stare landed on the young, yet ancient, woman and he bowed. "Ophelia; my queen," he added, "I need to speak with you urgently. It's about Ethan."

Ophelia looked up from her book calmly to take in Isaac's sudden appearance. "Isaac, what is it?"

Isaac walked into the room and stood before her as though a soldier to his king. "You know he's taken Audra away into hiding," he prompted. Ophelia nodded. "I promised I would look into an important matter for him while he was gone, and I thought to turn to you first."

This time, Ophelia closed her book and set it down on the couch beside her, completely forgotten. "It concerns Audra as well, am I correct?"

Isaac nodded once. "She does… something to him. I'm sure you've seen it too."

A beautiful smile grew on Ophelia's pink lips. "I have."

Isaac waited for her to continue, but when she remained silent, he had to ask, "What is it?"

The female vampire took a breath and motioned for Isaac to sit beside her. "Well, it's rare, first and foremost. Not much can be known about the link between vampires and their Muse, as it goes beyond the physical, mental, and emotional. It may lie somewhere in the blood."

"What does that mean for Ethan?" Isaac asked, concerned.

"He can't resist her. He can try with every power he possesses, but he'll fail."

"And what about Audra? Does the Muse feel the same way for their vampire?"

"In some cases."

* * *

Ethan's breath tickled the skin on my neck. I held back a shiver and relaxed into the mattress. Ethan's arms wound around my waist and he pressed my back to his front so that not an in inch of space was between us. My skin burned for his touch as I pressed back into him further.

"Are you certain this is what you what?" Ethan breathed into my ear. His hands skimmed across my stomach and sides to my thighs and the lace of my panties around my hips.

Ethan's lips pressed a kiss just below my jaw and I let my head tilt back for him. "Yes," I answered, my voice breathless, and I felt him smile. He tugged on my side so that I rolled over to face him in the bed.

His eyes were swirling intensity. The deep, ominous color of his irises reminded me how thirsty he was, but the way he stared, transfixed, hinted at a different hunger that pulled at something deep inside of me. "It may hurt," he warned while his hand trailed up my back and behind my head.

I nodded but didn't deny him and his hand wound in my hair. He pulled back gently and covered my mouth with his in a searing kiss. I put my hands against his chest, not to push him away but to anchor myself somewhere in reality. His skin felt smooth beneath my fingers as I brushed them down over his muscles. Ethan groaned and his tongue entwined with mine, tasting everything.

My head was swimming. Was this supposed to happen? Did Ethan always do this with the girls he fed from? Oh, but it felt so good. I stopped caring and brought my hands back to his chest, our legs tangling beneath the blankets. His bare skin against mine made my heart race.

Ethan pulled his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. "Lay back," he commanded, and I obeyed immediately. The mattress sunk as I lay on my back and Ethan moved to hover over me, his elbows on either side of me. He went back to pressing kisses along my neck and down to my collarbone, his hands just barely grazing my skin. I was aching for his touch, practically writhing beneath him. "Relax," he told me for the second time, and I tried to push my emotions away. I steadied my breathing while Ethan kissed his way back up to the side of my throat. "That's right, baby," he cooed in his deep voice just before I felt a sharp prick on my skin.

I jumped when I felt it. My blood went cold and I froze. The sensation was like nothing I'd ever felt before, but it wasn't entirely painful. Soon enough, any discomfort faded completely and I grasped Ethan's shoulders frantically as my blood coursed like fiery magma through my body. I gasped and when Ethan's hands finally grasped my waist, I moaned.

He groaned against me and pressed impossibly closer to me, his chest crushing against mine. My body ached all over, not in pain but from desire. I needed to be closer to him.

My arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as I pulled him to me. I wanted to tear my stupid shirt off so that I could touch his cool skin with mine. I didn't want any barriers between us. I pressed my hips against his and smiled in ecstasy when his hands moved to my bottom and squeezed me even more tightly to him. I could feel his arousal against me but I wasn't deterred. I fumbled for the waist of his pants and tried to slip my hand beneath, but found I was suddenly too dizzy. Everything around me was spinning and I fell back against the pillow in silent wonder. What was happening?

When Ethan spoke it sounded as though he was across the room instead of right above me. "Audra?" He sounded worried. A hand pressed against my cheek and forced me to look into a pair of beautiful, tormented, golden eyes. "_Audra_? Fuck!"

I saw black.


End file.
